Fairy's House for Damaged Teens
by zadabug98
Summary: Fairy's House for Damaged Teens. Yep, Natsu was definitely damaged. Lucy was, too. When your world goes dark and silent, sometimes it takes a whole houseful of Dam-ed to pull you back to the light.
1. Chapter 1

If the reviews for this are good I may make it a story but if not, it remains a one-shot.

* * *

The room was dark. But then again, the room was always dark. Night or day, didn't matter. The room was, and always would be, dark.

He was blind.

Natsu groaned, wiping the sleep from his sightless eyes with one hand, running his fingers over the clock near his bed. He always struggled with brail so he had to run his fingers over the clock a few times before getting the time.

3:45, great. Getting back to sleep would be a problem, so he got up and stumbled down the hall to the room of the only other person he knew would be awake. He knew the way be heart and everyone here knew not to get in his way, not that he was aggressive in that sense, he just couldn't see them to avoid them.

Her door was one of few that was outfitted with a special doorbell that flashed lights inside when he rang it. Tonight, however, her door was wide open. As if she knew he'd be stopping by and left it that way just for him.

Cautiously, he entered. He knew her room like the back of his hand but she had a reputation for redecorating every now and again, always keeping him on his toes. Today he was spared from that nightmare as everything seemed to be the same as earlier that day.

He strode softly towards the light switch near the door and flicked it on and off a few times, alerting her to his presence. He heard her shift from her position on her bed, no doubt that she was reading. "Natsu," She said softly. He smiled. She couldn't hear her voice and it strained her to talk a lot, but he loved the sound.

"Hey, Lucy," He said softly, "I couldn't sleep."

She read his lips and laughed, a lovely sound, and replied easily, "I was wondering why I left my door open. Come sit, my throat hurts." She coughed lightly to prove her point and Natsu felt his way to her bed, running his hand along the comforter as not to sit on her feet as he had done many a time.

He crossed his legs and she did the same, their knees barely touching between the blankets. He wasn't going to lie, it was hard to communicate in the beginning. Back then his eyes weren't fully blind so at least he knew what she looked like. Blonde hair, brown eyes, and any time he found himself forgetting her facial structure she'd let him run a hand along her soft face.

They'd developed a method of communication, multiple actually. Whenever Lucy felt up to it, she'd speak with him and read his lips. When she was feeling tired, they'd sit like they were now and she'd write her words on his chest and read his lips. When she felt really drained, she'd sit with her back to his chest. They'd put their hands in this large pair of gloves, his over hers, and sign to each other.

They'd fallen asleep like this countless times and their nurses loved to tease them for it. But he never saw Lucy as anything more than a good friend.

He felt her set something down, most likely her stuffed toy Plue, and reach over to him. Her warm fingers traced letter after letter on his chest, 'Are you alright?' she wrote. He nodded.

'Don't lie to me, Natsu.' She wrote furiously, almost scratching him with her nails at one point. 'You had the dream again, didn't you?'

He couldn't lie to her and didn't trust himself to answer. Nodding slowly he felt water pool at his milky, obsidian eyes. He made a move to brush them away, but Lucy's cool fingers were already there. When they were finished at his eyes they reached for his hand, pulling it to her own face. She rested the back of his hand against her cheek and he felt the muscles in her cheek contract into a small smile.

"Tell me, Natsu." She said, her voice still strained from fatigue. "Tell me about the dream."

He drew a shaky breath and did as told. "Well, Lucy, as you know, I wasn't always blind." She nodded in understanding. She wasn't always deaf, either. "When I was still living with my family my eyes were everything. I played every sport you could think of. Soccer, football, tennis, basketball, you name it, I probably played it. Anyway, I was also a major pyro. Secretly, of course, no one ever knew. I held weekly bonfires on Saturday s and always carried a lighter."

"Well, one day in chemistry class we were making fires with chemicals. Really cool no matter who you were, but it was like a shot of cocaine for me. At one point I got a little crazy and accidently set the proportions wrong in the formula. My lab partner, Lisanna, told me not to put the magnesium in the fire, but I didn't listen and the light blinded me. I stumbled into another team's experiment and it toppled, making a big fire."

"I hit my head on the corner of a table and was knocked out. I don't know what happened next. I was told the experiments all mixed together and exploded but not a lot of people were injured, the blast was more of a concussive sound wave than an explosion, they told me."

"The dream is just a repeat of that day. Over and over and over again." He lifted the hand not pressed to Lucy's face into his hair, ruffling it in frustration. He felt the cool warmth of tears in his eyes followed by the smooth skin of Lucy's fingers on his face, easing the tears away.

"How do you know when I have that dream, Lucy? How do you always know?" His voice quivered with the tears and wavered with his deep set grief and regret. "How do you always know?"

Her cheek twitched with a bittersweet smile as she brought his hand to her lips, placing a quick kiss on his knuckles before dropping his hand and cupping his face with her palms, smoothing the tears away with her thumbs.

He always had the nightmare the night after she did.

Only her dream was of the explosion . . . that made her deaf.

* * *

If the reviews for this are good I may make it a story but if not, it remains a one-shot. Your choice.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy you guys liked it and secretly I was really hoping you wanted a story. I already wrote Chapter 2 yesterday.

* * *

Natsu always came to her room when he had that dream. She liked to think it made him feel better to confide in someone. And she just happened to be the only one here he felt he could trust.

She just wished she could hear his voice. They went to the same high school, but they never once met. She was always in the library, no friends, just books. She didn't even have a lab partner in chemistry, not that she needed one.

It had been her experiment that exploded; a combination of gunpowder, calcium carbide, and water. In hindsight, the gunpowder might have been overkill. Yea, definitely overkill.

Anyway, when the panic of the fire spread through the room, another student knocked over her beaker of water into the whole container of calcium carbide. That mixed with the already present fire created a boom so loud her ears weren't even able to ring anymore.

The nurses told her that the blast not only made her deaf, but that the explosion itself damaged her ears to the point they weren't able to fix her eardrums. She would be deaf forever.

At first she had held a small grudge towards the idiot that did this to her, but being sent here was actually a blessing. She had made so many friends she found it in her heart to forgive him. She had never had friends.

Speaking of friends, she felt Gray walk into her room and turned to catch him in greeting. "Hey Lucy," He said, "How're you feeling today?" He signed as he said it, getting a few motions wrong here and there, but she could always check his lips for reference.

"Better than yesterday," She signed. Almost everyone here knew, or was being taught, ASL for those who couldn't speak. She thankful she didn't have to have a translator or something like that.

"Good. Erza's calling us all down. She has some project or something and told me to come and get you."

She nodded and satisfied with her answer Gray turned to leave, almost running into Natsu on his way out. Luckily, Natsu stopped in time, his sixth sense working perfectly. Everyone with a faulty sense like hearing or sight had one, even Lucy.

"Whoa, Ice-face," Natsu said as he reached for Gray's shoulders and maneuvered around him. Natsu and Gray were what Lucy liked to call frienemies. They hit it off – literally – the day Natsu arrived. His vision faded slowly so he wasn't admitted till a little while after the incident, a month give or take.

"It freaks me out how you guys do that." Gray said, causing a puzzled expression to alight on the faces of both.

Natsu was the first to ask, "What does?"

"The way you two just know stuff," He responded, struggling for a logical answer. "Like how Lucy knows you're coming even when you're still halfway down the hall or you just know when someone is in your way or when something is coming towards you. How do you do it?"

Gray was facing away from her so she couldn't read his lips. Understanding her silence, Natsu signed it for her. She nodded as she stood from her bed, pulling on a shirt over her tank top and switching out her shorts for a pair of jeans. "Hard to explain, Gray." She spoke as she signed, "It's a sixth sense kind of thing like the other senses are making up for the gap."

She grasped Natsu's hand in hers, pulling him out the door. "Erza wants us, Natsu." She said. Stiffening at the name, Natsu let her tug him, Gray falling in line behind them.

Gray was admitted for his condition of stripping to his boxers – and sometimes worse – at the most inopportune times. Erza had a major case of OCD, crazy bossy but she couldn't help it. She was one of Lucy's closest friends here. Levy, a mute, was her other. Both could spend hours signing about the books they'd read. Levy's boyfriend, Gajeel, had a condition of trying to eat metal so Levy had to watch him at all times, something neither minded to badly.

Levy waved at Lucy when the three entered the board room, signing furiously. 'Lu-chan,' she said, 'you're never going to believe this! The book you've been waiting for comes out next week!' Lucy squealed at the good news and jumped up and down.

Gray regarded the two with a look meant for an alien species as he took his seat next to Erza. Natsu sat between him and Lucy.

"I now call this meeting to attention." Erza bellowed, gaining the undivided attention of all. "I have called you all here today to say one thing. We are welcoming to Fairy's Home for Damaged Teens, the only survivor of a recent shipwreck that left her, well, a wreck. With a fear of water and deep set depression, she is truly a worthy Dam-ed. Please welcome, Juvia Lockser."

A woman opened the door timidly. She wore a dark blue pill-box hat over deep blue hair. Her blue eyes were wide and her lashes were thick on the bottom. Her dark blue Stoll was fur lined and a white doll was fixed to her chest. She wore a dark blue, long sleeved dress that buttoned over her right breast and was held by a brown belt at her waist. Her cuffs were the same fur that lined her Stoll. Black tights covered her legs as well as black boots on her feet. Her most striking accessory was the pink, heart umbrella she sported above her head as if it were raining.

"Hello, everyone," She said, her voice emotionless and smooth. "Juvia is glad to meet you all."

"Hello, Juvia." Erza said, her voice soothing but still commandingly clear. "My name is Erza and I have been diagnosed with OCD. We feel it helpful to alert you to our conditions so that you are aware of what to expect."

Gray was next. "Gray." He said, short and sweet. "Habitual and Unconsciated Stripping." Juvia cocked her head at that one and a small blush brushed across her cheeks.

"Natsu," Natsu said. "Resident Blind man and Pyromaniac"

"Lucy, Deaf." She motioned to Levy. "And this is Levy, she's mute."

"I thought deaf people couldn't talk." Juvia said. Lucy just smiled. "I prefer not to, but I am able to. It must sound weird but of course, I can't tell. Most here know sign language and can translate for me but I figured this would be faster."

Juvia nodded in understanding and smiled at the mute bluenette.

"Gajeel, I eat metal." Juvia recoiled slightly. "Is that safe?" She asked, her voice betraying the obvious sense of horror she felt at the statement. Gajeel just shrugged, "Depends on who you ask."

Cana, the resident drunk, pushed herself up from her spot on the floor, most likely she was passed out for a time. "Cana. And there ain't nuthin' wrong with me."

"Besides teenage Alcoholism." Gray coughed from his seat.

"Did you say something, Gray?" Erza narrowed her eyes at the boy and he squirmed, shaking his head. Satisfied, she returned her attention to Juvia. "Welcome to the Den of the Dam-ed, Juvia. You're going to love it here."

Juvia smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza walked into the Den of the Dam-ed – an old board room – and was surprised to see her friend seated at the head of the table, an honor usually reserved for herself. The fact he sat there perturbed her beyond normal levels.

"Hello, Jellal." She said firmly, trying hard not to let her voice betray her emotions. "How may I help you and how soon can you leave?"

He stood and smirked towards the redhead. "My dear Erza." He said, "I wish you would call me Siegrain, it is my name you know."

Erza snorted. "How am I supposed to know which is which, you change them all the time."

"A man of many talents I like to say." He shrugged lightly, his smirk turning to a chaste smile.

"Many personalities, yes. Talents, not so much." Erza fought the smile threatening to surface a she strode to her seat and elegantly placed herself into it, hands folded over crossed knees. "So what can I do for you, Seigrain?"

"Jellal."

"Yes," Inwardly, Erza groaned. "Jellal."

* * *

In another room, second door on the right, a man sat at a large desk. He flipped another page in the file and tilted his head as he read.

"Master?" A white haired woman entered, bringing with her a tray topped with food. "I brought you lunch." She pushed the door closed with her hip and strode towards his cautiously, careful not to spill her tray. She sat it down next to his pile of papers and smiled when she read the titles.

"Going over patient files again, Master?" She smiled knowingly towards the older man. "I'm thinking of placing Juvia under Gray's care. Just to be sure nothing frightens her any further. Wendy is coping well in the junior division. We've gotten through that we won't be leaving and she's beginning to open up. Abandonment Issues are the worst."

The man nodded. "Good, good," He said as he put down the papers in favor of a sandwich. "Make sure you keep talking with them. You're my best therapist, Mira. I'm counting on you."

"But of course, Master."

"Lucy-san." Juvia said. "Juvia has a question."

Lucy didn't hear and continued to read.

"She can't hear you, Juvia." Gray said from his seat next to Lucy. "Deaf, remember?" He turned to the standing bluenette and his lips turned up in a small smile. "What is it you want to know?"

Juvia began to squirm slightly under the boys gaze. "W-well, J-Juvia was w-wondering why everyone referred to themselves as damned." She clutched the handle of her umbrella tightly, she carried it everywhere. "Juvia doesn't think Lucy-san, or Natsu-san, or Erza-san are bad people. Just..." She struggled for the right word.

"Damaged." Gray filled in. "Yea, that's what Dam-ed stands for. Not Damned, Dam-ed. Damaged."

* * *

"Mira-san. I'm here for my appointment." Lucy said as she entered. The white haired woman smiled from her seat and signed her greetings. They always spoke in ASL.

'Hello, Lucy.' She signed. 'How have you been lately? Are your ears any better?'

Lucy took a seat on the couch near Mira and signed back, 'I'm fine but Porlyusica says my ears are a lost cause.' She looked down dejectedly and placed her hands softly on her lap.

'There is no such thing as a lost cause, Lucy. This house would not exist otherwise. You were sent here because your father had hope, don't forget that.' Mira smiled encouragingly and her eyes were soft.

'My father sent me here as to get me out of the way. I may as well be dead instead of deaf for all he cares.' Lucy felt the bitter feeling she held for the man bubble deep within. She had never told Mira this, but she hated the man. With a passion.

'Now Lucy, that's no way to think.' Mira looked as though she were scolding a child.

'I don't think it, Mira, I know.' Lucy's face was hard and yet held a sadness Mira couldn't help but document.

There was definitely something going on.

* * *

Lucy traced her fingers lightly over the keys of the grand piano. Tentatively she depressed the A key, feeling the vibrations in the floor. Her feet were bare and she tapped her bare toes on the hardwood floor of the music room. She let her eyes slip closed as she felt the vibrations fade and the rythym set in her feet.

She kept her eyes closed as she sat on the edge of the bench, her hands yearning to touch those ivory bars. As she had done so may times before she reached them out, laying them gently in position. She hit a note, then another, and another until her fingers were dancing as they had always done across the polished ivory. She began to sway with the music, moving her body in motion with the movements of her hands, leaning forward and back in rythym.

As the song quickened, her movements harshened, her head bobbing and weaving a she moved, leaning forward into the keys. Tears began to prick at her eyes. The song softened again and her movements returned to swift and gentle, dancing along to her melody.

Her fingers slowed their pace, as if releasing the sound from her hands like sand. Her body slowed as well, her movements more enclosed and graceful. As the final note stayed in the air, she breathed slowly, savoring the vibrations in the floor. Slowly she opened her eyes, allowing the tears she held back to fall, slowly at first, but picking up momentum until her breathing was wracked with sobs.

She had written that piece, and she would never hear it again.

* * *

YAY!

I've got two plots for this but can't figure out which to start out with. SHould I start with Lucy's daddy issues or her piano issues? You decide, or I will.


	4. AN - Disney

Heya, hiya, howdy!

So okay, I really hate doing these but sometimes they're nessecary*.

Anyways, I won't be able to post for awhile because, as you may already know from my other lames excuses or rants on other stories, my marching band is going to Disney. So, I won't be able to post until later next week.

Sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, so I've got 1 vote for daddy issues and... 1 vote for piano issues... hm. Oh well. I guess its papers in a hat! And drumroll please Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr CH! DADDY ISSUES FOR FIVE HUNDRED! Thank you, Tom.

IDK who Tom is.

Anyways, this may not turn into a full chapter cuz I'm exhausted but I wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive. Here goes...

* * *

"So we're set, right Mira?" Natsu said in a hushed tone as he walked down the hallway. "Everything's ready?"

He couldn't see it but he could swear he heard her signature motherly smile playing through her voice. "Yes Natsu," She said. "Everything is fine. Now, all we need to do is- Natsu?" Sensing said boy was missing she turned behind her. "Natsu what's wrong?"

Natsu stood posed in mid-step, his ear inclined down the hallway he stood infront of. She stepped towards him and slid her hand gently into his. "There's nothing sown that hallway Natsu." She said, she began tugging him along down the hall. But he wouldn't budge.

"Natsu, come on. It's an old music hall. You know this building is an old school. We don't use that hallway now, there's no one down there."

"She's down there." Natsu said with sureness and conviction evident in his voice.

"Who, Natsu?" Mira was concerned now. Natsu was one of her more delicate patients; an enigma of unequalled loyalty and devotion, stubborness and determination, humor and density. But also filled to the brim with guilt and regret, though he did well to hide it.

"Lucy."

With that one word spoken Mira's grasp on his arm loosened and he took off running towards her, wherever she was. Mira sighed lightly, shaking her head barely enough to shift her hair as she turned and walked away. She knew better than to get between Natsu and his favorite Lucy. He followed her with the loyalty and protectiveness of a dragon towards a princess. And Lucy seemed perfectly okay with such an arrangement, treating her faithful protector well.

Mira knew the reason behind Natsu and Lucy's conditions. She knew full well all of her patient's problems. But never had she seen someone so at peace with their condition as Lucy. When Natsu was first admitted she had feared for Lucy's reaction. But to her suprise, the first night Natsu had his nightmare Lucy's door was open and since then he was always welcome wherever she was.

Truly something you didn't see everyday.

* * *

Natsu stumbled as he made his way down the abandoned hallway. He felt thin cobwebs stick in his hair and tickle his face and arms. Listening to the echos from his heavy footsteps he was able to avoid running into walls and scattered objects. However he still had to catch himself afew times. The dank stench of mildew invaded his nostrils and the small break of vanilla and strawberries brought welcome relief. The faint sound of a slightly out of tune piano filtered to his ears the closer he came to the source of the scent.

Breathing heavily he stopped infront of what he assumed was a door and felt around for a handle of some sort before realising it was already open. He mentally cursed himself for his own stupidity and entered slowly, letting the scents and sounds of the room envelope him. The piano suddenly stopped with a soft chord and the muffled sobs replaced them, filling the room in a much more somber symphany.

He stepped towards the source slowly, "Lucy?" The sobbing continued. "Damnit, idiot. She can't hear you."

He felt his way through rack after rack of dusted instrument cases and rusted music stands. At one point he went down over a well placed wooden chair which crashed under his weight, most likely rotten. He cursed again and stood, grasping the head off a music stand and using it much like his walking stick back in his room, waving and bouncing it in a semicircle in front of him.

"Natsu?" Her voice filled his ears and he turned his head to her. He heard a rustle and soon her warm hand was placed over his empty one. "Natsu what're you doing?" Her voice was more hoarse than usual and he noticed how shaky her hands were. Dropping his makeshift stick he lifted his other hand to her cheek, catching the last few droplets of salty tears before her own hands bruushed them away.

"You've been crying." He said bluntly. "Why?"

She hiccuped lightly and he felt her lip begin to tremble. "I uh," She sniffled. "Can we, uh, can we take this somewhere else? My, uh, my allergies are, uh, yeah, let's just," Natsu tentatively pressed a lone finger to her lips, slightly off center but his message was still clear.

"Your room or mine?" She smiled against his finger and he removed it, allowing her to tow him out of the room and back up the abandoned hallway. "My room is closer." She said, her tone now slightly more... Lucy.

The scent changed from mold to Magnolia Blossoms, the febreeze of choice in Housekeeping. The change was welcome and when they were a few steps from her door the intercom system chimed to life. "Lucy Heartphilia to the Visitor's Center please, Lucy Heartphilia to the Visitor's Center." The pleasant voice of Bisca, the office attendant at the this time called, "Thank you."

Lucy stiffened slightly and her pace slowed. Eventually she just stopped altogether and by his mental map they were right outside her door. As if he could sense her thoughts he tightened his grip on her hand and slowly turned her to face him. He lifted a hand to her face, trying to get a feel for her emotions. She barely noticed.

Her face was tense with apprehension. Her battom lip was tucked nervously under her top teeth and her eyebrows were raised and scrunched. Feeling her eyes on him he whispeered softly, "Go."

She seemed hesitant at first, as if something was wrong and for a moment he regretted his words. Or more, word.

But before he could say more she was gone, leaving him to his own devices. And her bed. Her soft, sweet bed. His apprehensions were soon melted as he flomped onto the soft sheets of her warm mattress.

* * *

Lucy made her way down the hallway slowly, she hadn't had a visitor since, well, ever. She had no one to visit her other than her father and he certainly had no intrest in her now that she couldn't make him any money.

So, when she rounded the corner towards the Visitor's Center the man that stood there, waiting for her, took her completely by suprise.

"Hello, Lucy.

* * *

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. You think you know what's coming don't ya? hehe. Bet you don't.


	6. Chapter 5

So this was me the night after I posted the last chapter. "OH! YAY! Two reviews in under 24 hours!" reading... and... facepalm. I spent about 20 minutes trying to figure out how to get the announcment to Lucy since she can't really hear it and what do I do? I don't do it! So, in conclusion, the method in which Lucy heard the announcment reads as such, teleportation, timetravel, and witchcraft. I stick with my logical conclusion.

So I've started watching Hetalia... yeah... anyone wanna tell me what the fudge is going on?

* * *

Lucy stood shocked for a moment. The man that stood before her was one she knew well, though still foreign to her. Her tongue sat heavy in her mouth as she was forced to instruct herself to breathe.

"Hello, Lucy." He said. "I've misssed you."

Suddenly, as if my magic, her tongue lifted to form one word, "Loki."

* * *

Erza looked up from her position behind the large conference table, filtering through papers Master had given her to look over regarding her few basic duties as the self proclimed president of pantiential matters. The title was final accepted by Master at the encouragement of Mira, saying it would be good for her. Of course, president of patiential matters was too long of a word for most people's tastes so she was commonly referred to as the Duchess of the Dam-ed. A fitting title, and Erza herself had no issues with the name.

She flipped the page of her file once more, searching over every line for errors or mistakes. Master had her do alot of proof-reading, and despite the small jab at her pride, his reasoning was sound. Who better to search for errors than one who can't stand a single one?

As her eyes filtered down the page, they widened slightly. It was addressed to Lucy's father, very formal compaired to his previous letters to parents. Erza herself was an orphan, as were many of the patients here so an informational letter home was not something she saw every day. She began to read it, moreso to satisfiy her curiousity than to point out errors.

'Dear Mr. Heartphilia,' The letter read. 'We regret to inform you that procedures to restore your daughter's hearing are still beyond our reach. We continue to provide the best of treatments for all our patients, but your daughter's condition is so severe we fear she may never be able to hear again. We understand this news is unfortunate and thank you for your generous donations towards this project. We shall also continue to keep you posted as to any breakthroughs within our team. Sincerely, Makarov Dreyar.'

Erza sat for a moment, shocked.

She knew Lucy's ears were bad and all but why would her father make 'generous donations' towards fixing her? On the other hand, there were no spelling errors, no gramatical mistakes, nothing. Master clearly spent a long time composing this letter. If that were true, then why?

Erza's head lifted as three strikes on the door sounded in the room. "Come in," She called. The heavy door opened to reveal more than one person. Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Cana all now stood - or in Cana's case, slumped - in the doorway, faces ashen.

"What is it?" Erza had too much on her mind to fix whatever Natsu and Lucy broke, the mystery of the blonde's father remained fresh on her maind and if she didn't ease it out with answers she'd go crazy, well, crazier.

"It's Lucy." Gray said, now slightly wondering if their worries were grimm enough to include the Duchess.

Erza was unmoved by his response, "What about her?"

Juvia answered, "Lucy-san has a visitor."

Erza's eyebrows raised slightly, her attention now solely fixed on them.

The mystery would soon be solved.

* * *

Lucy blinked a few times, letting the information sink in. "Loki, I," She stuttered out, her tongue still heavy. "How?"

Loki's eyes flashed something she didn't catch before smoothing over in a calm smile. "How, what, Lucy?" His voice was steady and if she knew him any less than she did she would've thought he held a certain amused curiousity to his tone. But she knew better. The curiousity was no more amused than it was startled, frightened even, but of what she had no knowledge.

Her confusion as to his presence grew further and her eyebrows cinched. She led him over to a table and sat him down infront of her. Leaning over the table as to help keep their conversation private she continued in a hushed, serious tone. "Loki, everyone thinks you died."

Loki cringed slightly under her probing glance and raised his hands lightly, his shoulders slowly slumping forward in defeat. "Yes, I know." He replaced his hands in his lap and his easy posture arched forward like a taunt drawn bow. His spiked, orange hair held most it's shape as he lowered his head. She could just barely see his eyes through the falling curtain of loose strands and the dark fan of his lashes.

"Did Mother make it okay?" She barely saw his lips move and cupped his cheeks, pulling his head up where she could read them better. He seemed confused at her actions.

"I'm afraid I can't hear you, Loki." She pulled back her hair to show him the small scars that ran along her earlobe. He seemed to understand because he repeated himself.

"Oh, Loki," Lucy said slowly, grasping his hands from the table. "I'm afraid not." She saw small tears prick his eyes and suddenly she wondered why he was here and not with her father, surely he would want to hear that his son was alive? She decided to voice these thoughts and the older boy's grip on her hand grew.

"No." He whispered. "I can't go back there. I won't. After the accident I can't."

"Aunt Karen's accident? That was an accident, Loki-nii." Lucy was confused. Everyone though Loki had died in the accident with Karen.

"No, it wasn't." Loki said firmly. "It was my fault. All my fault."

"What? That's silly, Loki-nii. Aunt Karen hit a semitruck, how is that your fault?"

"You don't understand, Lucy." He said, "Karen and I weren't alone in the car. My friend Aries, you remember her right?" Lucy nodded. "Well, she was there too. Karen was taking us to the park, Aries's favorite place in all of Fiore. While we were riding she became insufferable. You remeber how Aunt Karen was, always in everyone's business trying to make them feel inferior. Well she did that to Aries, and I told her to stop. She began shouting at me, telling me how I shouldn't be around such a girl as Aries and how she was a disgrace. She wasn't watching the road and hit that truck. It was terrible. Karen was bleeding everywhere. Aries and I were spared, luckily, and I was able to get her out of the car. We ran. I don't know why but we did. Straight to the hospital where they treated our wounds. I left Aries there."

"Oh, Loki-nii." Lucy said softly, wiping the pooling tears with her thumbs. "It's alright. That was years ago, a lifetime. Why didn't you just come home? Father became unsufferable after Mama... left. Truly unsufferable." She felt tears prick her eyes and Loki's manicures fingers brush them away. She took notice of her hands still on his face and removed them.

"I'm sorry, princess." He said, his eyes portraying the emotion she could not hear in his voice. "I truly am so very sorry."

They sat like that for a while, each savoring the presence of the other. Loki broke this silence. "Do you still play, princess?"

She smiled at his use of their old nicknames, but the question made her sad. "I try, but I don't know if I'm any good anymore. Taking my shoes off helps but I never know if the piano is in tune. I get so frustrated sometimes I just pound on the keys, a sound I used to hate but now I find it helps. Theres an old abandoned music hallway near my room that I go into often and play on the grand piano. It's a lovely thing, black painted wood and polished ivory. A pity no one uses it."

Loki smiled truly for the first time. "You're smiling, love."

She let a tear breach her eyelid before realizing she was in fact smiling. "Indeed I am, Loki-nii. Indeed I am."

* * *

So, were you right? I bet you weren't. It appears I may do something completely different than daddy or piano. maybe both at the same time. Don't know.

WOOO! Nothing better than home grown ** strawberries, although I just had one that made me pucker. My thought, oddly enough, was Green.

** = my state. I not telling you though. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.

Oh, shoot. It's begginning to look alot like christmas just came on my music thingy. YAY! It's gunna be stuck in my head tomorrow, I guarentee it.


	7. Chapter 6

So I dodged a catastrophy when I posted the other day. My mother, in all her intellegence, decided to add a few words into my rough draft. Luckily, Jellal didn't end up naked and Erza wasn't wairing polka-dots. Because I didn't use that scene. I saw the naked part and was like 'I'm fairly certain that's Jellal, not Gray.'

Anyways...

* * *

Loki opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted by a shout from the doorway. A red headed woman stood next to a half naked man, a short bluenette, a staggering brunette, another paler bluenette, and a tough looking man. The red head was the one who spoke and Lucy cast him a curious glance as she couldn't hear the group behind her.

"Who are you," The red head demanded. Her group each sporting a similar determined glare. Seeing the trail of her brother's eyes she turned.

"Oh, Erza." She said easily, "What're you doing here?"

Erza kept her glare on Loki, only letting it flitter down to his hands that were wrapped around the blonde's own. "I was just asking your friend here the same thing." Her voice was hard, but of course Lucy didn't hear this, only giggling lightly as if the question were somewhat humorous, Loki didn't find it funny.

Lucy stood, dragging the elder boy up with her. "Loki this is everyone," She proclaimed with more joy and vigor than Erza had ever seen from the blonde, making her hard glare soften in suprise and her eyes to widen slightly.

"Everyone, this is my older brother, Loki!"

The room became enveloped in complete silence as the signifagance of the blonde's declaration filtered, or tried to, through their minds.

Levy recovered first, signing furiously to her frined. "Lu-chan!" She shouted with her hands. "How come you never told us you had a brother?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer, but quickly brought her hand to her lips, stifling her raging coughs. When her hand was drawn back, crimson speckles stained her palm. Her moment of suprise was cut short by another round of coughing.

Erza took action quickly, thrusting a fist into the blonde's abdomen. Lucy collapsed forward into the red head's waiting arms and once secured and balanced Erza turned a glare that could break stone on the orange haired older brother. "How long has she been talking?"

He was caught off guard by this question and sputtered a bit before Erza's glared intensified and a quick and quiet, "I don't know like the whole time I've been here please don't hurt me."

Satisfied with his answer she turned to her companions, passing Lucy to the half naked man. "Gray, take Lucy to Porlyusica quickly." She turned to the black haired man, "Gajeel, take Levy and go find Natsu. He's probably in Lucy's room but check his room and the cafeteria as well." She turned to the brunette, "Cana, go get the good stuff." The brunette, Cana her name was, looked horrified.

"Not the good stuff!" She cried. "Master only gets so much of it and I have to ration it out enough as it is! Last time you used a whole weeks worth of it in one day!" Erza seemed unamused by the brunettte's protest.

"I believe I asked you to get the good stuff, did I not? I could always tell Mater that he can go ahead and diminish your stores even more, claiming you've become less dependant. Do you want that?"

"You truly are a cruel woman, Scarlett." Cana cursed as she turned to follow the others out the door. "But just so we're clear, I'm doing it for Lucy, not you."

Erza smiled, "Yes of course."

She turned to Loki, something in her eyes that the boy couldn't quite place. A mixture of worry, happiness, concern, elation, fear, and an underlying root of exhaustion. "Can we talk, Loki-san?"

"Formalities aren't nessecary." Loki waved his hand in a dismissal gesture. "I believe this is a matter you wish to discuss privately, am I right?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. There are a few things I wish to ask."

Loki studied her face once more. He was rather good at reading people at at the moment while he saw many questions, they all revolved around one topic.

"You wish to know of mine and Lucy's father," He stated bluntly, no doubt that his analysis was correct. Erza paused a moment, suprised at how easily he read her.

"Yes," She finally answered, leading him towards the Den of the Dam-ed, as proclaimed by a metal plaque beside the door. "Among other things."

When they entered the room, Loki was slightly taken aback by the decor. The majority of the room was dominated by a large, dark wooded table with a thick pane of unscathed glass resting on top. Around a dozen plush leather chairs were pushed under the table and a large, wing backed chair sat at the table's head. The table sat pulled back from dead center, allowing room towards the front for presentations or the like to take place with ample room. A large white Activ-Board was mounted there and the coinciding projector hung mounted on the ceiling. The pen and remote rested in a tray at the end of the table where no chairs were.

Two small bouquets of seasonal flowers rested in ornate vases at precisely placed locations on the table, equidistant from the table's edge and each other. A clear pitcher of water and multiple glasses sat on a try placed ontop of a decorative dresser-like piece behind the largest chair. A large landscape painting hung above it. The two remaining walls were covered in floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall bookshelves that were filled also with aged trinkets and the like.

Loki stiffled his imediate sense of wonder and seated himself in the chair to Erza's right. She settled herself into the large chair, obviously holding a place of power in this institution, and turned her attention fully on him.

"Now, Loki-kun." She said, and he again waved away her fromalities. Any friend of his sister was a friend of his.

"Loki," she corrected, "I have a few questions I'd like to ask you about your Father. Namely who he is and why he shows such interest in healing your sister's obviously unfixable hearing."

"Probably so she'll play again." The obscure answer seemed to make perfect sense to the boy, but none at all to Erza.

"Pardon?"

"Piano, my dear," Loki explained. "Lucy once played piano, probably still does, but if anything, that's why. So she'll play piano for him again."

"He likes to hear her play piano?" Erza was still slightly confused.

Loki shook his head. "Not really, more like he likes the sound of the money her piano playing makes him."

"That 's terrible."

"That's Father. Even when Mother was around he was incorrigable when it came to money. To him it was everything. I doubt that changed once I left."

Erza sat in silence for a moment, mulling in her mind what this all meant.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, testing out the new world around her. Bringing a hand to her face for inspection she saw it all blurry and green. Cana got out the good stuff didn't she?

Lucy sighed. They really made a big deal out of nothing. So what if she had chronic bronchitis? She'd always been alone to deal with the coughing and it didn't happen too often, twice a year, maybe.

She sighed, these people really were too good to her.

* * *

Okay, so chronic bronchitis really will make you cough up blood. I do reasearch for these things, you know. Anyways, IDK why I told you that, just putting it out there.

Thanks for all the reviews for only 6-7 chapters! I love you all!


	8. Chapter 7

Soooo tiirreeeeed. But I have to get this down b4 I forget.

* * *

Porlyusica looked over the chart once more and sighed. This girl would be the death of her.

"Porlyusica-san," She heard the blonde call from across the infirmary. Her voice was rapier and hoarser than usual and soft, like it hurt to speak. After a round of horrid, rattly coughs she continued, "How much longer do I need to be here?"

"Stupid humans," The pink haired doctor muttered as she stalked her way towards the blonde's bed. "Lucy," She said sternly. "I already told you that you can't take your condition this lightly. It's not as simple as a sore throat and a cough."

"But its not like its pnemonia." The blonde countered nasaly, the doctor not impressed.

"Not yet. But if you don't take your bronchodialator and get enough rest, it just might be." The doctor said sternly. She softened slightly, "And your lungs are weak enough as it is." Lucy pouted at this and crossed her arms, turning her head away quickly.

Porlyusica rolled her eyes and left to go attend to another patient.

Lucy relesed her arms from around her chest slowly and lay them by her sides, luckily they were IV free. She glanced around her alcove and sighed sadly, she always ended up in the hospital, too pitiful to take care of herself. Her mantra, 'Beethoven was deaf, Beethoven was deaf,' evaporated to mear words whenever she began to feel this weak.

Her eyes drooped a little and she mashed the familiar button to lower the part of the bed near her head so that she could sleep. Mashing another button, the curtains that closed off her alcove closed tightly, the thick facbric blocking out the outside world. She flicked off the lights and burrowed down into the thin woolen blankets.

As she slept, a lone tear trickled over her nose and across her cheek, slipping silently onto the white pillow beneath the blonde's head.

* * *

Gray slumped in his chair next to Juvia, the blue haired girl patting his back softly. Usualy he would find this creepy, like he usually did when she did things like this, but he couldn't help but find it soothing.

Lucy had been asleep for a while now, and everyone now sat in contmplative silence around the table in the boardroom. That Loki fellow had left a little while after Lucy was taken to the infirmary and Erza's face when he left was guarded. Something had happened and just waiting as Natsu paced the floor infront of the Activ-Board was not going to help him find out.

Gajeel's snores increased in volume and Levy closed her book long enough to whack him in the head with the spine, opening it afterwards and continuing to read quietly as Gajeel lept from his seat in search of his attacker. Noting it was Levy who hit him he sat down again, Gajeel would never lay a hand on Levy if he could help it.

Erza was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice any of this. Her mouth was set in a hard line, her eyes even harder as they bore into an undeserving spot on the wall. She twidled a pen in her hand and occasionan she'd look down at the blank notepad, jotting un desipherable scribbles harshly onto the pristine square of paper.

Suddenly she stood, snatching the pad of paper and rushing out to door. To where, Gray didn't know, and was much to bored to find out.

"Thats it!" Natsu suddenly shouted, stopping his pacing mid step. "I'm going to check on Luce. Stop me if you want but I'm getting out of here." He stomped to the doorway and reached his hand out to grasp the door handle, grabbing only air. "Where's the Goddamned door knob!?" He shouted after a while.

Stifling her giggles, Juvia answered with a strained, "The door's open, Natsu-san."

Sputtering out a short words of thanks, Natsu stomped forward through the open doorway and all but ran down the hallway.

After a moment, Gray stood. "It's too boring in here." He said. "I'm heading to the rec room. You guys coming with?"

Juvia stood quickly, almost toppling the heave wooden chair. "Juvia will!"

Levy looked over to Gajeel and gestured towards Gray with her shoulders and head, 'Are you going?' She seemed to be saying.

"Ima stay with Shrimp." Gajeel told them. "You guys go on ahead."

Juvia cheered, "YAY! More time with Juvia's Gray-sama!"

Gray groaned lightly, hoping desperately that Cana was in the rec room. Or anyone, really.

* * *

Natsu streaked down the hallways as fast as he could, thankful that the nurses and other students kept out of his way. Either that or there wasn't anyone there in the first place. He didn't really care either way.

He turned into another hallway and slowed his pace. The infirmary was on this hall.

Turning into the infirmary, a small voice called him first. "Oh, Natsu-san," The girl called. "I'm surprised you weren't here sooner."

"Oh, hey, Wendy." Natsu panted out, still catching his breath from running the whole way. "Where's Lucy?"

Wendy laughed lightly, "How did I know you were going to say that?" Wendy snatched his hand and lead him towards Lucy's bed. Natsu was the first person Wendy warmed up to when she first came. With massive abandonment issues, it was difficult to get her to even talk during her sessions with Mira. Mira, ever the insightful therapist, told Natsu to show her around and the two had been very close ever since. He was the first to figure out her natural talent for medicine, ergo her new position as Porlyusica's intern.

"She's over here." Wendy stopped infront of one of the stall-thingies near the back. "Although, I think she's sleeping."

Natsu smirked. "Yea, like that's stopped me before. Thanks Wendy, I'll see you later."

He stepped up to the curtain and felt for the edge, pulling it back. Calling her name would be pointless since she couldn't hear him so he just slid over to her bed, carful not to trip and break anything. Porlyusica would kill him.

Eventually he reached her bed. She was breathing evenly but it was raspy and sounded painful. "Lucy," He said softly, "I'm so sorry." He slid under the blanket with her, tucking her head into his chest and wrapped his arms behind her, pulling her close.

* * *

"Juvia, I told you for the last time." Gray yelled as he jumped tables and chairs, running away from the blue haired woman hot on his tail.

"I WILL NOT PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

* * *

So yea.

I'm watching She's the Man. So. Akward. I. Want. To. Die.


	9. Chapter 8

Darn dog! Stop nuzzling my arm with ur freakin cold nose while I'm tryin to type! Seriously?!

* * *

Lucy woke slowly, the last bits of sleep clinging to her like flames to dying embers. Speaking of embers, the familiar scent of Cinnamon and Charcoal entered her head and danced along her brain, filling it with the familiar warmth the owner of the scent always brought. She let her eyes flicker open as she breathed heavily, taking in as much of the scent as possible.

The first thing she saw was the tanned skin of his chest as it rose and fell softly along with each breath, the warm air tickling her hair. She raised a gentle hand to his chest, placing it tentatively upon the toned surface and gently sproking the soft flesh with the tips of her fingers. She looks up, eyes bleary with sleep and mind still foggy with the same substance.

His face is closer than she expected, his nose only inches above hers, buried softly into the tangled tresses of her blonde hair. His eyes are closed gently, dark lashes forming a barrier to any stray light. His lips are parted softly, bringing air in and out of his lungs in small, heavy breaths. Her mind still heavy, Lucy brought her hand from his chest, tracing it across his jaw to his lips. She runs a finger along his bottom lip, noting with surprise how soft it is.

He stirs, and she freezes, hoping to God he won't open his eyes and s- oh. Right. Natsu can't see.

Lucy droops sadly. Her hands moves from his lips, back along his jaw to rest on his cheek, cupping it softly in her hand. Her thumb strokes his face, back and forth, a steady rythym. He sighs in his sleep, inclining his head against her hand. After a moment of this her eyes began to droop. Sleep returns and her hand again resturns to natsu chest, joining it's mate.

Both her hands now lay balled against his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin and his arms wrapped snuggly around her waist. She was soon asleep once more.

Natsu planted a short his on her head, smiling, "Goodnight," He said softly as he snuggled he cold form closer to his warmth, sleep soon claiming him as well.

* * *

Levy felt slightly guilty about abandoning Gajeel in the boardroom but he looked too content sleeping for her to wake him. Besides, she was only going to the library for another book.

ifling through the aisles she stumbled upon a large tome that she was certain didn't belong in the Fiction departmment. Heafting the large, hard back volume she noticed the title. 'A Complete History of the Hartfiria Knighting Chord.' Now that was a title you didn't hear every day. Befuddled, Levy dragged the thirty pound book to a large table towards the back of the library.

She opened the first page and blinked, unsure if what she was reading was even in English. Words such as knap, lapsed, perpend, and pall stood out.

Favoring her sanity over curiousity, Levy quietly crept away from the book, hopeful the librarian didn't see her. She snatched the first five romance novels she found, left her other three at the check-in table and bolted.

She stopped running once inside the boardroom with the door firmly locked. Heaving a sigh of relief, she turned to see the steely red gaze of Gajeel planted firmly on her. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest, any traces of left over sleep long gone. Gruffly he asked, "Where have you been, shrimp?"

Sheepishly, she gestured to the books in her arms. He nodded in understanding, unfolding his arms and placing his elbows on the table to support his head on his palms. "Anything new in the library?"

Levy paced her way to sit across from the boy, Erza wouldn't mind this short break in the seating chart. His comment was meant in snide but she found herself nodding in response and signing out, "Yes, in fact, I found a wierd book in a lanquage I didn't understand. It looked like English but I found it hard to decipher."

Gajeel was silent for a minute, she figured he was just ignoring her and prepped one of her books. "Sounds like Olde English. Y+Do you remembeer any of the wierd words?"

Levy was caught off guard. Humoring him, she spelled out one of the many strange words. When she was finished he nodded in thought, seemingly sorting through different things. Finally he decided on one. "Elizabethan." He said.

Levy cocked her head to the left in befuddlement, needing no signs to convey her confusion.

Gajeel clarified. "Elizabethan English. You know, Shakespeare, The Globe. What light through yonder window breaks. It is the east and Juliet is the Sun. Ring any bells?"

The second he began to quote Shakespeare Levy's face took on a distortment of great confusion, and yet, a slight appreciation. "You know Shakespeare?" She signed out. Gajeel shifted a little in anxiety and finally answered out, "Why not."

"The guy literally invented swag."

* * *

Fluffy, fluffy.

This chick in my Health class wanted to see my book/journal thing I made - yes, I glued a book together, cover and everything. I'm good like that - in Folk Art cuz I was journaling while teacher was talking - stupid teacher thinks I'm listening. Psshhh - and I was like, "My book." She was like 'Let me see' and I was like "My book." I know her okay and all, its not like she was some stranger I barely talk to, but it My Book. Another chick, one that I did NOT know very well, asked to borrow my awesome Ear Pollution YELLOW earbuds. I was like 'I totally put my earbuds I=on my desk so you could use them. I totally wasn't gunna jam out to my own tunes, Bitch, here take them.' Of course I only thought that.

Okay dog, I will pet you now. So stop it.


	10. Chapter 9

"Midsummer's Night Dream?"

"Pucks a badass and Titania's a cheating bitch."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"One helluva weekend."

"Macbeth?"

"Witchcraft, murder, crazy ass chicks, what could go wrong?"

Levy blinked. "I may have underestimated you, Gajeel." She signed. "I apologize for that."

"Thou mak'st faults graces that to thee resort. As on the finger of a throned queen, the basest jewel will be well esteemed." Gajeel replied, causing Levy to raise her eyebrows even higher.

"Who are you," She signed slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "And what did you do to Gajeel?"

"Yeah, you say that now," He grunted out. "Just don't tell anyone about this. Okay?"

Levy nodded. Satisfied, Gajeel regained compousure as to the topic that brought about this small escapade. "You said there was a book in the library?"

"Oh, yeah," Levy signed. "I'd go get it but it's too heavy for me to carry."

Gajeel stood, pushing his seat back to allow this movement, and motioned for her to do the same. "Well then," He said. "I guess I'll just have to help you now won't I?" Levy rolled her eyes as she hurried after him, taking quick steps to catch up.

They went down the hall, Gajeel with his long strides and Levy hastening to keep pace. Conversing was fairly pointless so they went in silence. Rounding a corner brought on an odd sight.

In the middle of the hallway, Erza and Mira stood barricading the way from a well-statured man in a brown suit. He wasn't nessesarily fighting his way through but he did look very imposing. He was facing them and Gajeel had seen the look in his eye too many times from his own father.

Erza and Mira had their arms set frimly across their chests, backs straight and shoulders back, pulling them up to their full heights. The black haired teen was suddenly very glad he wasn't on the receiving end of their no doubt deadly glares. The man's mouth moved, forming words he didn't quite catch but ti was short and firm, he could tell that much.

Mira answered first. "Dr. Dreyar's office is on the other side of the building, sir." Her voice losing all traces of the sweetness she held in therapy or around the patients. "If you like," She continued, "I could take you there." The message behind her words were clear, 'Buzz of, or I will make you.'

Now nearer to the trio, Gajeel was able to distinguish the man's words. "I'm afraid that won't be neccesary," The man said sternly, his voice assured he would get what he wanted. "Now if you would please clear the way, I have someone to see."

"Sir," Erza said. "I'm afraid the only people you would be able to see in this wing are patients." She opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off.

"Unfortunately," The man said, anger now bubling beneath his sharp features. "I am in fact here to see a patient."

"What patient would that be?" Mira inquired, her maternal instincts kicking into overdrive.

"My daughter." The man spat as if the word itself repulsed him. "The infernal wretch. Pitiful, really, she had such potential."

Gajeel, deeming it now neccesary to intervene before the man wound up dead, stepped froward with Levy right behind him. "Sir," he said caustiously, but with a bote that showed his displeasure towards the man. "May I ask the girl's name?"

The man looked him over, obviously finding Gajeel's ripped jeans and tight shirt not to his liking. "I believe her name was Lucy."

"You _believe_?" Erza hissed. "She's your own bloddy daughter and you _believe_ her name is Lucy? What kind of a father are you?"

"One that wishes to speak with his pitiful excuse for a daughter promptly and without interruption. Now, if you would lead me to her I would greatly appreciate it."

Gajeel doubted.

Mira unfolded her arms, balling her fists at her sides. "We will do no such thing. I would be more than glad to escort you to Dr. Dreyar's office so that you may discuss your displeasure with him. However, if you wish not to see him I have no choice other than to politely ask you to leave. _Now_."

The man kept his position, weighing his options. "Fine," He said at last, turning to leave. "However," He continued with his back turned to them. "Tell Lucy to be expecting my visit."

Finally he left and Erza and Mira turned to Gajeel and Levy. Erza sighed, her arms falling to her sides. "Sorry about that, you two." She said. Gajeel waved her away and turned to Levy who was tugging on his shirt. He cast her a curious glance and she signed out, "Was that Lu-chan's father?" To the three of them.

Mira answered ruefully, "I'm afraid so, Levy." SHe said softly, "I'm afraid so."

* * *

Lucy finally cracked her eyes open, succumbing to the fact that she was in fact awake. She sat up, the soft woolen blanket pooling at her waist. Natsu was no longer in her bed, most likely gone to the cafeteria for food. Looking around her alcove she saw something that made her do a double take.

Near the edge of the curtain, shrouded by a tangle of electrical chords, crouched Gray. His face was tainted with fear and something that looked like... lipstick?

"Gray?" She called out tentatively. He flinched at the sound and turned slightly widened eye to her. "Hi, Lucy." He whispered, making her strain to read his lips. "What's up?"

"Why are you in here?" she signed. The boy shivered in fear, making her cock her head to the side.

"J-Juvia found a, a bottle in the recroom. And-and I tripped. And, and, and, and," He continued the word over and over as if prolonging the result. Having enough, she signed sharply, "And what, Gray?"

"Bottle, spinning, ropes, lipstick." He screamed.

Lucy sighed. Pitiful, really, I mean come on. What could've possibly been this scary?

* * *

In another room a dark haired woman sat in a dimly lit room. Candles flickered arouund her as she layered her lip over and over with a thick layer of blood red lipstick. The flickering light danced across her face as she stood lipsly, her shoulders crooked and arms lip as the lipstick rolled from her hand to the floor, splattering it with red.

She hobbled to the door, her eyes wide and pupils narrowed as she howled out a blood chilling mooan.

"Gray-sama."


	11. Chapter 10

Just a note regarding the last chapter that I didn't put on, 'Juvia's obsession with Gray may be played for laughs, but imagine Fairy tail as a horror thriller anime. You wouldn't be laughing anymore.'

I am so proud of this story. I have way more reviews and follows and favorites on Chapter 10 of Fairy's House for Damaged Teens than I did on Chapter 28 of Acnologia. It makes me happy to know I'm improving. Keep supporting me ya'll!

* * *

Lucy crept through the hallway slowly. Natsu could only intertain her for so long and being cramped up in her hospital bed for a week was not her idea of fun in the first place. A good book was what she needed, and what she was about to get. Just imagineing the large tomes of knowledge the library held made her mouth water with need to read. She quickened her pace.

Ten more steps. Ten more freaking steps and she would've made it. But of course, Lucy's luck was taking a turn for the worse here of late.

A hand on her shoulder made her blood run cold. It was ten at night, most patients were in their rooms and even then she didn't know any of them whose hands were quite this large. Turning she swallowed down the urge to run, and the scream that would accompany it. "H-how did you get in here?" She said instead, shifting from under the man's hand to face him.

His stern face betrayed no emotion as he answered, as if it were obvious, "I walked in. Even lowly people such as these know not to cross a man such as myself. And yet I'm surprised the institution I trust such a precious asset allowed my entrance so easily. I may need to reconsider your treatment facility." He thought for a moment, taking Lucy's unreadable face as one of confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, a small hint of condesending content tinging his otherwise stoic voice. "You can't hear me can you? And here I was calling you an asset." He looked her over with contented eyes. "Ah well, an asset is an asset. Even if they're your wretched, insufferable, waste of good oxygen, daughter. I can say that since you can't hear me."

Lucy all but growled. Her throat hurt too much to say anything, although she understood every word. He was always like this after her mother's death. In his denial her father had accused Lucy of her death, something that carried on. She held back the tears that threatened to fall. He couldn't know she could read lips. He couldn't know that she could still play piano. He couldn't know, because if he did he'd take her back. Forcing her back into that pitiful life she spent so much time planning her escape from.

"I was pretty mad when you pulled that stunt, Lucy. Although switching the entrance forms of Magnolia High and Sabertooth Academy wouldn't have been that hard. Taking the tuition money for Saber and using it to pay for an apartment off Magnolia campus was pretty clever. But you just had to go and get yourself deaf. I'll bet you did that to smite me, didn't you? So you wouldn't have to play for me? You always were a cunning viper."

Lucy's tears flowed freely now. There was no stopping them. At the sight of her tears, Jude swelled. "Why are you crying, little viper?" He all but screamed. "I should be the one crying. Piano lessons, the finest tutors, Sabertooth Academy," He ticked them off on his fingers. "I payed for all of them. Do you know how much you owe me for just living!?"

That was the last straw. Lucy raised a shaking hand from her side and swiped it with all the force she could ever muster across his face. Her eyes aflame with rage she lifted a finger to his face. "I want you to leave." She said, her voice creaky and worn. "And I want you never to come back. I have no more to offer you except this." She slapped him again, turned on her heel, and marched the rest of the way to the library.

* * *

Jude stood there for a moment. He had really hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but he was a man who got what he wanted.

* * *

Lucy rifled her fingers over the spines of the books in the roamtic comedy section, loving the feel of the aged leather and paper beneath her fingertips. She mouthed to herself, "Read it, read it, read it, soooo good, read it, read it, read it, oh! Here's one."

She lifted he thin spine of the book off the shelf and in to her growing stack of books. Lumbering to the checkout desk she seated herself in the plush chair that sat behind Ms. Kinshee's desk. Ms. Kinshee wouldn't mind. Swiping the bar code reader across the backd of the books she began to think, flashing back to her childhood. Those lonely years without Mama that her love of escape into books began to develop further.

Without her knowing, a small tear escaped her eye. Her father did indeed know where she was. And, despite how she had hoped he wouldn't, he had come here to get her.

She was certain she had outlived her usefulness. Why now? Why did he want her back now?

A wedding. It had to be. That was the only thing she was good for now, marrying her off to a wealthy family was the only other way he could make money off her. And that was definitely why he was there. Money. It was the only reason he did anything.

And if she was correct, her days living here in peace were numbered.

* * *

Lucy's dads a little... okay a lot... OC. or not. IDK. I just know he's an ass.


	12. Chapter 11

My family scares me... like no joke. My mother is friggin insane and my father and sister are not far behind. I swear they are in secret clown cults or something. TOld my sister she was a creeper. Her respons, "Hiiiisssssssssssssssssssssss... BOOM!" Darn you minecraft video addiction... sigh. My sis is sad, really.

You know something sad? My life used to be anime, anime, sleeep, manga, school, anime. But now its just fanfiction, sleeep, school, desperate attempt to find a new anime to watch. Fairy tail will not leave my mind. But then again, thats not too bad. Oh well.

* * *

"Are all the preparations in place?" Jude asked sternly. The butler nodded, "Yes sir," He said. "Everything is as you requested."

"When will he arrive?" He absent-mindedly leafed through a small stack of papers on his desk, waiting for his servant to answer.

"Soon, sir. We were told a half-month's time at best."

"_Half a month_?" Jude's outrage at the time frame was evident through his voice.

"Yes sir," The butler replied smoothly. "They claim they have matters to attend to before the union can be finalized. They ask for our patience in the matter. Do you wish to search for another candidate, sir?" Jude waved him off, easing back into a relaxed position on his large leather chair. "That will not be neccesary, Caprico. It may take that much time to convince Lucy dear of the idea. See to it that she is informed post-haste. She must be ready to be fetched in two weeks. The wedding will take place in three."

Caprico nodded and bowed slightly, his large form balancing gracefully. "Of course, sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes Caprico, you may go." Jude waved him away, turning his full attention to the papers on his desk. Caprico nodded, raising himself from his bowed position and turning towards the door. Once outside he marched hurriedly to the nearest phone.

He picked it up smoothly, his face betraying none of the uneasiness he felt. Quickly he typed in a number, waiting as the line connected. "The Black King has made his move" He said, "The Knight will advance in a half month, the Check in two weeks, and the Checkmate in three."

His message delivered he hung up the phone, hopeful that the man he put his trust in would follow through in the protection of the White Queen.

* * *

Jellal placed the phone back down on the white pedestal. He smirked.

Two weeks, huh? That should be more than enough time.

He picked up the reciever once more, punched in the number, and waited.

* * *

"Master Sting." A pale haired woman called. "You've been summoned to Fiore for an arranged marriage by your parents. They say you have a half-month to decide."

Sting looked up from the television to cast his maid, Yukino, a slightly bored but intrigued look. "Do you have a picture of her?" Yukino riffled through the ruffled pockets of her short maid outfit for a moment before pulling out a shiny photograph from her left apron pocket. "Here, Master Sting."

He took the photo and cast a peircing glare all over the blonde captured on it's surface. In a flash he stuffed it in his pocket, turning to Yukino he said, "I accept. Tell my parents I will leave immediately." He rushed out the door to his room, stuffing a few items in a bag before returning to the foyer and rushing out the door to the private jet.

"I'm leaving now." He called as he hopped in the pilot's seat, donning the typically bulky headphones and sleek black shades, flipping switches and dials as he prepped for take off.

Yukino waved from the window as the small plane zoomed out of sight. One gone, she dialed up the Heartphilia's, informing them of his quick arrival.

"Hello again Caprico." She greeted the elder butler sweetly. "Yes, I'm afraid our Young Master took less time than his parents had anticipated. He should be ariving shortly. Thank you, Goodbye to you as well."

* * *

Erza gazed intently at the man that now stood infront of her. "Are you certain of this?" She asked calmly, fighting desperately to fight the panic that bubbled just below her stoic features. The man nodded. "I'm afraid so, Erza. I couldn't tell you much over the phone but my information is without a doubt valid."

She began to pace the perimeter of her room slowly, allowing the information to sink in. If what he said was really true then she had no time. "What do we do now, Jellal?" She asked the blue-haired man. "How can we help her?"

To this Jellal sighed, his eyes dropping a few feet and his head tilting slightly to the side. "I really am truly regretful to only bring you bad news, but I have yet to find such a thing. Her father's influence is vast, making escape dangerous and difficult."

"Can we not fight him?" Erza demanded, her patience running thinner than ice in August. "Surely we can at least stand up to him."

Jellal sighed again, his eyes reflecting the pain of being unable to help. "I'm afraid the same influence that makes escape impossible, also makes retaliation suicide. The only person who could stand up to him noow is Lucy herself. And even then he may not listen to her. I believe she's succumbed to the idea that him finding her and taking her back is inevitable. What with her first runaway attempt ended in her becoming deaf."

Erza nodded. "You could be right." She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off my the loud ring of something in Jella's pocket. Holding up a hand to the redhead, Jellal pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open. He cast the caller's name a wierd glance. Hitting the talk button he held it to his ear, "Hello?" He said uncertainly.

"We have a problem." The worry hastened voice of Jude Heartpilia's most trusted butler filled his ear. "The Knight may be moving sooner than expected."

"How soon?" Jellal became slightly flustered, this was most definitely not good.

"Today." Came the man's hurried response. "Tomorrow at the latest."

* * *

Watched a new anime yesterday called Amnesia. Good, but uber confusing. Chickie (She hasn't even been given a name yet) Keeps waking up with amnesia, finding out one of her guy friends is her boy friend, regaining some memories, then getting in another accident in which the process continues, only with different dudes. The memories keep building and confusing the hell out of the poor, soft spoken, nameless, chickie. Poor chickie. But the dudes are hot. Oddly dressed, but hot.


	13. Chapter 12

OMG YAY! 12! SO Amnesia is over and I still have no fudgin idea what the main character's name was. No name. None. Not one.

* * *

"Jellal," Erza said calmly as the schitzophrenic (Did I spell that right?) placed the phone back in his pocket, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"We may have a problem, Erza." He said calmly.

* * *

Lucy stirred in her sleep. Turning to the side she reached her hand out for the clock that usually sat by her bed. Feeling no such object she was forced to open her eyes, oblivious to the hustle made by her awakening.

Opening her eyes she saw five or so maids bustling about the large room that at one point she called her own.

"What's going on?" She called to them, one of the maids near her bed paused her step and called to another to fetch a translator. That wouldn't be necessary, of course, but if Lucy was to make her father believe she was still pitifully unable to communicate by regular speech a few sacrifices in her dignity would have to be made.

Soon a large woman with a stern expression marched into the room. Her hands were sharp and quick, spelling out a brief "My name is Maria."

Lucy nodded and responded with her own delicate and graceful, "Nice to meet you Maria. My name is Lucy." Lucy smiled and Maria's face remained stoic.

"I am your interpreter." She gestured. "You are to be married."

Lucy was slightly taken aback. Only slightly, she was always going to have an arranged marriage. The timing just surprised her. "To whom?" She gestured fluidly. "I would like to meet him before the ceremony if possible."

Maria turned to one of the maids, speaking quickly and harshly. The maid seemed uncertain but nodded slowly after a bit. They spoke a bit more and the maid rushed away at Maria's command.

"This maid has gone to see if you are able to visit with the boy." Maria answered. "You will dress now."

The maids that were bustling now came to lift her from the bed, walking her behind a screen where they began to change her, why Lucy didn't know. She had always dressed herself when she was living here. Perhaps her father thought she was worse than she was, or perhaps he didn't trust her.

She emerged from the screen dressed in the typical Heartphilia Estate wear, a full length dress with a corset and crinolines. A pink sash wrapped around her waist and tied into a large bow at her left hip. The dress itself was a lighter pink than the sash. Roses were scattered over the dress and her hair was pulled into a bow. Her face was done in light pinks and her lips glossed.

The dress was itchy and she couldn't breathe.

"This way, Miss Lucy," Maria signed to her. Too tired to argue, Lucy followed. They traveled down the hallway and turned into the sitting room. Maria entered first, Lucy following behind apprehensively. She really hoped her father didn't choose another perverted older man.

She was seated at a large burgundy sofa. On another couch of the same style sat a bleach blonde boy with a scar above one eye. The opposite ear was pierced and a smirk was painted on his face as his eyes traced over her in a way she didn't appreciate.

"Hello," He said. "My name is Sting Eucliffe." Lucy turned to Maria who was standing above her. Seeing her movements, Sting cocked his head. "Is there something the matter, Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy could've full well answered but her eyes remained placed on Maria, waiting desperately for a translation. Soon enough Maria complied, signing out his words. Lucy nodded and then smiled at Sting.

"Hello, Sting." She signed, her hands smooth through the air. "I am fine, just a little," She searched for the right word before settling for "Impaired."

Maria spoke what she signed and Sting's smirk began to slide from his face. "Are you serious?"

Lucy nodded. Sting became quiet, obviously comparing things in his mind. He seemed to reach a conclusion and stood. "Excuse me." He said. "I should be right back." That said he all but stormed from the room and down the hall to the room Lucy knew to be her father's study.

Slumping slightly in her seat, Lucy attempted to breathe normally, such actions limited by the thick piece of fabric binding her already toned stomach and rather large chest. Maria came to sit in the seat Sting abandoned.

"I believe you've just lost you're fiancée." She signed. "A pity, really."

Lucy shrugged. "I don't really care. If he doesn't want a deaf wife then that's his problem. I don't want an asshole husband." She signed back. Her movements were sharper, more angry.

* * *

Sting stomped right up to Jude and threw a finger into his face. "You never told me." He growled. Jude merely sent him a bored glance.

"Never told you what?" He said absentmindedly as he rifled through a stack of papers. This infuriated Sting and he threw a fist onto the surface of the desk, hard. "About Lucy," he clarified. "You never told me about her condition."

"Merely an impairment, I assure you." Jude responded, swatting Sting's fist from his desk. Sting stood straight. "That girl isn't impaired." He spat as he turned to leave.

"That is what my family would call damaged goods. Good luck finding her a suitable husband." With that he left.

Jude Heartphilia sighed. It was evident to him now that his useless daughter had now truly become of no value. She would be returned to that home in the morning.

* * *

Natsu rushed through the hallways of the residential wing as fast as his other senses would let him. He fell twice and was certain he cut his hand the second time. Rounding another corner he came upon Erza's room.

He knew it was early and she was probably still asleep but this was urgent. He threw open the door, surprised to find Erza was in fact awake. "Natsu?" She called the second he entered, not a trace of sleep in her voice.

"Erza," He panted out, trying his best to breathe before continuing on.

"Lucy's gone."

* * *

Sorry for the late update, although its not really that late, I had an allergy attack. Sneezing all over the place isn't fun at all. Even now I've got toilet paper stuck up my nose to stop my runny nose. Feels like that scene from She's the Man when he's got tampons up his nose for a nose bleed.


	14. Chapter 13

Review, Review, Review!

* * *

Lucy looked up as Sting returned to the room, anger clearly etched across his features. He came right in front of her and spat out harshly, "Sorry, deaf damaged bitch. But it appears you'll have to find another fiancée who doesn't mind a deaf damaged bitch for a wife. No matter how big your assets are I don't want a wife who can't hear me when I call her."

He turned behind him to snatch his coat and then stomped to the door. "Oh sorry, you can't hear me, can you? Too bad," His voice and face heavy with a condescending smirk. "Good luck finding a sucker to marry you."

The door slammed after him in a bang and Lucy was left in silence. She would cry, but oddly the jerk's words made her hopeful that her father would see her as truly useless to him now and would leave her alone. Maria signed to her, the woman's generally sharp and quick movements a little shaky and weak.

"Would you like me to translate that for you?" She said, her stoic face holding a thread of pity or remorse towards the blonde. Smiling, Lucy shook her head.

"I probably don't want to know, right?" She signed back. Maria nodded and Lucy stood, flattening her dress she took a moment to compose herself. Straightening her back, shifting her shoulders behind her, and holding her head up, she clasped her hands in front of her, resting them against the cool fabric.

"We go to my father." She said, her voice wavering with emotion, but not sadness or even a hint of fear as Maria would have expected. Her voice was too full of determination to allow even a smidgen of those emotions. She was going to talk to her father, and he was going to listen.

Maria followed, the well toned woman keeping pace with the infuriated teen. The girl's aura had changed. She was no longer idly standing by, she was taking action. Maria had dealt with many young girls born into well endowed families. Many just went along while others chose to rebel. This child, as she had heard, had done both and seeing neither would help decided to stand for herself. This was an admirable trait and despite her cold demeanor, Maria smiled.

This was going to be interesting.

Lucy's thoughts weren't in such order as the elder woman. She fought the urge to scream at her father, but doing so would only alert him to her ability to speak. However, she had already blown that cover on the night he first came to retrieve her. Shaking that thought aside she persisted on with all the grace and poise one is taught under the rook of the richest man in the world.

Soon the study door was in sight. She steeled her nerves for what undoubtedly awaited her and stopped just in front of the door. Keeping her eyes hard she threw open the doors and marched inside. Maria followed after and took her position within eyesight of Lucy.

"Father," The blonde spoke out, trying to keep the creak from her voice although she could not hear it. Her father looked up and seemed surprised to see her.

"Lucy dear," He said. "Why are you here?" He seemed more surprised at her presence than the blonde had anticipated but she pushed on.

"I am here to speak with you, to the best of my ability of course." She hoped her voice was as strong as she willed it to be and waited for his response.

"There is no need for us to discuss matters any further than we already have." He said simply. Lucy looked to Maria for a translation and all dialogue was halted as she did so. Turning back to her father a slight sense of irritated anger began to show on her face.

"We have never spoken, father. You always talked and I always listened. That does not count as a civilized conversation; I ask one of you now." Jude's eyebrow arched slightly at her words.

"We have nothing to discuss, Lucy." He said. "We never did." Maria translated and Lucy breathed deeply, calming the flames of anger that threatened to steam away her calm demeanor.

"We have something to discuss now, Father." She gritted out. "And I intend to speak with you on the matter at once. This is nonnegotiable."

Her father's silence was taken as a motion to continue, and she did so. "You have called me useless for too long, Father." She spoke. "And I have had enough of it. To you I may be seen as a pitiful waste of your money and time but to others I am wanted and loved as a family member. I wish to return there."

Jude smiled. "Oh?"

"Yes, Father. You have seen how useless I am to you, your last attempt at profiting from me failed. I see no reason for me to stay here any longer if I am to burden you so. I ask that you permit my leave from here. Call it," She smiled internally, a bit shining through onto her straight set lips. "Good business."

Her father laughed.

"I have long since known you were of no more use to me, you wretched fool!" He exclaimed. "And I have already sent Capricorn to fetch the car! Don't think so highly of yourself that I would keep you around after such an embarrassment as this! You will never see me again, or I you for that matter! Enjoy your life with your pitiful friends, my foolish waste of a daughter. Pretty soon they'll see. You'll never be more than what you are, useless."

Lucy was slightly taken aback, she hadn't expected this. But then again, her father's refusal to let her go would've been even more surprising. She closed her eyes, fighting the tears.

She was damaged.

* * *

_A younger Lucy stood in front of a large building. It had the outward appearance of a castle and although she should've been intimidated, the bright banners and streamers that hung from the towers made her feel slightly welcome._

_"Fairy's house for damaged teens," Lucy said slowly. "Why was I sent here, I'm not damaged, am I? My father says damaged goods are useless. Am I useless?"_

_"No child is useless." A voice from in front of her said. "They're just damaged. We're all damaged, child. But some are just better at hiding it. This is a place for those who are tired of hiding who they are, or being looked at differently because of it. Here, no one is useless. We are all family, and no family is perfect. But we hold each other up when they are low, hold a hand for those who've fallen, and laugh with those who need a lift of spirit."_

_The voice belonged to a short old man who stood waiting for her. She was still slightly confused. "But why Fairy's House? Are you a fairy?"_

_The man chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "No dear," He answered. "The Fairy is a being who is hated and loved at the same time, depending on the folklore. Many say they are outcasts from Heaven who weren't evil enough for hell. Who better to watch over the outcasts then the most famous of them all?"_

_Lucy smiled. She would like it here._

* * *

Her eyes flashed open. She was not useless! Her family was waiting for her. Marching back to her room she left Maria with her father. She had a dress to rip off and a pair of jeans to find.

She was going home.

* * *

Review, Review, Review!

Please.


	15. Chapter 14

Review, review, review, please please review! If I get six reviews on this chapter I'll... well I'll be super-duper happy. But the list will go as follows 4 reviews - super fluff or something sweet like that, 5 reviews - motto motto chapters, 6 reviews - super duper inner party and both 4+5.. and maybe a surprise... hehe.

* * *

Lucy snatched her bag of things from her bed and stomped out of her room. She had no need to stay any longer. Her attempt to show her father her seriousness only left her more deeply scarred. He was truly finished with her though, so the scars would heal.

Stomping down the hallway and leaping down the stairs her large steps were slowed at the sight that met her as she descended the large staircase in the front foyer. Forming two lines on the purple shag rug all the estate servants stood. Each held a different degree of sorrow across their features.

Aquarius, the pool maintenance woman stood straight, her emotions hidden securely beneath her angry mask. Lucy knew she was crying on the inside as the older woman enveloped her in a small hug. Virgo's usually emotionless face was creased with concern and worry as she joined in. One after another they joined in the teary embrace.

Lucy breathed in deeply, fighting her tears once more as more and more arms enveloped her in their warmth.

Soon they parted, wiping tears from their eyes as they once again formed their lines and bowed, speaking a heartfelt and final "Goodbye, Lucy-sama."

Lucy's tears increased as she walked down the line, speaking her own goodbyes to the people who raised her and who she was bound to never see again.

Capricorn was waiting in front of the car when she stepped outside. His usual sunglasses were on but she could see the strains of emotion breaking through his tightly drawn face. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside, pulling her luggage in behind her.

When she heard his door open and close she saw him turn to her. "I'm truly sorry for the way things turned out, Lucy-sama." Lucy just smiled at this.

"It was bound to happen, Capricorn." She consoled. "I'm just glad it's over." Her smile was bitter-sweet.

Capricorn said nothing as he turned back to drive Lucy home. No words were necessary, and Capricorn had never been one to long speeches. Lucy knew he missed her and would continue to do so and while this made her happy, she knew it was in vain. She wouldn't be coming back here again. And although that thought brought her relief, it also brought remorse for those she would be leaving behind.

A deep sigh later Capricorn was pulling up to the madness that had become Fairy's House for Damaged Teens. There were police cars out front and officers were speaking to patients and staff. Most looked confused as to what was going on and when the black limo Lucy rode in pulled up most of their attention as diverted towards her.

Lucy stepped out uncertainly, grasping the handle of her small luggage bag tightly. Capricorn closed the door behind her and nodded his head in farewell before getting back into the car and driving away, leaving Lucy alone with the craziness.

An officer approached Lucy and checked her clipboard before addressing her. "Lucy Heartphilia?" She asked, her voice slightly tired and emotionless. Lucy nodded and the woman cracked a tired smile. "Well Ms. Heartphilia," She said jokingly. "You've got a lot of people worried to death about you. Mind answering a few questions for me so I can file this report away and go back to bed?"

Lucy nodded uncertainly and the questions began. "Where were you this morning?" She looked down at her clipboard and held her pen in anticipation towards the blonde's answer.

"My father's house," She answered simply.

"Were you there willingly?"

Lucy thought this over for a moment. "Yes." She finally said, deciding that her father wouldn't take too kindly to kidnapping charges.

"Are you sure?" The officer didn't seem convinced and her concerns were clearly visible on her face. Lucy nodded. The woman seemed to want to press further but held her tongue, deciding to take Lucy's word for it and clicked her pen closed.

"Thank you Ms. Heartphilia." She gestured towards her fellow officers to fall back and they ended their interviews, obeying the woman she assumed was their commanding officer.

The patients on the lawn were rounded back inside except for one. The second he spotted the blonde he came barreling towards her, pouncing on her once near enough. The two went sprawling across the green grass and eventually stopped with the boy on top of her, clinging to her for dear life.

"Natsu," Lucy breathed as she was drawn closer to his chest. His throat rumbled with words she couldn't comprehend and seeing this, he drew away.

"Don't ever do that again." He said. "Don't ever leave me." Tears darkened his lashes and the already tan skin around his eyes. His pearly black eyes were tinted pink and his nose was rosy. His hair was in disarray and he still wore his pajamas.

He sat, pulling her between his legs and hugging onto her for dear life, one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. His head dropped to her shoulder and her shirt dampened with his tears. Smiling, she leaned her head again his and placed her hands over his.

"I promise, Natsu," She whispered. "I promise that I will never leave you again." His throat rumbled with a reply but she was too captivated by the moment to bother with deciphering it.

She was home, and while it wasn't glamorous or filled with riches, it was warm and full of love. She would never leave this place. It was her only home now and she had every intention of keeping it.

Natsu's breathing against her shoulder began to even and rumble with snores. Chuckling lightly she stirred him awake. She wouldn't trade this moment for the world.

* * *

I live for your reviews, and you don't want me to die, do you? No? Then review!


	16. Chapter 15

I made up this emoticon today, ~(-.-)~ dancing! and... ~(_._)~ upside down dancing! lol.

* * *

Natsu," Lucy whispered once more. "I'm tired, lets go inside."

Nodding in agreement Natsu released his grip around the blonde and after she stood he held his hands for her to help him up. Retrieving her luggage she pulled his hand into hers, the warm flesh of his palm sending shivers up her arm. He gripped her hand firmly but gently and together they entered the building.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered as they neared her room. "How did you know I was there? I didn't get a chance to call you before you just attacked." Natsu was silent for a moment, his grip on her hand still thrumming through his mind alongside that quiry. How _did_ he know she was there?

Stepping into her bedroom she pulled him in after her and closed the door with a solid click. Releasing his hand for a moment, she kicked off her shoes and shrugged her jeans off, favoring a soft pair of flannel capris for sleeping. Once changed she slid both her hand's into Natsu's and waited patiently for his answer.

"Natsu?" She said softly, "Are you going to answer?"

He was silent a moment more before responding simply, "I'm not sure." His voice was soft, she could tell by his eyes, and uncertain. "I don't know how but I always know when you're there. I can't see you, and yet I can. It's almost like I can feel you, smell you even. And I just know you're there."

Lucy smiled, raising her eyebrows softly. "You can smell me?" Natsu's nod answered her and she continued. "What do I smell like?"

"Sweet like sugar, and smooth like vanilla. A little spicy like cinnamon, but soothing like jasmine. You smell like everything that's good and I can't ever get enough." His face was hard set and yet soft, as though what he was saying held deep meaning to him. She raised a hand to his cheek and cupped it with her palm. He continued, "Like sunlight."

Lucy laughed lightly, the sound like a symphony of joy to Natsu, "And what does sunlight smell like?" Lucy was smiling, he could tell.

"You."He answered. "You are my sunlight." He covered her hand with his own. Nuzzling his nose into the juncture of her wrist and palm. "You are the light in my darkness. How could I not see you? How could I not know when you've come h-"

His words were cut off as Lucy's lips pressed against his. All he could think was how soft and warm they were. Gently she held them there. He could feel his eyes sliding shut and when Lucy began to pull away he snaked an arm around her waist to draw her closer.

When finally he was screaming for air he realeased her, but only slightly. He could hear Lucy's panting breaths and he had never wished so much that he could see her blushing face, hoping it was as red as his was.

"Natsu I," Lucy's voice was still shaky and soft as he pulled her further into his chest, resting his head on her's. She continued, her voice muffled by his chest. "Natsu, I think I might love you."

Natsu froze for a moment. Love had never been kind to him. He was abandoned by his parents as a baby and taken in by a man named Igneel. Igneel left him on July 7th, x777 to fend for himself. Lisanna was his first love and he tried his best to forget her. He learned she had been released from the hospital but had made no effort to contact him. He couldn't blame her.

He chose silence instead of an answer. It wouldn't have mattered either way. Soon the blonde's breathing evened out.

Lucy was asleep.

* * *

The next morning Lucy awoke in the grasp of something very warm. Upon identifying it as her pink haired best friend her cheeks warmed. The nights events flooded her thoughts and she tried to surpress the urge to leap from the bed and hide in her closet. She would've done just that, too, if the rumblings of Natsu's quiet snores hadn't pulled her from her thoughts.

Looking up she noticed just how close they really were, two centimeters and their lips would be touching. Something Lucy no longer minded all that much. inclining her head far enough to let them touch would've been simple, just a few more degrees. His lips were so close and as she had learned, very soft and warm. She licked her lips, revelling in the remainents of his smoky taste on them. Just a few degrees. Just one kiss.

A shutter went off in the room, Lucy adverted her eyes long enough for Natsu to lean his head down and effectively capture her lips with his. Her eyes immediately flitted back to him before another click reclaimed her attention. Standing near the bed was Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and Erza. Levy was the one with the camera, clicking away.

Her positioning resurfaced in her mind and she quickly shifted away from Natsu's hold over her mouth, shouting to him in embarrasement,"Natsu, why did you do that?" Natsu groaned at her volume and grinned sheepishly. "You were taking too long, Lucy," He said as though it were obvious.

Sitting up he smiled evilly. "Now," He purred. "Who's the genius with the camera? Gray?"

Levy, terrified of this natsu threw the camera at Gray and signed quickly, "Yep, Gray's got the camera. It's totally Gray with the camera. Have fun." That said she bolted, leaving the room in a stunned silence. Gajeel was the next to leave, munching on a nail as he went. Erza and Juvia followed after, debating something about flower vases and arrangements. Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were the only ones left, the two latter overpouring with a dark aura.

Gray fiddled with his thumbs as he smiled sheepishly. "Uh, hey guys." Lucy's death glare was rooted at the camera as she held out her hand. Being too scared for his life to object Gray dutifully placed the device in her open palm. Satisfied, Lucy moved her attention to Natsu.

"Sic 'em." With that Natsu vaulted off the bed and began his pursuit of Gray.

* * *

As Gray's pained screams tore through the halls, Lucy could be seen smashing the camera with a sledgehammer she found in her closet, followed by a good few whacks with a pick-axe and hatchet she also found in her closet. When she was satisfied all evidence was gone she slid her hand into her pocket, the memory card tucked tenderly inside.

* * *

YAY! Two chapters in one day! FLUFF! Why is a F shorter than f? See Ff. ~(o.O~)


	17. Chapter 16 TTTT

I have bad news guys...

* * *

Lucy smiled as she let her fingers fall on the pearly keys. Looking up to her accumulated group of friends she smiled nervously. She seated herself on the small seat infront of the grand piano and flicked her wrists out over the awaiting keys with a flourish.

She took a breath. Then another. Breathe in, breathe out, and play.

"Here I go." With that said her hands began to beat out the quick rythym of Dragonforce's Through the Fire and the Flames. She tossed her head with the notes and nodded it in rythym, her hair flying back and forth. Her eyes closed at one point, her hands taking over a job they loved so much to do. So what if she missed a note or two. She was playing again.

Her thoughts went back to the first time she heard her mother play and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Her first concert at her school talent show and the first time her father saw her through those dollar sign eyes. She had dedicated that performance to her mother.

More tears threatened to fall and she opened her eyes, refusing to let them. Her hands picked up speed, pounding away at notes she wasn't even sure were correct. Pounding her anger and her tears away always made her feel better.

Panting from the exertion she held the last note 'til the vibrations in the floor were gone. Still breathing heavily she turned to the group behind her. "Well?" She asked nervously. "How did I do? I'm a bit rusty and the whole deaf thing doesn't help much but be honest, okay?"

She watched them for a bit more, none of them making a move. She was getting anxious.

Before she went completely insane Erza's hands came together in a slow clap. Soon all joined in and the room vibrated with their applause. The piano had been moved to the rec room and soon everyone in the room was adding to the thunder. The tears Lucy had been holding back now flowed freely and as Natsu swept her into his warm arms, she smiled.

Her friends soon joined in the hug and her smile and tears increased.

She would always be an outcast, but she was loved. And that was enough.

* * *

Okay, so the bad news I figure you've already found out if you pay attention but if you don't... This is the last chapter. I know, I know, I'm just as sad as you are, but I think now is a good time to soothe it down. Believe it or not this is the first multi-chapter story I've ever finished. So I'm really proud.

I'd like to thank the following people... but on second thought there are alot of you and writing them down then typing them would take too long and I got halfay through the favorites when my hand started hurting. But I'd like to thank the fifty that followed, the thirty-six that favorited, and the forty-eight that reviewed.

TT^TT ARIGATOU, MINNA!

...

...

...

Now, for some good news! I'ma be putting up a new story when I get the kinks worked out. You guys are gunna get an exclusive peek at the summary since I love you so much! Here goes!

_The sky is dark. Always dark. I've read of stars, but never seen them. Mama says they live among us, the constellations I mean. She also says I am one myself, and that I am to return them to the sky. My name is Pyxis. But you can call me Lucy._


	18. Chapter 17

I tried guys, I really did. I tried coming home and sitting down and NOT writing a new chapter for this story. But, as you are aware, that didn't work. FAIRY'S HOUSE LIVES!

* * *

"Lucy Heartphilia, huh?" A portly man chuckled as the soft chimes of a piano filtered in from the speakers of his laptop. "I had feared Jude was simply vying for greater funds when he informed me of her talent. See to it our people get in touch with him immediately. I wish to make a deal."

"Yes sir, right away." Totomaru bowed as he spoke before straightening himself and paced briskly towards the phone on the wall. Punching in the number he lifted the receiver to his ear, listening for the dial tone. When a gruff voice picked up on the other end he began the proposal.

"Mr. Heartphilia, I am pleased to report to you that Maser Jose has taken an interest in your daughter's ailities and would like to discuss with you the details of her future." His voice was steady and persuasive, the same that had convinced many well-known artists to sign on. So the reply was something he was not prepared for.

"I'm sorry, but I have no daughter." Jude's voice held no trace of sadness.

Totomaru pressed on none-the-less. "I'm sorry to hear that sir, I had not heard of her passing. My condolenses. To whom could my Masteer send flowers."

"No need for such a thing," Jude dismissed emotionlessly. "She's still alive. But not to me. If that is all then tell Jose to keep to his own affairs. I am much too busy for his money games. Good day." With that the line wnet dead.

Totomaru placed the reciever back into it's tray gently. Turning back towards Jose he stepped briskly to his desk. "I'm afraid," He said. "That obtaining Ms. Heartphilia's talent may be more difficult to ascertain than originally predicted. Her father claims no relation to her."

Jose thought this over for a moment. "You may be right." He thought a moment more. "Set up searches. We must find her."

* * *

"What else can you play, Lucy-san?" Wendy chirped from her seat infront of Lucy. Smiling, Lucy began to count them off.

Lucy thought for a moment before signing, "Fur Elise, Mozart Symphonies, Beethoven Symphonies, Waltzes, you name it. My Mother was a very popular piano player. She taught me most of what I know. Father got me piano lessons when she died, but it wasn't the same. We'd sit on the piano, me on her lap, and play pieces for hours when Father was busy with work."

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful person," Levy signed as she sat beside the other bluenette. "Could you tell us about her?" Levy's face was slightly pinched in hopes she hadn't asked too much. However, Lucy's smile brightened.

"Of course, Levy." She replied with easy motions, "I look alot like her. She was always smiling, even in the later stages of her illness. Her smiles always made me feel better. She was always so warm, kind too. All the servants loved her. She would go to the kitchen and help the cooks with meals whenever she felt up to it. She was not just their Mistress, she was their friend. She taught me so many things. About music and the stars. We'd go outside at night when The sky was clear and just watch the sky in silence, each of us off in our own worlds."

Lucy's lip quivered with the memories as she spoke. She missed her mother.

"Even when she was sick she was the strongest woman I will ever meet. The longest she should've lived was twenty. She lived to thirty five. I admired her so much." She looked up from her hands that hand woven their way into the fabric of her skirt. Levy and Wendy were in tears.

As Wendy spoke her lip quivered. "I'm so sorry, Lucy-san." Levy nodded her agreement with the younger girl. "Sorry I asked, Lu-chan." She signed.

Lucy shook her head as she signed back. "No, Levy-chan, don't be. I just wish she would've been able to meet you all."

"I wish we could've met her, too, Lu-chan." Levy signed. "She sounds like a really fun and nice lady. She had to be, of course, to have such a wonderful daughter. I'm sure she'd be proud of you, Lu-chan."

Lucy smiled. "I think so, too. DO you want to hear one of her favorite songs? She taught me the dance to it when I was younger. I loved to dance while she played."

Levy and Wendy nodded and Lucy stood, walking over to the piano. Setting herself up she began to play a piece with a nice tempo for dancing. The bass line was simple, three notes with an accent on one. After a few measures of this she began to add in melody notes, a soft sound. Lucy began to sway as the main melody entered, her fingers tracing a path they loved to travel, and traveled often.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Levy and Wendy begin to sway along with the music and she smiled.

With two quick notes the piece ended.

"What is that called, Lu-chan?" Levy signed.

Lucy smiled. "Waltz number two. Mother and Father danced to it at their wedding. That's why Mother loved it so much."

"It's very pretty." Wendy added, her face beaming.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as well. A visitor tore Wendy and Levy's attention away from the blonde and to them. It was Gray, shirtless.

"Lucy," He said. "You've got a visitor."

Lucy's smile faltered. Loke had just visited the other day, he wouldn't be back so soon would he? And if not Loke...

Then who?

* * *

We're playing Waltz no.2 in our band. That song is so pretty, but catchy. Very, very catchy. Ergo annoying.


	19. Chapter 18

So I've been told many times that I should write a book. But a full novel requires so much effort, and time, and effort. I've also been told I will be the next Stephen King (You guys haven't seen my twisted work) but the thing is I wouldn't be able to watch my own movies. The scene from Life of Pi with the hyena freaked me out so much I cowered under my covers for the better part of the time it took for me to go to bed just waiting for the hyena to get me. I'm pitiful, really.

Anyways, onto the story! You guys have no idea how much I love this story. The reviews make me happy, the follows and favorites mean I must be doing something right, I just love writing and I'm just glad you guys like my work. *sniff, sniff*

For real this time! Hit it, Jimmy! (Idk who Jimmy is, it just worked.)

* * *

"Get Bora on the phone." Jose commanded, his voice holding not a shred of anything to be defied. "I want him on this right away."

"Bora?" Totomaru gasped lightly. "Already? But I thought Bora wa only for extreme clients who have refused all other offers and negotiators. Why send him first?" Totomaru almost bit his tongue in recoil. He spoke out of line and Master Jose would not forgive him so easily. He remained silent as the dark haired man steamed.

"My reasons are beyond your need-to-know, Totomaru," Jose growled. His voice only adding to the man-servant's quivering. "However," Jose continued, his voice softer but steely none-the-less. "I find it humorous you've paid so much attention to my dealings and affairs. Therefore I will enlighten you."

Totomaru released the breath he was unaware he was holding. Nodding slowly in releif and grattitude he breathed a quick, "I am most grateful, sir."

"As you should be." Jose returned coldly. "As I was saying, Bora's natural talent for... negotiation may be prudent with this particular client. However, since Jude shows no claim to his daughter's management we must strike as soon as possible. You are certain she is at this residence?"

Totomaru nodded. "Yes, many witnesses and Heartphilia Estate staff verified that she has taken residence in this facility."

"Good. Give this address to Bora and send him there immediately." Jose scribbled the address down on a piece of paper and handed it over. "Make sure he is aware how important this deal is to my company."

Jose smirked, his fingers lacing together beneath his chin as he chuckled before continuing, "And to his paycheck."

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify time frames, that up there, happened like a day before the part of last chapter with Lucy, Levy, and Wendy. Ok? Ok.

* * *

Lucy let Gray lead her down the hallway, they weren't headed to the Visitor's Center like she had once thought, but rather down to the front lobby. Her confusion and curiousity only grew as they turned into the main office.

"Where are we going?" She asked Gray, voicing her confusion. "You said I had a visitor, right?"

Gray nodded, the only way he could answer since he was ahead of her. They reached a door and he turned to face her. "I have no idea why you're meeting them here instead of in the Visitor's Center, Luce. Master sent me to get you and didn't neseccarily give me all the details."

Lucy nodded. "Could you go in with me?" Her curiousity was replaced with nervousness as her stomach began to drop and fill with a foreboding sense of dread.

Gray thought a moment, his eyes darting nervously. Sighing he relented, "Alright," Lucy cheered quietly as he continued, "But if Master asks me to leave, I'm gone."

Lucy nodded, it was fair. She tucked her shoulders back and took a deep breath. "Alright," She said, tuning all the poise and confidence of a high-class lady. "I'm ready."

Gray raised his eyebrows lightly before shrugging his shirt off and opening the door, Lucy hissing for his clothes before the latter could be completed.

The pair stepped in, Gray closing the door behind Lucy as she stode in confidently. "You wished to see me, Master?" Her attention was first on Master, but his face made her look again. He was cross, that was obvious, but at what she had not the slightest clue. That didn't last long.

"I'm afraid I'm not the one who wishes to speak with you, Lucy." He said, his voice tight, "As I instructed Gray to inform you, you have a visitor." He gestured to the left of him and sure enough there stood a man a bit older than Lucy, mid-thirties at most. His deep violet hair was swept above his head and an X-shaped mark was inked above his left eyebrow. He wore a white button shirt trimmed in scarlett and scarlett dress pants. He wore two rings on his right hand.

She acknowledged him with a nod and turned to face him. "Pleasure to make your aquiantance. My name is, as you may have already heard, Lucy." She bowed curtly and smiled as she straightened. "May I ask what your business with me is?"

The man smiled. "Oh my," He said, "Aren't you the prim and proper, hm? Once an heiress, always an heiress, I like to say. It's a shame your dear daddy didn't want to deal with my boss." He smirked. "You must've done something truly horrible for him to abandon such a great talent."

Lucy's eyebrow quirked up. "I'm sorry," She said sickly-sweet. "Are you here to offend, or recruit me? I'm afraid I'm having trouble determining which. However I find neither appealing."

The man waved his hand dismissively, "Yes, yes, sorry." He began to pace the left wall of the office, his hands crossed over his chest, one palm holding his elbow. "This is an unusual case indeed, Miss Lucy." His hand began to talk along with him as he paced. "An heiress to one helluva fortune runs away from home. Smart, yes, but unfortunately for her at the end of first semester at her new school an explosion in the chemistry lab cost her her hearing. A shame, really, I hear she was a genius on the piano." He paused his speech to let the information sink in.

Lucy was stiff and steaming. A quick glance to either side showed that Master, knowing this already, was unimpressed. Gray however, was masking his surprise behind a mask of indifference. She knew he was going to ask about this later, seeing as he knew what made Natsu blind. That secret wasn't going to stay long.

"I find it unfair that you know so much of me, whilst I know nothing of you. Care to share?" Lucy's tone was nonnegotiably hard, she was an heiress afterall. Dealing with difficult staff was second nature.

He chuckled. "It seems I forgot to introduce myself, Miss Lucy." He bowed curtly, straightening almost immediately. Lucy found the bow condescending and the man doubly so.

"My name is Bora. I work for Phantom Records as a negotiator. The best in my line of work, many say." He smirked confidently.

Lucy remained unimpressed. "I see," She said. "And what business does such a name as Phantom Records have with me. I've cut all ties with my father long ago, if that is your aim."

Bora chuckled. "We've already been made aware. Your father was the first person my employer spoke to, he told us the same thing." His laughter ceased and he fixed the blonde with a steely stare. "No, I've been sent here to speak with you on the matter of a contract with my company. Full benefits, time off, full access, everything. I've brought a copy for you to look over if you wish."

Lucy stood for a long moment in seemingly contemplative silence. On the inside she spouted curses to whatever being had begun to hate her so.

On the other hand, Bora smirked. He was the best of the best and always got the client. He had a reputation to uphold, and no metter what the blonde thought was her answer. It would be yes.

One way or another.

* * *

LONGEST CHAPTER! Idk why I wanted to end this story, I've got sooo many ideas for it. YAY!

Anywho, sorry for not posting this yesterday but I have a math project due tomorrow that demanded completion, no offense but I'd rather have a good grade in Math II than be on time for an update. Don't hate me.


	20. Chapter 19

YAY! 19!

* * *

Lucy sat for a moment, deciding she had given the act enough time she smiled softly towards the newest pain in her ass. Said man turning his full attention on her at the signal. "I appreciate your company's offer, Bora, I really do," She said, damn her acting skills were good, "But at this time I would have to decline." Her smile showed all of the regret she was not feeling and her eyes were filled with the same.

Bora's face never changed. "I see," He said simply before delving into plan B. "How about I leave the contract here with you so you may look over it, and if in time you change your mind I shall leave my number as well." He laid the stack of papers on Master's desk and bowed curtly to all before shuffling out the door.

Once he was gone Lucy strode to the desk, lifting the large stack in one hand. She flipped it open to the first page and scowled. Master and Gray remained silent as they watched her face change from disgust to outrage and with a flick of her wrist the stack was discarded into the metal waste bin beside the desk.

Feeling this wasn't enough, Lucy fished a pink lighter from her pocket. At Gray's strange look she answered, "Natsu." This cleared up the confusion of both Gray and Master and soon the contents of the wastebin were up in flames.

"And that's that." She dusted her hands off and turned to the two men. "I'm sorry for the trouble, Master. You as well, Gray. My father's been dissuading these guys since forever and now that I'm out of his radar they're picking up on me again. Damn bastards." Her cruder nature was back as her hand was placed on her hip, her weight shifted to that foot.

Gray waved her apology away. "That's okay, Lucy. I forgot you were once an heiress. Quite hard to believe nowadays. Wouldn't you say, Master?"

Master chuckled. "Quite. However I feel the same as Gray, it's not your fault these men are coming after you. Build a better mousetrap and the world will pave a pathh to your door, I've heard it said."

The younger ones didn't quite get this but went with it. "What was on the contract, Lucy?" Gray asked, truly curious. Lucy's scowl returned at the mention of the papers from, and now in, hell.

"A bunch of crap. Benefits and priviledges my ass. My cut of all procedes was to be 25%. Twenty-five freaking percent!" Lucy began to rave about the contents of the contract as the ashes in the waste bucket smoldred and dimmed, all contents now destroyed.

* * *

Lucy continued to smolder the next few days. She didn't tell anyone and slowly the fire dimmed, determined to put it behind her.

Eventually Lucywas back to normal, playing requests in the rec room whenever possible. She had trouble with the tunes she didn't know. She couldn't just go learn them, so she'd pull up youtube videos with tutorials and learn them that way.

At one point Gray and Juvia would take turns singing along to some tunes. Of course, Lucy couldn't tell you if they were actually any good, but everyone else seemed to enjoy it.

"Levy!" She called one day. "I'm going outside for a walk, you wanna come with me?"

Levy thought for a moment before shaking her head and gesturing to the book perched on Gajeel's head as he snoozed away with his head on her lap. Lucy thought to question it, but seeing how content the two were, desided against it. She had heard Gajeel and Natsu got into it again, only to be busted by Erza. Lucy shivered. He'd be asleep for awhile.

Shaking the feeling off Lucy continued to the lawn. There was a walking path into the woods behind the building that not many knew about. She'd go there every now and again when she needed to clear her head and the sky was clear.

Taking the path with small strides she marvelled at the scenery in the sunset. The trees were bathed in vibrant hues and she breathed heavily as the wind picked up, blowing her hair and the forest air into her face.

She wished she could hear it. The rustling leaves as the wind and other forces pushed them around, the distant bubbling of the stream that crossed the path. She sighed. If only.

But she wouldn't be here now if she could hear, so she was thankful.

A few more minutes of silence and strides led her feet to an open clearing. There were no big cities near here so the light and air pollution was minimal, perfect for stargazing.

She lay down in her typical spot, directly in the middle of the field and slightly flattened from previous trips. She strode to it peacefully. The night was falling slowly and the stars would be out any minute. Plenty of time to get comfortable.

She sank into the plush green grass and felt as stray blades of it tickled her cheeks and ears. Her hair fanned around her face as she entwined her fingers above her belly. Sighing she watched as the first stars glimmered into existance.

The cold pain of a needle was barely able to register as her eyes slid closed.

She never heard it coming.

* * *

Hahahahahahaha! Wi-fi died this afternoon. Darn wi-fi. Did you know wi-fi doesn't stand for anything?! I always thought it was an annagram for wireless fi-something. I digress, then had a zombie themed party to go to. Sharpie stitches and 24-hour lipgloss blood. Surprisingly the lipgloss has proven harder to remove than the sharpie... make-up people are appearantly doing something right.

This chapter is a little short, sorry about that. I had something to add but thought this ending was more suspenseful. (I just added this AN to get story up to 1,000 words. Lol.)


	21. Chapter 20

WEEKEND! SUMMER! YAAAAAAY!

Review, review, review!

* * *

Natsu yawned as he stepped into Lucy's room. Automatically recoiling as his shin colided with a low standing table. "Ouch," He hissed. "Lucy, are you here? You redecorated again, didn't you? I need help. Lucy?!" He sighed, reaching into his pocket to fish out the collapsable walking stick and waving it around, making a new mental map of the room layout.

The table was moved only about a foot to the left of its previous location against the wall. A painting hung above it, probably the resoning for the move. Other than that, no other changes were made so the rod was soon retucked away in his pocket.

Yawning once more he made his way slowly over to her bedside and rested a hand where her shoulder should have been. Keyword, should. His hand hit nothing but the soft fabric of her comforter, still tucked neatly into the mattress.

It was late, and although warning bells began to ring in Natsu's head, he succumbed to the heavy pull of sleep as he slid under the blankets, allowing the scent of his favorite blonde lull him to sleep.

* * *

Levy continued to entwine her fingers in Gajeel's dark hair as he snored lightly against her lap, his warm breath brushing against her knees, her book long since closed.

The door opened, catching her attention, and a shirtless Gray stepped in. "Hey, Levy." He said, glancing around the room. "Have you seen Lucy anywhere?" His voice was both curious and concerned, but she wasn't certain why.

Nodding, Levy signed to him, "Lu-chan went outside to see the stars. Like she always does when it's warm and clear." Her eyebrows lifted as Gray's face became more serious and nervous, his concern growing. "Alone!?" He shouted, not loud enough to carry too far, but loud enough to rouse Gajeel. He shifted on Levy's thighs, turning to bury his face in her stomach.

Levy started at this action, her jumping shaking him awake. Blinking he lifted himself to a sitting position, "What's the matter, shrimp?" He said groggily, "Somethin' the matter?"

Levy motioned to Gray, shrugging her shoulders. She honestly had no idea.

Gray cleared his throat, his nerves still present. "Lucy went off alone, right?" Levy nodded. "How long ago?"

Levy thought for a moment before signing, "About an hour or so. What's wrong? Lu-chan goes outside by herself all the time here of late. Why the worry?"

Gray seemed conflicted on an answer, mulling the words over in his mind before responding. "You know last week Lucy had a visitor," He started. Levy nodded, still confused. "Well that was a recruiter from some record company. He didn't do very well in the convincing but he did well to set Master on edge."

Levy motioned for Gray to continue and he did so, "Well he called back this morning, asking for Lucy's response to the contract."

Gajeel joined in. "What did bunny-girl have to say about it?"

Gray's concern was temporarilly replaced with a smug smirk. "She read the first page, and sent it up in flames."

"Lighter she got from Fire Breath?" Gajeel asked, slightly proud of the blonde. Gray nodded, his concern slowly returning to his features, "But when Master told the Bora guy of Lucy's disinterest in his proposal, he didn't seem to pleased. He asked to meet with Lucy once more and though Master refused he seemed determined to meet with her. Master sent me to find her."

Gajeel's face clouded a bit. "What record company did you say he was from?" His tone was dark and grim and his face showed the gravety behind his words.

Gray seemed a bit on edge with this question and answered almost immediately. "I didn't." He said, "But I believe he said he was from Phantom Records."

"PHantom, hm?" Gajeel reiterated. "Well then, Stripper Queen, I believe you may have a problem."

"How so?"

"Well, if your recruiter was from Phantom, bunny-girl may be in more trouble than you think."

* * *

"Mrs. Hearphilia." The man said once more. "I urge you to reconsider your position on our offer. I assure you you won't regret it."

Lucy snorted. She hadn't even bothered with the sophisticated persona and was instead playing the moody woman, demanding the moon and giving nothing. "I don't think so." She spoke, her voice was nasally and heavy with a thick, mush mouted accent she had heard many other heiresses using. "Your contract doesn't even include a unicorn clause. How am I to work without one? And there isn't even a wardrobe budjet. How am I to function without one? Do you expect me to buy my own clothes? Ha!"

Lucy leaned back into her chair and humphed. She was getting to him, she could tell. His smile was becoming more and more strained with her every word. "Of course," He said. "We will have our lawyers look into those... suggestions." He sighed.

"Jose," She said. "You know, you could always just let me go and then I would be off your back. You leave me alone, I leave you alone. A win-win really."

Jose chuckled. "Oh, Lucy." He said, "Why would I ever volentarily leave such a talent outside of my grasp? No, no, all of your demands will be taken into account and then executed to the best of our ability so long as you sign." He slid the paper over to her once more. "Here is the revised copy of the one we had you read. Please read over it and point out any flaws you see."

Lucy took the papers and flipped the folder open, immediately scowling. "Why is Gordon Ramsey my personal chef?! Have you seen him on Why not Martha Stewart of Alton Brown?! And why is Vera Wang my designer!? Quilted bags are sooo not my style!" She crumpled the page up and threw it at Jose's head, the wad bouncing off his nose harmlessly. She slid the folder back over to him and recrossed her arms.

"Try again."

Jose gripped his hands tightly together, restraining his tongue from lashing out his nasty thoughts. This girl was grating on his last nerve.

Lucy smirked as she watched him, this wouldn't take much longer.

* * *

Mother notified me of the probability of one of you readers coping my story for profit. You wouldn't do that... WOULD YOU!? I'll have you know I am friends with a black-belt in karate with slight sadistic tendencies.

Anyway, my school is out! Beach trip in a few days! Yay!


	22. Chapter 21

Hehehehehe.. soooo many idea's they are a flowing! But, if you don't review, my confidence goes down, and no confidence means no inspiration, no inspiration means no new chapter, no new chapter means very sad readers... you don't want to be sad, do you? Didn't think so.

* * *

The silence was cut short by Gray. "What do you mean, Gajeel?" He said. "Do you know Phantom?"

Gajeel was silent for a moment, mentally cursing his tongue for speaking. "Sort of," He said finally. "I used to work there part time. My job was sketchy, to say the least. Their whole business is shady. I'll just about bet that recruiter did more to convince her not to sign."

Gray nodded. "Yea," He agreed. "Insults everywhere. Although I did discover how Lucy lost her hearing." The pair infront of him perked. The blonde was always evasive as to her accident, this always struck everyone as odd, seeing as they usually held group sessions with Mira and discussed these things. Lucy had always evaded this part of sharing and Mira seemed to overlook this descrepincy, much to Erza's displeasure.

Gajeel took a nail from his pocket and began to nibble on the end, Levy quickly removing it and throwing it behind her. "Anyway," He said, returning to the previous topic, "You may want to get back to the Bunny Hunt. But if you can't find her, I can drive you to Phantom Headquarters."

Gray thought for a moment before running out the door, only to run back in again a little while later.

He threw something at Gajeel and headed back out the door, pausing to shout back, "Well come on, Mira's gunna notice I jacked her car keys any minute now."

Levy and Gajeel took no time to run out behind him and then out the front door.

Only to stop for a moment in awe.

"You expect me to drive up to Phantom Records in _this_?" The car was a pepto pink VW bug with silver curly-cues laced across the surface. Flowers lined the windsheilds and pink fur lined the rear-view. "Dude," Gajeel cried in disbelief. "The interior's _bedazzled_! Like _legit_ bedazzled! With _pink rhinestones_, bedazzled."

Gray shivered. "The seats are animal print,_ animal print_."

Levy sighed as they continued to rant on the pinkness and... girliness of it all, Levy snatched the keys and cranked the engine. Honking the horn she dragged them out of their... pink panic. "Are you going to rant on how girly the car is or are we going to get Lu-chan?" She signed.

Gray and Gajeel looked at each other for a moment before sliding into the backseat. "Why did you have to get Mira's keys again, Stripper Queen?" Gajeel moaned.

Gray groaned. "Don't remind me." He muttered darkly.

Gajeel laughed and soon he was giving Levy directions to Phantom Headquarters.

_Just wait Lu-chan_, Levy thought. _We're on our way_.

* * *

"Wrong again," Lucy chimed. "Do you expect me to shop retail? How am I supposed to have a tolerable wardrobe with such a small budget?"

Jose's smile tightened as once again a wadded paper ball bounced off his nose. This girl had been sitting there for almost three hours and never once had she not found something wrong with the new draft. "Yes," he said, his voice as tight as his face and clipped. "I see your point I'll let my lawyers know of your displeasure. The new one should be out soon. Any other issues, Lucy-chan?"

Lucy smirked internally, bad question. "Well," She all but sang. "Where's my unicorn clause. I thought I asked for a unicorn clause. And the limo I'm being offered has to feature a hot tub, wet bar, and flat screen. And why is there only one limo? You expect me to ride in the same limo every day? And the driver's name must be Maximillian Alexander Charles."

Jose's eyes were about to bug from his head. _Unicorn clause_? Who did this woman think she is? "I'm afraid the unicorn clause is nonnegotiable. There are no such things as u-"

"NO SUCH THING AS UNICORNS!?" Lucy jumped from her seat, slamming her hands down on the desk. "Oh, and I suppose Fairies and Mermaids don't exist either." Jose opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off once again.

"No! We're _done_. I _refuse_ to work with anyone who says - _no_, even _thinks -_ such blasphemy. I'm out," She twirled around and stomped towards the door. "Peace!"

She continued to storm out, not stopping for any of Jose's reconciliations. Only when the door was slammed in her face did she even acknowledge him. "I'm afraid," He said, "That you're silly antics have reached their end, Miss Lucy." He stepped from behind his desk, stalking his way to her.

"You will sign this contract, Unicorn Clause or no."

He grasped her upper arm in his hand roughly, dragging her back to the desk and forcing the blonde down to her seat. He held out a pen.

"Sign." His voice held a dark tone that said he meant business, but two could play at that game. Rising from her seat Lucy grabbed the pen and threw it as far over her shoulder as she could, never losing eye contact.

"I think not." She growled. "I don't sign anything. I have no interest what so ever in anything you have to offer me. In case you weren't aware I'm deaf, I can't even play properly anymore. Let alone write new pieces. I think it would be best for all of us if you just let me go now."

Jose chuckled. "Your condition has already been brought to my attention," He said smugly. "I'm surprised you aren't aware that Beethoven was deaf for the later part of his career. As for your playing I know you manage just fine. I've had my eyes on you for I time now, Miss Lucy, and I always get what I want."

Lucy's confident scowl deeped with rage. "I'm afraid that frame of mind won't last for long. You're not getting me, I'd rather die."

Jose glanced at the window, he really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

Levy slammed on the brakes, jostling Gray and Gajeel around to the point of cursing violently. "What the hell, Levy?" They shouted.

Levy sent them a look, automatically shutting them up, before pointing at the thing she had almost hit. There, running at what looked like top speed, was Natsu. He had tripped over something it seemed, and was seated at the edge of the road. Gray hopped out first.

"Hey, Natsu," he shouted, gaining the pinkette's attention. "What're you doing out here?"

Natsu looked up and smiled. "Oh good," He said. "I need a good pair of eyes. Mine suck if you didn't already know. Help me up Gray." Confused, Gray did as told and brought Natsu to his feet.

"Uh, Natsu. You didn't exactly answer my question. What the hell are you doing out here?"

Natsu looked slightly taken aback. "What do you think?" He said as though it was obvious. "I'm going to go get Lucy back. Same as you I suppose."

Gray chuckled. "Flame brain," He said. "You never cease to amaze me." Opening the door he threw Natsu in the back, forcing Gajeel to take residence in the passenger's seat..

"Be glad you can't see the car, Natsu." He said as Levy switched gear and tore away. "Why, Ice Princess?" Nastu asked, genuinely intrigued.

Levy sighed silently as Gray answered. "It's pink."

Natsu shivered.

"Like your hair."

"_HEY_!"

* * *

HAHA. Like your hair. Hehe. Anyways, yay! New chapter! Review! Review! REVIEW!

I'm watching She's Just Not That Into You. My inner nerd cringes whenever I see movie characters making complete fools of themselves. Like a nerd-pathy link. Hehe.

If you rip off my fanfiction, Jose will throw you out the window while you sleep. You've been warned...


	23. Chapter 22

My family is strange... no other words come to mind. They... scare me.

* * *

Jose's tone was firm as he gave his ultimatum. "You will sign this contract. Now. I've wasted too much of my time and resources on you to turn back now. Either you sign, or I can't guarentee you'll wake up in the morning a happy woman. Or that you'll wake up at all."

Lucy swallowed hard at his implication and stood from her seat shakily, backing away from him slowly. He followed, and she didn't realise until a bit too late that he was backing her up against the one thing she hadn't thought about. The terrace.

Looking out, she realized with much anxiety that she was at least twenty stories high, if not more. She would live, yes, but only if she did it right. Falling head first was not an option.

"What will you do, Lucy-chan?" Jose spoke mockingly. "Surely you realize the situation you've put yourself into, no? I mean, if you had just signed the first contract, none of this would've been neseccary."

Lucy scoffed. "You're saying its my fault you can't write out a proper contract? I feel bad for you. Really, I do. It must suck having so many people hate your guts. I wonder if they'll take numbers for who gets to dance oon your grave first? Probably Rock, Paper, Scissors. Maybe even flip a coin? What do you think?"

"I think you're done talking now." Jose spat as her back was pressed against the cold marble of the terrace railway. She looked behind her uncertainly. All sorts of thoughts ran through her head. Physics equations she had once read, something about one square yard of drag reducing fall speed by 30%? But she had nothing to use.

Her thoughts were cut off by the words of her attacker. "Are you sure we can't make a deal?"

That was the last thing she saw before a hard shove to her shoulders sent her flailing over the marble railway. Grasping desperately for a hold on the railing she bruised and cut her hands, the action fruitless as her descent continued unfaltered. She tried to scream, but her mouth wouldn't open against the force being applied to it.

She had once read that in times of great stress, the senses become hyperactive, making time seem to go slower. This was true, she found, as every tiny detail began to register and her brain went in overdrive. Her fingers were sore but she didn't dare look as she clawed onto the rockface that was the side of the building, grasping for dear life but gaining no hand hold. Only more pain.

She could feel the warm blood trickle onto her palms but that was the least of her worries. She needed to live. People had survived falls from tens of thousands of feet before, right? She could do it... probably.

Gasping to breathe she reaslised the fal should've lasted a few seconds, but it felt so long. Minutes, hours, she couldn't tell. But if she was going to die, she wanted to get it over with.

It was then the ground came up to meet her. She had barely enough time to shift into a position she felt would cause less stress on her body, but the crunch upon impact made her think perhaps she didn't do it well.

The darkness took over shortly afterward.

* * *

Natsu stiffened in his seat as the pulled into the driveway of Phantom Headquarters. "Something's happened." He said, his voice small and panicky. ""Something's happened to Lucy."

The trio cast him a strange look but when the pink-tinted headlights fanned over the crumpled form of a person, their blood ran cold. Natsu was the first to act, springing out of the car mid-turn and bolting out, screaming for direction. He knew she was there, and he cursed his vision yet again. _Where was she_?

Gajeel jumped out after him, Natsu following his heavy steps. "Here she is." The older boy spoke, oddly calm though obviously festering on the inside. Natsu dropped to his knees beside the blonde, feeling her for injuries with feather-light touches. He winced as his fingers grazed her leg, a thick and warm substance sticking to the tips.

"She's bleeding!" He shouted to the others. Gray quickly dialed up 911 and Master, now aware how late it really was. No later than three in the morning he could assure you. He joined the others around Lucy as they examined her, and he was suddenly glad Natsu couldn't see.

Her face was pale and her lips were becoming blue at the edges. Her hair was stained crimson in some areas, no doubt with blood. There was alot of it, covering her hands and arms, pooling beneath her feet. Her leg was definitely broken, bent in an unnatural way with a buldge that could only be the fractured bone prssing against the skin. He had to look away.

Looking around he realized Gajeel was nowhere to be found.

This thought was pushed from his mind as the flashing lights of an ambulance blared to life at the end of the drive.

* * *

Gajeel stalked down the hallway. White hot adrenilane flashed through his veins and his nails dug into his gripped fists. Jose would pay.

"I thought you had more class than that," He shouted as he entered, "Throwing a defenseless girl from the twenty-third floor? Have you lost your soul completely?" The man in question seemed a bit off put as Gajeel stormed right up to him and grasped his collar.

"Ah," Jose said sweetly, his voice sickly. "Why aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Gajeel-kun? It's been what? A year?"

Gajeel growled. "Eleven months, twenty-seven days."

"Oh, the time does fly." Jose squealed, Gajeel's hold on his shirt front never once faltering though his fist shook with raw rage. "You're rather missed around here. Why don't you come back? I'm sure the guys would love having you back on."

"Not on your life." Came the instant reply. "I value my soul too much to sell it to the devil you are."

"Oh, poo," Jose pouted. "You never were much fun, Gajeel-kun. Just like your mother." Gajeel's grip on his shortfront moved to his neck, his other hand rising to join in. "Don't bring her into this." He growled. "Don't you _dare_ bring my mother into this."

"Alright," Jose spoke calmly, despite the two hands gripping his throat feircely. "But we'll have to speak of it eventually."

Gajeel's grip on the man suddenly loosened, and he turned away. "I have nothing to say to you otherwise." He said lowly and slowly, enunciating each syllable in crystal clarity.

"You killed her, that's all there is to it." With that said he continued his exit, pausing in the door way only for a second.

"I advise you to leave my friends alone," He said. "Father."

He never looked back.

* * *

GASP! hehe. So, who though Natsu was gunna catch Lucy? Hehehehe. I stuck him in there just to fool you. Gotcha! But Mira's car *Shiver* Although a girl, I would burn that car if ever it was given to me.


	24. Chapter 23

ERMEGERD! BERND CERNCERT! YERY! Hahahaha thats difficult to read. English = OHMYGOD! BAND CONCERT! YAY! Incredibles, Waltz no. 2, Narnia, and a bunch of other stuff here I come! Purty dress on, hair up, can you believe it? I'm wearing hairspray. I, like, never wear hairspray or use irons on my hair. I didn't use an iron today but I hairsprayed my bun so it wouldn't come out. I kid you not, Wake up to out the door on a school morning takes me less than half an hour. That includes eating breakfast. Whereas some of my friends take, like, an hour. I'm a fail as a woman. Oh well, if I cared I'd care. If that makes any sense.

On to the story 'cuz the author's off her rocker!

* * *

Lucy groaned. Her leg was warm and numb, restricted by something and elevated. She must have broken it. That explained the crunch.

She breathed, her mind was cloudy with no doubt anesthetics, and she struggled to form a coherent thought against the waves of drug induced sleep. Bleak images filled her mind. A blush of pink against her pillow, a warm flash of gleaming white, a firm hand in hers, the deafening boom that shattered her eardrums. The eardrum itself could be healed, of course, but the large mass of scar tissue made it inoperable.

The cold bite of a needle was present on her forearm and she assumed that was where the IV was placed. She hated IV's. IV's meant tubes, and there had been so many tubes. So many whirring, buzzing, humming, machines. Suddenly and against her will another memory filled the dark spaces of her sleeping mind.

_A young Lucy breathes heavily as she hurries to her Mother's room. She hadn't been out of there in weeks, and Lucy really wanted to show her the new song she learned. The grouchy governess had forbade the blonde for bothering her mother, utterly refusing to let her anywhere near the room. That hadn't lasted long. The governess was gulible, truly believing Lucy was asleep during naptime and obviously oblivious to the secret passage in the blonde's closet._

_She evened her breathing before opening the door slowly, peaking in to search for her mother's form. The sickly sweet smell of clorox automatically flashed in her senses, which was odd. Her mother hated the smell of bleach. The whir of medical equipment hit her ears shortly after. _

_Her curiousity increased as she came closer, tubes and machines ran along her mother's bedside, whirring and beeping in random tandem. Her mother was connected to these machines by the tubes and she sat up in bed, reading. Hearing Lucy's entrance she raised her head, smiling at her daughter as she approached._

_"Why hello, Lucy dear." She said merrily, her voice fighting desperately to cover for her miserable appearance. "I haven't seen you in awhile. Governess Grace forbade you from seeing me, didn't she?" She said easily, knowing well her daughter's personality. "I'm surprised you didn't slip away sooner. Come here." Setting her book aside she opened her arms._

_"I suppose you had something to tell me?" She said once Lucy was settled on her lap. "Care to share?"_

_Lucy looked up into Layla's tired face. "How'd you know?" Layla giggled at her young girl's wonder filled face. "Mother's Intuition."_

_Lucy pouted, crossing her small arms over her chest. "You're no fun." This made her mother laugh more, the light on her face casting away the darkened shadows. This made Lucy's pout deepen, "I had something to show you." She countered, "Take that."_

_Layla drew back in mock horror. "Could it be my Mother's Intuition is getting rusty? Please allow me to redeam myself!" Her tone was joking but it made Lucy laugh none the less, the two blondes giggling together._

_Once they quieted down Layla spoke. "I'll bet you learned a new piano song you want to play for me, Hm?" When Lucy nodded she all but threw the poor girl from her lap and towards the piano. "What're you waiting for?" She demanded with a large smile. "Play."_

_And so she did, every day. But the day came her mother didn't cheer when she finished, and instead Lucy cried. _

* * *

"She's stable but we'll need to keep her under to moniter her vitals, make sure she has no deeper set injuries." The doctor said, Natsu tuned her out after 'stable'. He'd been up with the blonde all night, pacing just outside the door when they took her into the operating room. Hearing that she was going to be alright let the adrenaline wane, and he staggered.

He felt arms under his elbows and a stern voice shortly after. "Alright, Natsu," The woman, definitely Erza, said. "Time for you to go to bed now, mister." She kept one hand under his elbow and guided him to the room the nurses had let them use since they had all refused to leave Lucy.

Gray and Juvia were cuddled on the couch and Gajeel and Levy on the other bed. She eased the pink-haired boy into the opposite bed and eventually sank down into the chair beside it, finally letting her eyelids rest.

* * *

This chapter was editted. The first one had... issues. And in case you couldn't tell, the vague flashes of memory all had to do with Natsu.

Band concert over! YAY! But, sniff sniff, we've got seniors leaving, sniff sniff, and a freshman moving, sniff sniff, WAHHHHHHHHHH! Don't leave me you guys! O couldn't function if you didn't review! Review! Please! I'll die if you don't! Okay... maybe I won't die... but I'll be very sad. So sad I won't updat for a month! Yes! I did say a month. Hehe.

If you rip off this fanfiction, You'll die of the same thing that killed Layla... I have no idea what she died of but I assume it wasn't pretty!


	25. Chapter 24

Weeks passed and Lucy was released, though still restricted to a wheelchair. Natsu insisted on pushing her around, and Lucy wouldn't mind so much if she weren't able to do it herself. The worry of Phantom's retaliation was still present, but faded with every passing day.

Levy and Gajeel's curiousity however, grew with every passing second. They'd deduced theories by this point. Gajeel was certain Lucy was the victim of a rabid alien attack and the probes they put in her brain accidentally affected her ears, ergo the scars and deafness. Levy hit him in the head every time he brought it up, her theory was much more... well it was just as crazy. In Levy's mind, Lucy was once a secret agent and the gunfire eventually wore at her ear drums.

There were more, but those seemed to them the most logical.

Desciding that their questions had been left unanswered for too long, the pair crept their way to Gray's room. The door was open and so they walked right in, deciding then and there that the action was truly a bad idea. Gray appeared to have been possessed by the vilest of evil demons spawned straight from the firey flames of hell. He was... in the vaguest sense of the word, dancing.

Obviously unaware to the pair's arrival he continued in this and Gajeel's hand rose to cover Levy's eyes for she was too frozen in shock to do it herself. His other hand rose to cover his own eyes, not trusting theem to close on their own.

"I'm sexy and I- Oh my god!" Gray shouted as he turned to see the pair in the doorway, Gajeel opened his fingers at the outburst ans seeing the coast was clear removed his hand from infront of Levy and himself. Pulling the earbuds from his ears, Gray shifted nervously on his feet, his face slightly mortified but mostly embaressed.

"H-How long have you guys been there?" His breathing was heavy from the physical exhurtion and stuttery. Gajeel's mouth was sautered shut with tension and the air soon became thick with the feeling.

Levy was the first to shake the freezing terror away, signing for them to do the same. Once everyone was in a somewhat more comfotable frame of mind, Levy and Gajeel got down to business. "You know what happened to Lu-chan." Levy signed out. It wasn't a question, she was stating a fact.

Gray's eyebrow raised slightly. "Yea, and I assume you want me to tell you?"

Levy and Gajeel nodded eagerly and Gray sighed, opening his mouth to speak.

* * *

Natsu laughed heartily as Lucy continued to grip the arm of the wheelchair. "Natsu!" She screamed. "Stop this!"

Natsu continued to laugh as they rolled down the hill full force. His feet were positioned on the base of the wheel chair and his arms were wrapped around Lucy's torso, his head leaned against hers.

The hill evened out and they slowly lost momentum, Lucy's screams dying out. His laughter held though, the blonde's panicked tone and labored breathing adding to his humour. Eventually he was forced to hang his hand on his knees to support himself, gasping for air. "Okay, okay," He said. "I'm good." Lucy scoffed, swatting him lightly on the arm.

"That may be," She said. "But if you do that again I swear on the life of my unborn child I'll," Her words were cut off by the pink haired boy's lips on hers. Her eyes widened for a moment before sliding closed, her lips responding to his slowly. She smiled against his lips and moved a little to the left, he had missed her lips by just a little.

Natsu's eyes slid closed shortly after hers, the blonde's slow breathing tickling his skin. He drew back slowly, planting a soft kiss on her nose before tilting his forehead against hers. Her cheeks radiated warmth and he lifted his face from hers, returning to his spot behind the wheelchair.

"Now how about we go get those groceries Mira wanted, hm?" He said merrily, pushing her down to the store as Lucy guided him, giggling as she did so.

They soon entered and Natsu strayed from Lucy, letting her get the small list. He traversed the aisleway with his walking stick, bouncing it lightly across the lenolium flooring. The dark shades over his eyes slipped at one point and he was forced to slide them back up his nose. Growling when they slid down again he flipped them closed and shoved them into his front pocket.

A small faminine gasp from infront of him drew his attention. "Oh my god." The woman said, the voice eerily familiar to him. "Is that you Natsu?" She continued. He nodded, albeit hesitantly and his mind flashed through the possible options.

"Yea, I'm Natsu." He said. "But may I ask who you are?" He stepped nearer to the voice. The woman sighed sadly and came up closer, getting a better look.

"Oh, Natsu." She said. "You can't see me, can you?" He shook his head and her throat hitched. "Oh, Natsu." She said, grasping him in a hug. "It's okay, I'm here now. Lisanna's here."

Natsu's blood froze. "Lisanna?"

* * *

Lucy rolled the wheel chair down another aisle, grabbing random items Mira had written on the list. Turning into the next aisle she spotted Natsu's back, she was about to call out to him before noticing the paler arms wrapped around his torso, definitely female.

Before she could hold her tongue his name slipped from her mouth, "Natsu?" She said softly.

Natsu turned his body to her, his face befuddled and streaked with varying emotions. The woman latched to his chest turned her way. Her smile loosened at the sight of the blonde woman, she was pretty.

"Lucy?" Natsu said, his arms beginning to slide the white haired woman's arms away. Stepping out towards the blonde's general direction, he smiled. "Are you done shopping?" He asked once the woman's grasp was loosened.

Lucy shook her head and then stopped herself, almost facepalming. "Not yet, I still have a few more items," She corrected. "But my arms are starting to hurt and balancing the basket is becoming difficult. Could you help me?"

Before Natsu could reply, Lisanna's arm had raised to point accusingly at the blonde, an epiphany clear on her face. "Lucy?" She asked. "Lucy Heartphilia? Lucy from Chemistry, Lucy?"

Lucy's blood froze. This girl knew her. This could be bad.

Natsu's face scrunched. "What's she talking about, Lucy?" The blonde remained silent.

"Oh, come on, Natsu!" Lisanna said, swatting at his arm playfully. "You don't remember Lucy? She was in chemistry with us remember? All A's?" She paused. "Now that I think of it, haven't seen you in class since the accident."

Lucy felt her eyes begin to water as Natsu's face distorted. Confusion, anger, sadness, regret, and then realization flashed over his features. He looked her way, his milky onyx eyes stationed just a bit above her ear, but she felt the heat of his eyes as though they were trained right on her eyes.

"Lucy?"

* * *

I've been waiting for this moment! YAY! Review, Review, Review!


	26. Chapter 25

I love you all. No homo and all, but you guys make me happy. Arigatou.

* * *

Lucy's blood ran cold through her veins as it pounded in her ears. She could feel it, thrumming quickly through her body, chilling it to the bone. She shivered involentarily and released a breath she was unaware she was holding. Natsu's stare had held over her ear and she sighed.

"Natsu," She said slowly, her voice quivering with emotion she had fought so long to hold back. "There's something I haven't told you. Something you deserve to know. I hadn't planned on telling you, I couldn't bear it. But I guess there's no hiding it now." Her voice shook harder, her voice sounding more strained and hoarse than usual. "Eh, Natsu?"

"I'm sorry," Lisanna said, her face sharp and screwed in a scowl. "But I'm afraid I don't understand." Her hand hand slowly snaked it's way around Natsu's bicep, his arm now pressed to her chest. Her voice was sweet, not at all matching her scowl.

Lucy of course couldn't hear her, and thought her voice malicious. Whereas Natsu couldn't see her, mistaking her intentions as innocent.

Lucy cast the woman a glare, her thoughts of confession slightly overshadowed by her venomous jealousy. "I'm sorry," She said. "BUt I'm afraid I don't remember you from anywhere. What did you say your name was again?" The blonde's tone was sharp, and her curiousity feigned.

She smirked inwardly when the white haired girl's shoulders stiffened. If she had feather's, they'd definitely be ruffled. "I'm Lisanna Strauss. We were in AP Chemistry together, Lucy-chan." She said. "How do you not remember me?"

Lucy kept her face straight, not affected by the woman's condescending use of honorifics. "I'm afraid not, Lisanna-chan." She replied. "I'm afraid I don't recall your relationship with Natsu, either."

"Oh," Lisanna seemed amused as her grip on Natsu's arm increased possesively. "Why Natsu here is my boyfriend." Lucy's shock was short lived as Natsu spoke.

"Ex," He corrected, shoving the woman from his arm. "Ex boyfriend."

* * *

"No way!" Levy signed dramatically as Gray finished his story. "There's just no way!"

"So bunny-girl and salamander both got caught in an explosion at school. I'm sure lab accidents happen all the time." He seemed doubtful, as Gray expected.

Uncrossing his arms, Gray pushed the rolling chair he sat in over to his desk, twirling onto position infront of the gray laptop that sat on the glass table-top. He hit a few keys and clicked on an link before twirling away, gesturing for the pair to take a look. Oblidging the two rose from the dark haired man's bed and stepped towards the computer.

On the screen, a link showed an article for an explosion in a highschool not far from Fairy's House, maybe a town or two over. The article read that a boy, Natsu, had mistakenly mixed the ingrediants for an experiment in AP Chemistery, acccidently causeing the explosion. Luckily, the explosion was contained within the lab room and no one was injured fatally, most students spending a few weeks in the hospital.

Natsu suffered from eye damage, the flashes burning his corneas. Whereas an unnamed girl's eardrums were burst, the scar tissue inhibiting her hearing to the point of being legally deaf. The girl, though unnamed, was reported to be admitted into one Fairy's House for Damaged Teens.

Levy was forced to close Gajeel's jaw as it fell open upon his completeion of the article. Turning to Gray she smiled sadly, "Does Natsu know Lu-chan was there? Does Lu-chan know Natsu was responsible?"

Gray sighed sadly. "I truly believe Lucy is aware of Natsu's responsibility for her condition. However, weather or not Natsu is aware I have not a clue. I assume she never told him."

"Poor Salamander," Gajeel said slowly, drawing all attention to himself. Noting the wierd looks he recieved, his hands rose in defense, his eyebrow following alongside. "What?" He said. "Trya and imagine how you would feel if you knew you did something terrible to someone you cared for deeply. Bunny Girl knows what she's doing, I'll tell you that. Salamander was pretty rough when he got here. He's better alright, but this bit of information could kill him inside."

Gray and Levy's faces turned grimm, the younger girl nodding in agreement. The mood was suddenly sombered and Levy swept a small tear from her eye.

Natsu and Lucy were truly the most Damaged of them all.

* * *

"What do you mean, Ex?" Lisanna shouted as she strengthened her stance, feet shoulder length apart, fists balled at her sides. Natsu saw none of it and continued easily, "Exactly as it sounds, Lisanna. I've been in Fairy's House for a year now and you never once tried to contact me. You had the number. I put it in your phone myself. So don't even try to lie to me."

Lisanna blundered for a moment, mouth hanging open. She tried to speak but found the words wouldn't come. Natsu's argument was foolproof, and left no room for a loop hole, something she'd gotten good at finding and slipping through.

She could only watch as he walked closer to that blonde in the wheel chair, pausing when his walking stick bounced into the foot piece. Collapsing the stick into itself he gropped the air apprehensively, feeling for the handles to the wheelchair. When positioned behind it he called out to his white haired ex, "See you later, Lisanna." His voice held no desire to see her, she knew that, but still she found her gaping mouth begin to close and twist upward in a smirk.

"Yes you will," She purred silently. "Yes you will." Flipping her phone open she found the number to Fairy's House, right where she had put it under Natsu's name. Dialing the number she waited as the dial tone ended, a cheery voice coming through on the other end.

"Yes hello," She said in a false sweet tone. "This is Lisanna Strauss, Natsu's g-friend." She caught herself from saying girlfriend, swearing under her breath at her fluke.

"Oh I'm sorry," The woman said on the other end. "Natsu's not here right now, alth-Wait." She cut herself off mid-sentence. "Did you say Lisanna Strauss?" The woman's voice had changed, and Lisanna could have swore the sound was familiar. Hesitantly she answered, "Yea, do I know you?"

Slight sniffling was heard on the other end before the woman answered. "Oh, Lisanna," She said. Her voice was shaky and filled with sadness and relief. "It's me. Mira."

Lisanna froze.

"Mira-nee?"

* * *

Dun. Dun. DUN!

La la lala la la! Sing a happy song. La la lala la la! Work the whole day long!

Smurf song! For... no real reason actually. Lisanna's a bitch, ain't she? I personally have nothing against her, but her evilness worked for the story. Hope it made more sense than my usual thought processes!

Review, _Review_, **_REVIEW!_**


	27. Chapter 26

YAY! Downloading music makes me happy.

* * *

Lisanna's eyes were wide. The fading sound of wheels on the linoelium flooring behind her barely registered as she fought to keep the phone in her hand.

This was bad.

* * *

Natsu stewed. His mind tried desperately to convince him that what he thought he heard was, in fact, all a dream or a delusion or anything, really. He just had trouble wrapping his mind around it. Lucy had been there? Was he the reason behind her condition? Was in his fault? Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she _hate_ him?

_How did he not know?_

THat was what really bothered him. How could he not know that the wonderful Lucy Heartphilia was in his AP Chemistry class? Did they have other classes together? How did he not see her?

Lucy was silent infront of him as he pushed her along, only speaking to give directions. Her tone was different. Reserved, and shy. Suddenly a thought filled his mind. He remembered this voice. It had matured slightly since the last thime he'd heard it but he knew he had.

His History teacher Mr. Kellen had insisted he stay after school for tutoring, which he didn't want to do. He had had plans with Lisanna after school that day. Doing what he didn't remember, but it was something important.

_When he got to the History room, Mr. Kellen was absent. The only other person was a petite blonde in aa baggy olive sweater and large glasses, pouring over a History book. She looked up when he entered, her eyes only slightly distorted by the glasses over them. She pulled them off quickly and stood just as fast, sputtering out a greeting. "U-um, Hel-llo, Natsu-san." She said nervously. "M-Mister K-Kellen asked m-me to tu-tutor you. If-f that's alright."_

_Her tone was the same as Lucy's now._

_He had brushed her off. Saying something terrible, "I actually don't want any help. School is just twelve years of my life that I have to spend in a perpetual state of napping." His explanation didn't make sense, but he had hoped the nerdy girl would get the message. She clearly did as she began to tug at the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her hips and the band of her dark gray leggings. Her feet twiddled together nervously, the black flats squeaking slightly. She seamed fascinated by this, not lifting her gaze from them._

_He stepped over to her, lifting her face. Her brown eyes were nervous, she obviously wanted to be here as much as she did. his hands returned to his sides when she began to hold his gaze on her own, albiet hesitantly. "I'm sorry," He said easily, one hand raising to the back of his head. "My name's Natsu by the way." He lifted a hand to shake and she flinched, odd._

_Still eyeing his hand warily she nodded. "Yes, Natsu Dragneel. Your infamous around here, though I can't fathom why. You don't play sports, you're grades are too poor. You're not a leader, failing every class isn't a very good influence on others. I can only imagine your fame was gathered from petty fights among your small group of friends." Her gaze became stronger, "Or dating the head cheerleader. That in itself i the only logical conclusion I was able to arrive at. Incase you were wondering, my name is L-"_

_"Natsu!" A girly voice screamed from the hallway. "Where are you?"_

_"Well speak of the devil." The girl muttered. "There's your girlfriend now. I suppose you had plans, yes? Fine then. I need not worry myself over you anyhow. Have a good day Mr. Dragneel, give your girlfriend my regards." She flipped the History book closed with a snap and breezed past him. He was able to get a look at the book's title as she passed._

_'The Complete Works of Shakespeare in Original Elizabethan'_

The same textbook Lucy read from nightly and held a place of perpetual honor on her bedside table.

_Damn._

* * *

Lucy's mind whirred as well. She couldn't believe it had come out. She'd known it wouldn't last forever, that he had a right to know. But she knew once he knew, he'd never be the same. He'd blame himself. That was a given.

She could barely handle his tears in general whenever he had the nightmare, but if those tears were for her? She'd break.

But it had gotten out. As she had known it would. THe question now was how to tell him? She couldn't just come out with it plainly. "Hey Natsu, you're the reason I can't and never will be able to hear! Here, have a cookie!" No! She shook the thought from her head, continuing on with the mission at hand. Shopping.

Nearly done, just a jar of tomato sauce. Whatever Mira thought she was going to do with all these random items she had not the slightest idea. Reaching for the glass jar she stretched her farthest, the vessel still just millimeters from her reach. She sighed. "Natsu," She said softly. She could feel her voice reverting to the mousy nerdlike tone she once held. She hated it. Natsu and the others had given her so much confidence, no need to waste that.

"Natsu I need help. Could you reach this jar for me?" Better, but still guarded.

Natsu's hand was soon on her shoulder, tracing it's wat down her arm and to her hand, feeling for the jar she had mentioned and grasping it easily. She took it from his hold. "Thank you."

He nodded, and returned his hands to the wheel chair's handle's, pushing her towards the checkout counter. She quickly loaded the basket onto the conveyor and tried not to wince too much at the cashier's innocent comment about what a cute couple the pair made. "You're such a nice boyfriend, pushing her around like that." She said smiling. She saw Natsu's face split in a feigned grin.

"You have no idea."

* * *

I'm so excited for this part I wrote this chapter, the last one, and a side story today. The side story really has nothing to do with the plot. If you guys wanna read it, let me know and I'll post it here.

Luv you all! 80 reviews! Hell yes! Keep it up! Lets reach 100!


	28. Chapter 27

Drawback of summer break? Chicken house work... 'nuff said.

* * *

The second Lucy rolled into Fairy' House she muttered a quick thank you to Natsu before excusing herself to take Mira her groceries. She didn't turn back to steal a glance at Natsu and she was certain if she did she her resolve would snap.

She rolled quickly to Mira's office and slammed the door behind her. She flicked her head back to catch Mira and Gray's odd looks as she had interrupted their session. Out of breath and in a pannic she held out the plastic bags filled with groceries to the white haired woman. "Here's the things you asked for, Mira." She panted out.

Mira's gaze was concerned, noting the panic clear on the blonde's face. "Are you alright, Lucy?" She said softly. "You seem panicky." Lucy took a moment to breathe, calming herself and her tongue from blurting out everything.

"We may have a problem, Mira." Lucy breathed out, rolling closer to the elder woman. "Natsu found out."

Mira immediately stiffened, her eyes wide. "How?" She said softly. "What happened?"

Gray began to rise from his seat, excusing himself. "Sit down, Gray." Lucy said without even casting him a glance, effectively freezing him in place. "I assume you've told Levy and Gajeel what little you know? I have no desire for further discrepencies, now more than ever." Gray froze further and robotically resumed his seated position, his already pale face whiter than snow.

"I-I'm sorry," he said softly. "Gajeel thought you were abducted by aliens. The stupidity had to end somewhere." Lucy sighed and nodded, returning her attention to Mira. The white haired woman kept her gaze on the blonde.

"Are you alright?" She asked first, making sure of that before delving any further. Lucy hesitated a moment before nodding, "Somehow." She answered, "I feel slightly relieved, actually." Mira flipped a page in her notebook and began to jot things down. "Now, tell me what happened."

Lucy gulped a calming breath and responded softly, "We ran into a classmate."

Mira's eyebrows rose. "One you both knew?"

Lucy shook her head. "I didn't know her very well. She was one of the popular students, cheerleader and all. She was Natsu's girlfriend-"

"Flame brain had a _girlfriend_!" Gray interjected, going unnoticed or rather ignored by the blonde.

"-so he knew her better. I was hoping she wouldn't recognise me when I ran into them. I had one class with them, AP Chemistry of course, so the likelyhood of her recognising me was small."

"But she did," Mira finished for the blonde, smiling sadly. Lucy grit her teeth and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the arms of her wheelchair. "Of all people he could've run into. Of all people it had to be her. Had to be Lisanna."

Mira looked up from her notebook, pen mid stroke. "Lisanna?"

* * *

Natsu listened as Lucy rolled away, sighing once the sound of a door slam hit his ears. Slowly he picked his way towards his room. Lucy's was closer, and softer, and he had a feeling he'd be visiting that nightmare again, so he recalculated his internal GPS to her room instead. He passed Levy's room and heard two voices inside, murmuring something he didn't bother to desipher.

He closed the bedroom door slowly as he entered, shuffling carefully to the bed and making sure to keep to the new layout. He flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to cover himself seeing as he was out the second his nose was filled with the scent that lingered on her pillow.

_"Natsu?" Dream Lucy cooed from behind him, he spun and smiled at her. "Hey, Lucy." But Lucy wasn't there. All that met him was darkness._

_"Natsu?" she said again. "Can't you see me?" Her voice was sultry and sweet, purring at him. He shook his head. "I can't see you, Lucy." He said as he reached his hands out to feel for her, if she was even there. "Where are you?"_

_"What was that, Natsu?" She said, her tone darkening to a grim growl. "I can't hear you, Natsu." She said. "But you knew that, didn't you? It's your fault, anyways." The darkness evaporated until he was looking straight at Lisanna. She sighed in relief and smiled._

Not this.

_"Oh good," She said. "I was about to worry for a moment there." She smiled again, returning her attention to the experiment in front of her. Carefully she began measuring again, the clear lab goggles distorting her crystaline eyes._

No.

_"What are we doing again," He asked slowly, hopeful the answer wasn't what he though first. Lisanna giggled lightly as she poured the measuring cup into the beaker, a flash of light answering his question._

No, not this.

_"Oh, cool." He said against his will, "What happens if we pour more in?" He quickly grasped the bottle from Lisanna, not even bothering to read the label. He quickly swirled it, judging the bottle to be half full._

No, don't.

_He searched for another bottle, finding it easily. Lisanna made a move to stop him, shouting a warning, but he didn't listen. In a flash, literally, the two mixtures came together, a brilliant flash finishing what years of staring at flames had started, effectively beginning the cycle to blindness. He heard screams as other experiments went wild, concussive blasts assaulted his ears as chemicals mixed and reacted._

I'm sorry.

_Then everything went black._

_"See what you did to me?" Lucy demanded, her voice soft again. _

_"I'm sorry, Lucy." He bawled. "I'm so, so, sorry. But why didn't you tell me, Lucy? Why don't you hate me?"_

_Lucy's voice was gone, though, and he was left in the darkness._

* * *

"You know Lisanna, Mira?"

Mira closed her mouth abruptly. "Doesn't matter," She snapped, her voice clipped. "We were talking about you. Why don't you want to tell Natsu, Lucy? He seemed much more at peace with the incident. I believe he should be able to take it."

Lucy shook her head. "That's what he wants you to think. Gray," She turned to him. "Never tell him I said this, alright?" Gray nodded eagerly and she returned her gaze to Mira. "Natsu, as you know, would come to me whenever he had the dream. I assume he's told you he has it once a week, maybe less?"

"Twice to three times a month." Mira supplied, curiousity clear in her tone.

"Of course," Lucy scoffed, more to herself than anyone else. "I assumed he would." Returning her attention to Mira she smiled sadly. "In truth it's more like every other day. He always comes in after midnight but before three. He cries every time. I couldn't bear it if those tears were over me, Mira. I just couldn't."

Lucy's eyes filled with the tears she's held for Natsu, every tear he shed made her shed two, but she never showed them. She had to be strong.

But even bulletproof glass had to crack.

* * *

Hahahahahahahahahaha... what next? I don't know! It fels wired not having to write chapters since I already had them writen.

Oh. My. God. If you haven't read Ch. 334 (I think thts the #) stop reading now.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IF GRAY DIES, THE WORLD WILL BURN IN JUVIA'S AND MY WRATH! WHO'S WITH ME?


	29. Chapter 28

Teehee.

* * *

Lisanna gripped her bag tightly. The area she lived in wasn't that great and although she wasn't helpless she had a horrid sense of foreboding. Mira was alive. All those years of thinking she was alone now seemed to pull on her even more. Mira was alive. Funny how the most important sentances in life were so short.

Mira is alive. I'm not alone. All three words.

Shuffling to the front door she plunged the key in easily, turning it equally so. She flicked the lock back in place once inside and mounted the stairs in persuit of her apartment. It wasn't much, enough to accomadate one teenager still in the last strands of senior year. Opening the door she kicked her shoes off, tossed the groceries on the kitchen counter, and flopped onto the couch.

She rifled through channels before aggrivatedly throwing the remote on the floor, effectively turning the blasted machine off. A chuckle behind her made her stiffen, but then relax. "Laxus," She said easily. "I told you not to come in while I'm not home."

The chuckles grew as she felt the couch dip with the man's weight. "I just got here a moment ago, Lis." He said. "I was just going to wait for you."

Laxus was Mira's ex. He, much like herself, had thought the elder Strauss dead for the past four years.

* * *

"Now Mira," Lucy chided softly. "I've said my peice. I want you to tell me why Lisanna's name struck you so."

Mira froze at the sentence and tilted her head up robotically, her panic clear on her face. "Now Lucy," She tried to keep a calm voice. "Whatever do you mean?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, her head tilting to signal Mira she wasn't getting out of it that easily. At some point between the banter Gray slipped out, but his mouth was set firmly, he would be revealing no more of Lucy's secrets.

Eventually Mira's tone began to match her face, dropping in defeat. She sighed before answering. "Lisanna was my sister."

Lucy's eyebrow quirked. "Was?"

Sadly Mira nodded her eyes pooling with tears she had fought hard to hold at bay. "Yes," She reiterated, "Was. My sister was with me in an accident. My boyfriend, Laxus; our brother, Elfman; and myself had decided to surprise Lisanna with a front row seat at the concert of her favorite band. There were people everywhere. Lisanna wanted to go get something, I can't for the life of me remember, and I sent Laxus with her. To keep her safe."

Lucy nodded, enthralled, as Mira swiped away mascara stained tears, the lines remaining. "I shouldn't have seperated." She said ruefully, her voice showing how truly sorry she was. "A firework onstage backfired, and the stage caught on fire. I was able to escape, along with Elfman. But when we didn't see Lisanna or Laxus, Elfman decided to go back in. They never came out. Elfman's body was found when they finally got the fire out. He burned to death. They never found Lisanna or Laxus's bodies but the same fate was thought to befall them. For four years I've been alone."

Lucy gaped at the story. "Mira," She said slowly, as if she couldn't believe it herself. "Did Lisanna look like you?"

Mira nodded. "Almost mirror-image."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Well then Mira, I have some good knews." She tried to smile, her own tears beginning to fog her vision.

"Lisanna's alive."

"I know." Mira's voice quavered. "But I don't believe it. Until I can hold my little sister in my arms I won't believe it. Natsu spoke of a Lis often. Never said her real name, and he seemed touchy on the subject, so I never pressed. I even got a call about an hour ago, while you were gone, from a Lisanna Strauss. She knew me."

Mira then exploded into tears.

* * *

Gray inched out into the hall, turning into the only room he knew he would be able to clear his mind.

"Gray-sama!" He was greeted by the ever cheerful voice of one Juvia Lockser. "Gray-sama is in Juvia's room! Juvia is so happy!"

Gray smiled easily, it was always so much easier to smile around Juvia, and laughed just as such. "It's nice to see you too, Juvia." Juvia smiled and motioned him in, seating him at the blue patio table that sat against her was. The surface was tiled and depicted a swriling ocean wave.

"Juvia tiled that herself." Juvia had said when she caught him glancing at it.

"So what brings Gray-sama to Juvia's room?" Juvia asked as she sat down a glass of chilled jasmine tea infront of him, pouring herself a cup from the ceramic blue teapot. She knew he had something on his mind, ergo the jasmine tea.

Gray took a sip of the cool tea, revelling in the smooth texture. "Well I can't actually tell you," He said finally. "Lucy made that very clear."

"It's about Natsu-san causing the explosion that caused him to be blind and Love Rival Number One to be deaf, Juvia guesses." She said it so normally he blinked a few times, letting the information sink in.

"You knew?" He said finally. "For how long?"

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia isn't sure. Juvia googled everyone when she first got here. Knowing helps Juvia feel better." She smiled as though what she had just said was completely normal and took another sip from her delicately crafted blue teacup.

"You know what?" Gray said aafter a moment of silence, drawing a curious glance from the bluenette before him. "That doesn't surprise me as much as I thought it would. "

The two laughed.

* * *

Once Lucy had Mira calmed down she rolled into her room, finding Natsu fast asleep on her bed. She smiled at the peaceful expression on his face, brushing a stray strand of pink hair from his eyes.

She lifted her phone from the base in seeing she had a message. She held it up, waiting as the dial tone and automated voicemai scrolled across the digital screen that converted audio messages to text. Pressing the password she watched as the message filtered across the screen.

"Ms. Heartphilia, this is Gretta from Fiore Regional Hospital. We are calling to inform you your father has been enrolled in our facilities. Please call back at this number for more information."

Lucy paled.

What should she do?

* * *

Ahahahahahahahaha. Another chapter done. I'm on a role lately.

Everytime I type Ahahahahahaha I think of natsu with the cat-head on when he's laughing. I'm... a nerd. (._.)


	30. Chapter 29

THE MOMENT OF TRUTH ARRIVES... Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUN.. Kettle drums solo.

Annnnndddddddd... (pause, for effect) ACTION!

* * *

Lucy jumped as Natsu stirred, temporarily switching her mind back to more pressing issues. She returned the phone to the dock quickly and turned as he sat up, breathing heavily. He must have had a nightmare.

"L-Lucy?" He stammered. "Are you there?" His voice was strained and panicky as he groped the sheets for any sign of her presence. Quickly she rolled to his bedside and heaved herself onto the bed. Placing her hands over his shaky ones she whispered to him softly, "Natsu, I'm here. Shhh, I'm here."

Natsu's shivering ceased instantly as he slammed himself into her chest, grasping her shirt in his fists. His head was buried in her neck, his nose pressed against her collar. Her shirtfront dampened with his tears and Lucy stroked his pink locks slowly and tenderly, whispering soothing words into his hair.

After a moment his sobs slowed and Lucy began to push him back, noting how his eyes matched his hair. "Natsu," She said. He refused to lift his head. "Look at me Natsu." He shook his head childishly.

Eventually he raised his head, his eyes still looking anywhere but at her. "How could I?" He said softly. "How could I look at you, knowing what I did to you?"

Lucy sighed heavily. "Natsu," She said, her voice full of annoyance and frustration. "Why must you blame yourself? It's my fault. I put that mixture together. I was the one that ran away from home. If I had just gone to Saber like my father wanted I would still be able to hear."

Her tone softened. "But I didn't. And I'm glad. So what if I can't hear? Beethoven was deaf for the later part of his carrier, you know." Natsu seemed unimpressed and Lucy sighed. "You know, if you wouldn't have been that stupid pyromaniac that blew up the chemistry lab we wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't know Wendy, or Gray, or Erza, or Gajeel. I wouldn't know Levy or Juvia."

Natsu still seemed unimpressed. "But you would've made other friends. And I would, too."

"Natsu," Lucy said firmly. "You wouldn't have met me."

"B-but maybe you're better without me. It's my fault you can't hear, it's my fault you're father found you, it's just… all my fault and I can't just accept you letting me off the hook like that."

Groaning Lucy pulled Natsu's hands from her blouse, smoothing the crumpled fabric. She pulled them instead to her shoulders where they immediately found a place behind her head, entwining themselves in her golden locks. She placed her own hands flat on his shoulders.

"Natsu, you can't see me. You can't go a week without a nightmare. You can't go a day without blaming yourself. That is punishment enough." She lifted her thumbs to his cheeks, brushing his flowing tears away.

"I can't bear the fact you can't hear because of me, Lucy." He persisted.

"I can't bear that you cry because of me, Natsu." She countered. "But if you want a punishment, you must do it without objection." He nodded and she smiled. "I want you to stop blaming yourself."

"But, Lucy." He interjected. Lucy held a hand to his mouth. "No buts," She chided. "And I wasn't finished. I want a kiss."

"Just one?" Natsu smiled softly. "I think I can do that."

"Ah, ah, ah." She ticked her finger. "I want a kiss every day. Not just a peck either, and I don't want it to be forced, you have to-"

She was silenced as Natsu kissed her. He wasn't directly on her lips and Lucy had to adjust him, lifting his chin a few centimeters. She rolled her eyes and kissed him back, tilting her head as she did so.

He drew back after a moment of this and his face split in that dazzling smile of his, his cheeks lightly dusted with a hint of blush.

"You've unleashed a monster, you know?" He said playfully. "You really should have set a kiss limit. It's a bit late for one now so don't even try."

Lucy pouted at this and Natsu took her silence as an opportunity to steal a small peck from the corner of her mouth.

"You better be on the lookout."

Lucy smiled, at least he wasn't crying.

* * *

"Laxus," Lisanna called. "What would you say if I told you Mira-nee was alive?"

The noise in the kitchen stopped a moment, then returned. "I'd say you were delusional," He finally answered as he continued cooking. "You know as well as I do that Mira couldn't be alive. No more than Elfman."

"Well yeah," She finally agreed. "But what if, by some miracle, she was alive. Or maybe we just didn't look hard enough and she had been the whole time?"

Laxus sighed from the kitchen, the sound carrying to the livingroom where she sat, finishing a paper for school. "That's not possible." He answered. "We looked as hard as we could, remember? There's no way she got out of there without us knowing."

"Yea, but what if she did? They never found the body. It's possible."

Laxus stopped what he was doing and came to lean on the doorway. "What's on your mind, Lisanna?" He said, concern evident in his features and tone. "You haven't spoken like this in years. Why now?"

Lisanna was silent for a moment. "I spoke to her." She said finally. "On the phone, I talked to her."

Laxus's eyes widened, "Th-that's impossible." He said finally. "But that means we..."

Lisanna nodded. "I thought so too at first. But I know I spoke to her on the phone. I know I did. She knew me, and she seemed so surprised to hear from me."

Laxus's eyebrow raised. Lisanna caught this. "You don't believe me, do you?" Laxus shook his head and stepped further into the room, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever, so some of what you're saying must not be delisional crazy talk."

Lisanna crossed her arms over her chest and then huffed. "I knew it." Like lightning, she sprung from her seat and grabbed her cellphone. "I'll prove it to you." She punched a number and pulled it to her ear, waiting for the dial tone to cease.

A woman answered, but she wasn't Mira. "Hello, this is Fairy's House for Damaged Teens. My name is Bisca Connell, where can I direct you're call?" The woman spoke with a drawl, characteristic to a southern accent.

Lisanna thought a moment, "May I speak with Mirajane Strauss, please?" Laxus opened his mouth to speak and she silenced him with a hand motion.

"Yes ma'am," The woman responded. "May I ask your name?"

Lisanna froze a moment. "Uh, I'm, uh, is a name neseccary? I'm a friend of Mira's and I don't want her to know it's me calling."

The woman thought for a moment before answering, "Sure, dear, just hold on a moment." The line buzzed and Lisanna quickly pulled the phone from her ear and pressed the speaker-phone button before Mira could pick up.

"Hello, this is Mira speaking. How may I help you?"

Laxus almost fell from his standing position when he heard her voice. "Mirajane?!" He exclaimed. "Mira is that you?!"

"Laxus?!" The line clattered, like she dropped the phone. "Laxus is that you?! Oh god, please don't let this be a dream. Please. Please tell me this isn't a dream. Oh, Lisanna! Is Lisanna there, too?"

Lisanna swiped tears away, "Yea, Mira-nee. I'm here."

"You have to come down here. Get down here, now. I need to see you. I, oh god." Nerve wracking sobs sounded from the phone and Lisanna took that as a cue to end the call.

When she turned around Laxus had his keys in hand, motioning for her tto hurry. "Mira's not going to wait forever!" He exclaimed before the two rushed out.

* * *

YAY! I had to kill Elfman. His character is difficult to write. All that Man, Man, MAN! Is irritating and the fewer characters the better.


	31. Chapter 30

So many reviews! I so happy. *.*

* * *

Loki closed the phone immediately after the line went dead. He checked his watch and sighed. It was late, and he wasn't sure if she was still up. He weighed the options for a moment before snatching his car keys and heading out the door, slamming the door behind him.

He hurried across the parking lot and slid into the driver's seat of his sleek black Ford Leo and turned the key. Slamming on the gas he tore away and in route to Fairy's House for Damaged Teens, tapping the wheel anxiously as he went.

He pulled up not long after and all but jumped from the car. He stalked up the walkway and only turned to lock his car, more as an afterthought than anything else. "I'm here to see my sister." He called to the green-haired woman behind the desk. SHe nodded and pressed a button.

"She's in her room, sir." She said in her characteristic drawl. "But I can let you in to see her." She smiled and handed him the visitor's badge neseccary to proceede. He took it eagerly and pinned it to his shirt, departing once the task was done.

He continued his brisk pace as he stormed down the hallway. He knew the way to his sister's room and for a moment that was all he could think of. Before he knew it the door was upon him and opened in no time. The light was off and a form was visible under the covers. He stepped to the bed and studied it for a moment. Lucy sure did sleep funny.

A tuft of blonde was visible on the pillow and upon further examination... pink.

Loke felt his eyebrow raise and before he could think otherwise the blanket was pulled away. There lay his dear, darling, little sister... with a man he had never seen before.

The boy's arms were around her waist and his head was against her chest. Lucy's arms wound around his back and her body bent around his head, cradling it gently. Both were blissfully oblivious to the steaming redhead of an older brother now standing over them. He fought back the urge to beat this unknown man senseless, but then again if Lucy was fine with him holding her like this then he shouldn't be over reacting like this... ah, screw it.

"Lucy!" Loki screamed as he began shaking her shoulders violently in an attempt to wake her. "Lucy-chan!? Darling little sister!? Wake the hell up already!" He continued to raging rattling and shouting of random rambles until Lucy lashed out a quick hand, quite hard he might add.

"Shut the hell up and go away," She mumbled as she snuggled farther into the mattress, effectively bringing the boy further into her chest. "I'm sleeping." Loki stood, dumbfounded, for all of a minute before he regainede control of his shock ridden body and hesitantly held a hand to his throbbing and swollen cheek. He winced at the touch and it took only a moment for him to finally put two and two together.

Lucy had struck his face. Lucy had deformed beautiful, beautiful face.

And she would pay.

Grinning maliciously he began to dart his fingers over his sides, paying special attention to the tickle spots he remembered from childhood. Almost immediately she erupted in frrantic giggles, thrashing from his touch and effectively knocking the unknown pink headed boy on to his bottom. He cried out upon impact and stood quickly, rubbing the pain from his bottom.

"Lucy," He mumbled drowsily. "What was that for?" His eyes roamed lazily around the room and Loki took this moment to notice his milky onyx eyes. So this man was blind? Could this be Natsu?

Oops.

Lucy took this pause as an opening to attack Loki to the ground. "So, you thought tickling me was a good idea, hm?" She said sickly sweet. "It appears my dear older brother has forgotten how this game usually ended."

Loki gulped. The results of the Great Tickle War of x775 suddenly flashed in mind... he really didn't want to spend another month in the hospital, and the property damage was truly horrifying. If he remembered correctly the took out the entire east wing of the mansion.

"Now, now, Lucy." He tried to reconsile, he could feel the sweat dampening his collar. "What would you do if you saw you dear, sweet, hopefully still innocent little sister clutching a man you don't know and have never met in a very compromising manner? I was just..." His struggle to come up with the proper words ended as Lucy once again began laughing, falling on his chest as she did so, her arms being used instead to clutch her stomach.

"Oh, Loki." She said after a moment, rolling herself onto her back to lay beside him. "You're too much! Like Natsu even understands how to do anything you're thinking he might do." This brought another round of laughter and Loki cast the giggling blonde a look one would reserve for an alien species and jumped to his feet.

The man he now knew as Natsu stood akwardly by the bed, not able to see as the blonde's laughter filled his ears. Loki stuck his hand out, "My name's Loki, Natsu." He introduced, guiding Natsu's hand to his for a handshake. "I'm Lucy's older brother. She's spoken of you often, sorry for not recognising you."

Natsu returned the handshake with a smile. "Nice to meet you, too." He answered. "And it's okay. I'd feel the same way if I caught my little sister in a similar situation... Of course, I don't have one... But Wendy's like a little sister, so I guess I could count her." This made Loki laugh and pat Natsu on the shoulder.

"Just take care of my little Princess, Natsu." Loki finished. Natsu nodded eagerly and Loki noted this with a small amout of appretiaton. Lucy deserved a good man, and Loki could tell this pink haired dragon would protect the little princess perfectly.

Finished with her laughter, Lucy sat up criss-cross applesauce, "Why're you here, anyway, Loki?" She asked. Loki turned his attention to her and felt Natsu do the same, even though he couldn't see her.

"Oh," He said after a moment of thought. "I almost forgot." His face turned serious as he continued, "Lucy, we need to talk." Lucy cocked her head and nodded for him to continue.

"About dad."

* * *

So yea, I'm probably at the beach right now, and this might be my last one for a bit until we get back. No computer, no story. Sorry. But I've made extra chapters so This one is most likely published on tuesday? Wednesday? IDK.

Does anyone else say to themselves or in their heads Wed-nes-day when they type Wednesday? Maybe I'm just wierd. And does anyone else think sur-prise and an-swer?

Yep. I'm just wierd.


	32. Chapter 31 (Rewritten BTdubs)

Bahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahhahahahaha... You know, I really, really, really love this story. thirty something chapters and I have no intention of stopping. (Knock on wood)

BTdubs means BTW. like W, dubs. I had to explain that to my little sis.

* * *

Lisanna fidgetted with the hem of her shirt nervously. It had been her idea to come, and now she was having second thoughts. She had proved Mira was alive, and the elder Strauss seemed happy to hear from her but she couldn't help but feel a small sense of foreboding.

She shrugged it away as Laxus pulled the car into the driveway of the one and only Fairy's House for Damaged Teens. The building was a refurbished school, but it looked more like Hogwartz than her highschool. Banners and flags were emblazed with the bird-like emblem and waved proudly.

She twisted her shirt in her hands as she stepped out of the car. Laxus seemed to be facing none of the anxiety she was and she began to envy him. Then again, the blonde had lost the one woman he had ever loved. Lisanna knew that after, or during if Laxus couldn't refrain himself, Laxus was going to propose. He wore the ring around his neck now.

It was a thin, silver band that weaved and curled like vines. At the center a blossom-like silver enlay framed the light pink center diamond. Leaf-like arrangements of smaller, green diamonds speckled the vine-like band. It was so delicate it could only be given to someone like Mira.

He strode in quickly, giving the receptionist they spoke with on the phone their names and proceedeing with visitor badges. They followed the woman's directions to Mira's office and Laxus wasted no time opening the door.

"Mira!" he called as he threw it open. "Mira are you there?"

A supressed sob erupted into full blown wails as slender arms grasped onto his neck. Lisanna stepped in silently and watched as the pair collapsed onto the ground in a heap of tears and people. Laxus held Mira between his knees as she held onto his neck for dear life, sobbing openly into his chest. Laxus buried his head into her hair, releshing in the soft strands that he had missed so much.

Lisanna shut the door behind her, giving the pair a moment to gather themselves. Once Mira shoulders began to slow she looked up at Lisanna's own teary face. Removing one of her arms from laxus she held it out to the younger girl, Lisanna's tears breaking through as she took her sister's arm.

Laxus now held his two favorite women in his arms and he could not be any happier. The tears were of both joy and sorrow, and still so... regret.

* * *

"About father?" Lucy said after a moment. "What of him?"

Loki sent her a glance whose meaning was a mystery to her and pressed onward. "DOn't play the dumb blonde, little sister. I know full well you got the message from the hospital. Dad's been admitted. A heart attack they said."

Lucy pouted and turned her head. "I thought I told you, Loki. To me, Father is already dead. A heart attack won't change that. We have an agreement, and I intend to keep my end of the deal." Lucy spoke with a bite to her voice, clearly she held no remorse towards the man whose name held no sentiments to her.

Loki pressed on none the less. "His heart is failing, Lucy." He said, his voice as persuading as he could muster. "They give him a month. If there were a better time for reconsiliation I know not of one. Don't let your pride be the thing that keeps you from patching things over. You may regret it."

"I won't" She answered instantaniously. "I doubt I would bat an eye, as I said, he died long ago." Her voice was no longer malicious, moreso sorrowfilled and yes, even regretful. But she would not break. She had made a promise.

And Lucy Heartphilia never breaks a promise... right?

* * *

Gajeel and Levy laid on their stomacch's on the floor next to each other as they poured over the contents of one rather large book. Gajeel reading? Yeah, I know right? But he was _translating_, or so he said to Levy's raised eyebrow.

"So this is pretty much a family tree of this Hartofiria or whatever family?" Levy signed after a minute of deciphering.

Gajeel nodded and flipped the page, the beginning was just some boring, thirty page long history on the family. Something neither of them cared too much about - well, Levy kind of did, but Gajeel ignored her signing and flipped the pages anyway. After a few more pages it started getting interesting. A full family tree... including mistresses and illagitamite children... all of them. Gajeel smirked at this.

After pages upon pages of Knights and Dukes and Earls and Lords and even a Prince or Princess here and there, they finally got to the 1800's.

And where Hartofiria was changed to Heartphilia.

"Whoa." Gajeel exclaimed. "Isn't that bunny-girl's last name?" Levy sat for a moment in contemplative silence before nodding slowly.

"This is Lu-chan's family tree. We should show it to her!" She signed as she stood up quickly. "Gajeel, get the book, we're going to Lu-chan's room!"

"Hell to tha no." Gajeel said firmly, flopping back down onto the floor in a haphazardly sprawled position on his back. "I am not carrying that heavy ass book to bunny-girl's room. You will have to wait til morning."

Levy pouted and stamped her foot. "But Gajeel," She signed, Gajeel could practically hear the whine in her words, like a child. "I wanna go now."

Gajeel sent her a glance that immediately shut her up.

"Okay," She seemed to squeak as she climbed into bed, laving Gajeel on the floor. She scribbled a note on a scrap of paper, once seeing Gajeel no longer faced her. When finished writing she crumpled it into a ball and hurtled the projectile into the back of his head. He wouldn't ever admit it, but Levy could throw. Hard.

Wincing and rubbing the back of his head he uncrumpled the note, sending her a glance as he did so. Her nose was stuck up and away from him and her eyes closed, mouth pouted. "First thing in the morning." He read. "Yeah, yeah," He responded, "The things I do for you, shrimp."

Levy giggled slightly despite herself but straightened when she heard him move. She kept her eyes closed even as the mattress dipped beneath the weight of the boy and she went tumbling into his chest. His arms were around her in an instant, giving her no means of escape.

She sighed in defeat and gave in, snuggling into a more comfortable position against the larger boy.

Oh, how she wanted to rake him over coals for calling her shrimp. But it was late, and he was warm, and... why was she mad again?

"Night, Shrimp."

There we go, that's why!

In a flash Levy was the only one remaining in her bed, Gajeel rubbing his sore bottom from his current position on the floor.

"The hell, shri-"

Levy sent him a glare that shut him up so fast he bit his lip.

* * *

PLEASE READ THIS! But, you can skip the random. Start at the ***

* * *

Teehee tralalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ma-ku-u-u-u-ul-mooooooore!

YAY! Chapter 31~! Whut now!? Idk... we'll find out.

YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! Back from the beach, ya'll! I'm so happy to be back where I can update for you all! Did you miss me? You did? Awwwwwwwwww. *U* I missed you, too. Anyway. We're getting chickens back in the chicken houses so until thats back to regular or whatever my update schedule may be a little screwy but bear with me, ok? Anyway, luv u!

But about the beach, sister, mom, and sister's friend all got burnt. I , however, know of the miracle elixer known as sunscreen and only got tan. WHOOOO! Anyway, climbed Hatteras Lighthouse. 257 stairs to Heaven, right? Wrong... it may go up... but it goes straight to hell. escpesially going down. I hate going down. Sound is much easier to swim at than the beach, better seashells, too. I built a sand castle. Its sad when the 15 year old is more interested in building a sand castle than the 10 year olds. Or not... it was epic. There were two dudes who dug a hole and a trenche in the sand. The trench was deepenough to hide their heads when sitting in chairs but shallow enough not to hit water. The hole hit water. They had notches for ther phones and cups and it was epic.

Whooooo! More random. Whenever people would say like, 'oh, crap', 'oh, sh*t', 'oh, f*ck', or any of those. I say in a very fancy, breathy tone "Oh, poo." with my lips pouted and all. Mother looked at me wierdly when i did it yesterday and I was like, It's fancy. Deal with it. I love being fancy. Or at least feeling fancy.


	33. Chapter 32

I've got a puppy face on my knee and a puppy butt on my foot. Yep. It's good to be home.

* * *

Natsu watched, or at least tried to, anyway, as Lucy's older brother walked away. Turning back to the blonde whom he had little doubt was currently sporting a pout and whom he had no doubt was sulking, he sighed. She was truly something else, now as to why she got mad at him whenever he decided to point that little factoid out, he hadn't the slightest clue.

Women... or so had been Gray's comment on the matter.

"Natsu," She called after a moment. He heard a flop and assumed she now lay sprawled across the floor on her back in a position she claimed helped her think. Being not one for thinking, Natsu was dubious. None the less he didn't question it. This merely led to a lond discussion that usually ended with the blonde storming away in a fit of mental frustration and his own head hurting for a week at least.

"Natsu," She called again, her voice holding something he couldn't place, something very un-Lucy. "Do you think I'm being," She paused, trying to think of the right words. When she came up empty and stayed that way for a bit, Natsu volunteered a few he found fitting.

Childish? Silly? Stubborn? Wierd? A woman, even? How about-"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't heaar that." She grumbled darkly, cutting him off. Natsu himself grinned stupidly.

"My dear, sweet, delused Lucy." Natsu cooed. "You didn't."

Lucy then took the opportunity to slap that stupid, condescendingly smirk-y grin off of his equally stupid - although cute - face. Glancing at her clock she groaned, bringing her fingertips to her temples to rub away the ever present headache that had begun to grow over the last few minutes. She lifted the blankets from the bed and slid underneath the fluffy, pink down comforter.

"It's midnight, Natsu." She mumbled as she did this, her face smushed into the pillow for the latter part of the statement. "I'm going to bed. There are some things I need to sleep on."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed as he slid beneath the blanket as well, lifting the blonde's head on to his chest. "Like me."

"Idiot." THe blonde responded as she slowly drifted off to sleep and Natsu watched as her eyes slid closed. "You know you love me," he chuckled as he nuzzled into the mattress, not expecting a reply from the slumbering blnde that lay on his chest.

He drifted into blissful sleep.

* * *

Mira stayed in Laxus's arms for another hour or so and seeing that the two may need some time alone Lisanna had seperated herself a while back. She now patrolled the elder Strauss's office, slowly taking in the atmosphere and sutle touches that enveloped the room in a comforting aura. An entire wall was hung with photos, the same small group of people scattered around the frames.

A red-haired girl sat smiling innocently in one photo while she raged war on a shirtless male in another. Although that same boy was in countless photos he was always in some way nude, in one being scolded for that very action as panic and embarrasment flashed over his otherwise cool face. A brunette posed hapharardly as she laughed at him, her cheeks slightly flushed as they were in every photo. A small bluenette blushed slightly, the dark-haired man so often by her side snorting snidely. Another, darker bluenette was slightly behind them, waving an article of clothing that no doubt belonged to the shirtless man.

A blonde laughed.

Lisanna's eyes froze. That was the blonde with Natsu. That was her. That was Lucy. Quickly the younger Strauss flicked her eyesaround, searching for the same blonde. She found her with ease; smiling, laughing, playing a large piano while the half-naked man and the darker bluenette sang. She froze once more as her eyes landed on another photo of the blonde.

She lay asleep, hopefully, with an also asleep Natsu. His arms wrapped around her back, holding the blonde to his chest as his nose lay buried in her mass of splayed blonde locks. Her arms lay loosely folded onto his chest, her head tucked near his.

Lisanna fumed. her eyes trailed with a vengence now, searching for coinciding frames of pink and blonde. And she found them. Lots of them. A few more of them cuddling, one of Natsu watching as Lucy played a melody on the piano, in a few the latter struggled beneath the wieght of the former's arm around her shoulder.

Lisana closed her eyes, and breathed. She was a good girl, she told herself as she often had before. A nice girl. A girl who didn't get jealous. What had she to get jealous of, anyway? She'd had the number to contact Natsu for all of a year and a half now. She'd never tried to contact him before, of course he'd thought she'd left him.

She was stupid, really, to think he would have thought otherwise. And yet...

* * *

Lucy yawned as she shuffled down the hallway. Not two hours into her sleep she was hastened awake and shoved out the door with commands to, and she quotes, 'get some food'.

She threw her hands in frustration, not daring to let the growl and ranting rage escape, lest she wake someone. She really didn't want to go through the whole 'Natsu sent me to the cafeteria at three in the morning for food again, because he didn't want to get up and thought I had nothing better to do' speal. Although the second the words Natsu, food, and three in the morning, were uttered the doors were closed and their inhabitants returned to bed.

Something she wished so much to do. She could just go back and say the cafeteria was locked, but she wouldn't. Natsu knew the cafeteria ladies' numbers; had them on speed dial. And the last thing she wanted was to deal with him then. Knocking him out came to mind, but that would take an explanation. And he knew full well she had a key.

Sighing once more she continued her groggy trek to the lunch room, this was not going to look well on her in the morning. Where was her concealor again? Dark circles were such a pain, and there was no doubt in her mind she would have them. So concealor... Her make up box, perhaps? Most likely.

Mindlessly she turned down another hallway, her soft robe swishing behind her as she went. She soon realised she took a wrong turn as the room she came upon was not the lunch room, but Mira's.

And the light was on.

* * *

Nyahahahahaha!

Lisanna's character is so bipolar. I'm just so confused with her. I made her like a bomb, an unpredictable bomb. Even I'm not sure what the heck she's gunna do next.


	34. Chapter 33

Lisanna kept her gaze even with the photos as she traced them with her eyes. Natsu and Lucy laughing at shirtless boy; Lucy and small bluenette reading while small bluenette glared at large black haired boy; large black haired boy, Natsu, and shirtless boy fighting, while angry red-head tryed to ignore them in the background; Lucy playing piano for small bluenette and a younger, dark blue haired girl; Natsu and Lucy; Natsu and Lucy; Natsu and Lucy.

There seemed to be a pattern of sorts emerging.

She swallowed as her eyes stilled over an older photo. The date in the corner came to mind, the first night Natsu was admitted here. She removed the photo from the wall and tryed her best to ignore the two on the front, Natsu and Lucy slept facing each other, their only intimate contact being Lucy's hand placed softly on Natsu's cheek, as if to sweep a tear away - something Lisanna thought, rather smugly she might add, she could have done herself.

Pushing that thought from mind she flipped the frame over in her hands. There were words on the back in a script she recognised as her own sister's small, but elegant writing. _I was scared Lucy would react badly to Natsu being here, with her connections to him and all. Boy was I surprised._

Lisanna snuck a look behind her to where Mira and Laxus sat chatting in the side room, away from the office and out of ear range. She returned her gaze to the photo and hung it back. Noting now that it was the first in a row of photos that showcased the pairing as they progressed, according to the dates at the bottom.

One such photo towards the middle framed the blonde as she napped on a plush couch, books spread around her. Natsu sat on the floor, his back againt the couch and his head resting back against her stomach. One of Lucy's hands were frozen in a tangle of his pink tresses mid weave as the other held limply onto the book that lay openly sprawled across her opposite shoulder.

A patter against the door caught her attention, though she didn't turn.

"Mira," A voice called quietly, she couldn't place why but the voice was fogged for some reason and the sound it made, although still musical and lovely, sounded foriegn. Lisanna shook her head for she had just confused herself and turned to face the source.

There stood Lucy. Her hair was messy though barely so and her eyes were still heavy with small traces of sleep. She wore an off white tank top with a flame-like stitching at the bottom hem and pyjama pants of the same color and design to match. Over her she wore a light pink robe that billowed to her mid-arm and just bellow her knee. Her eyes, though bleary, seemed surprised.

"Oh, Lisanna," She said, correcting herself. "I'm sorry for interrupting..." She gestured tiredly around. "Whatever this is. I was just on my way to the lunch room and took a wrong turn. For a second there I thought Mira got a haircut but you're obviously not her. Too short and stuff. Sorry, I'm rambling. I tend to do that when I'm tired." She smiled and for a second Lisanna smiled back, finding her grin, though tired, contagious.

"It's okay." Lisanna responded easily, "I was just looking at these photos here. There are alot of you." Lisanna had turned away from the blonde in favor of not showing her conflicted emotions, though her snide and hauty tone was a dead giveaway. She waited for the tired blonde to blunder or blush but instead she merely called out easily to the white haired girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite, um, hear that. Could you face me?" Her voice sounded timid, almost embarrased.

Lisanna turned back to the girl and repeated herself. "I said there were alot of photo's here of you and Nat-"

"Oh," Lucy suddenly exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Lisanna." She said hurriedly despite her still present drowsiness. "I have to go. Natsu's waiting for me and if I don't get those stupid, whatever it was he wanted, he'll call Bridgett again. Ugh, an angry latina lunch lady is not something I want to deal with at three in the morning. See you later!" Stumbling she rushed from the room.

Lisanna, curious as she was, nothing more she assured herself, rushed after her.

The girl before her showed no sign of knowing she was pursued and slowed after a bit, turning into a door that she found to be locked. Lisanna watched as she swore and fished into her pocket, pulling out a cute chibi dragon key chain from which the key dangled easily. She pushed it into the lock and opened the door swiftly, marching in right after, leaving the door open behind her.

Lucy stomped right up to the reserve refrigderator that the nice ladies left stocked and unlocked for Natsu. Opening the door she swiftly grabbed the first thing that touched her hands and closed it behind her. She stormed from the room shortly after, locking the door behind her. The white haired girl hot on her trail evaded her notice as this transpired.

None the wiser she continued towards the tempermental blindman that no doubtedly awaited her.

* * *

"Lucy," He whined right on cue as her footsteps filled the room. "What took you so long?"

Lucy groaned as she threw the bag of something at the boy's head. "I got lost." She answered. "There's your stupid food."

"What is it?" He asked as he shook the packaging, feeling as the mattress dipped with her weight. "How should I know?" She said slowly as her breathing evened and deepened, a sure sign that she was asleep. He growled to himself and then shrugged. Tearing open the package he tossed a fistful in his mouth, only one way to find out, right?

He munched happily on the spicy chips as the blonde slumbered beside him. Right before he could stuff another fistful of chips in his mouth a new pair of feet entered the room. "Natsu?" A girl called. He almost dropped the chips.

"Lisanna?" He whispered harshly, worried he would wake the heavy sleeping blonde. And then he almost slapped himself. Lucy was deaf, duh. But back to the new arrival in Lucy's room.

_What was she doing here?_

* * *

_Sigh, I spent four hours watching anime today. And yet, I still feel it was time well spent. Earl & Fairy. Pretty good._

_I'm too lazzy to fix the italics so this AN is italicized. That's a fun word. Italicized._


	35. Chapter 34

Semimasen, Minna. I've been so busy with stupid baby chickies and watching neew animes I've had no time to write. I really hate chickens, especially when their small and stuff and suicidal. Small puffball + Suicidalness + Heavy boots = squished little chicky. They pop, just so you know.

* * *

Lisanna froze when he said her name, all her resolve gone. She lifted a hand to her pounding heart, wincing at the rapid spead. Swallowing her pride, and the sudden urge to run, she clipped out the words she'd been dying to say.

"We need to talk." She said, suddenly glad her voice didn't waver as badly as she had thought it would. She watched Natsu's clouded eyes dart down, his hand easing over the blonde's shoulder as she rested near him. His bangs covered his eyes and his lips pressed into a tight line, betraying nothing that was flying through his mind.

Slowly, and hesitantly, he replied, "Alright." And with those words he eased off the bed slowly and wlked around the bed near where she stood. "But not here." That said he stepped out the door and down the hall, Lisanna following behind.

* * *

Lucy laid still as Natsus weight shifted away from her and his warmth left the room. "Good," She blearily thought as sleep began claiming her once more. "He's gone back to his own room."

She stood shakily to flick of the lamp Natsu left on and caught the fleeting flash of silver as it left her room. Cocking her head to the left she peered out the door and caught that same silver as it ducked into the rec room, the light from below the door betraying the presence of people. The lamp now long forgotten she slipped down the hallway to the rec room.

Peaking through the crack she saw that all too familiar gleam of clouded onyx and tanned skin that belonged to one Natsu Dragneel and the silvery locks that could only be Lisanna. She leaned her ear against the door, realising shortly thereafter that eavesdropping was no longer one of her strong suits. She needed a good pair of ears to borrow. She searched her brain for who to ask before easily selecting a prime candidate. One whose lips were always sealed.

That thought in mind she slid down the hall further to Levy's room. The light was off, as she had expected; the bed was occupied, as she had expected; black hair just about fell over the edge of the bed... that she had not expected. The blood red glare its owner turned on her when she calleed for her friends awakening also came as a surprise.

Though in hind-sight it shouldn't have.

"Oh," She said, startled, as he rose to a seated position. "I d-didn't expect you here, Gajeel." She stuttered uneasily. His eyes were slightly intrigued, though still bearing the gleam of rage that followed being awoken at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. He seemed to sigh inwardly as he pushed back the initial anger in favor of his growing curiosity.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly he said, "Well I'm here, whaddaya want with Levy at," He glanced at the clock. "Damnit, Bunny-girl." He swore once facing her again. "Three in the fucking morning? Nope, nope, nope, hell no." He said as he repositioned himself under the covers, still facing her so as she could understand him. "Not happening, Bunny-girl. Whatever it is it can wait 'til morning."

"But it can't." The blonde protested. "Lisanna will be gone by then. And then how will I know what happened? SHe might be gone now, even. What if their... doing something now? She is his girlfriend, after all. Oh, but I heard him say they were over earlier so maybe not. But then again, I-"

Gajeel waved his hands to cut her off. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute there bunny-girl. Stop with the energizer mode. Breathe." He said. "Now what in the world crawled up your cotton-tail and who the hell is Lisanna?"

Lucy shifted nervously, ducking her head down. She finally answered, her voice more strained than usual. "Lisanna was Natsu's girlfriend in highschool. She was head cheerleader, he did sports. Stereotypical hookup if you ask me. But I heard him say they were over when we ran into her in the store Mira sent us to. But she didn't look happy."

"So you're worried about that dense idiot hooking up with his ex?" He took Lucy's silence as a yes and almost laughed.

Levy's book spine in his face cut him off easily. She rose tiredly, looking around and then settling her half-lidded eyes on Lucy. "Lu-chan." She signed. "What do you need me for?"

Lucy almost squeled in joy as she signed her predicament to her friend. Levy nodded in understanding before all but dragging Lucy to the rec room door and immediately began to translate. She used different facial expressions and such to let Lucy get a better idea of what was happening. It went something like this...

* * *

Natsu ruffled his hair tiredly as Lisanna sat uneasily on a chair. Finally he turned in her general direction and snapped, "Well? I'm listening."

Lisanna took a breath of air and said, her voice small and uncertain. "I'm sorry."

Natsu flinched. "I'm sorry?" He sneered. "You don't call for almost two years, then you expect to smoothe it over with 'I'm _sorry_'?"

"I can explain that." She exclaimed hastily. "I can explain. You see... I..." She paused for a few more moments, thinking her answer over carefully. She breathed deeply to clear her mind before continuing. "I didn't want to see you." She finally answered. "I was scared. I was scared of," She paused again.

"Just say it." Natsu all but spat. "I'm not taking you back, so skip the smoothing my feelings and give me answers."

This shocked Lisanna. Anger flashed on her eyes and she raised them to his face, glaring into the now glazed eyes that once held so much emotion. "Why didn't you call me?" She asked. "Why didn't you reach out to me? You had my number, too. It would've been easy for you to dail me up. _Why didn't you?_"

Natsu took this well, his stoic features only fliching slightly as her voice quavered and crackled under the weight of her emotions. "I have my reasons." He answered simply.

"Tell me." She demanded. "They better be damn good ones." Natsu opened his mouth to speak but she wasn't finished. "And don't you dare tell me you fell for that deaf Lucy. you had that chance in highschool and you had me."

"Lucy has nothing to do with this." He answered. "Lucy was my friend first. And as I stated before, she has nothing to do with it."

"Then why?"

"That is something I rather not speak of, Lisanna." He answered, his face hidden once again my his bangs. "I couldn't face you, Lisanna." He finally answered. "So I decided I wouldn't contact you until you contacted me, until you were ready. You never did, so I moved on."

Lianna opened her mouth to speak but Natsu cut her off. "You should do the same."

With that said he stormed from the room, almost knocking into a flabbergasted Lucy and Levy. He paused before them, the blonde's name not past his lips before slim arms wrapped around his back, a damp face pressing against his back. His eyes widened.

"I wouldn't give you up for the world, Natsu." She said softly. "Not calling you was mistake number one. Letting that blonde bimbo near you was mistake number two. Three strikes I'm out, right?" She turned Natsu around and forced her lips onto his.

"I won't be making another." With that she released him and sashayed away and down the hall.

Lucy, only seeing the kiss, turned and ran. She ran down the hall and around corners as if her life depended on it. She pounded her frustration into the floor as hot tears ran down her face. Skidding to a stop deep within the abandoned hallways deep within the West Wing she crumpled to the floor.

Her tears only increased when no one came to get her.

* * *

So I've watched Earl & Fiary, Inux Boku SS, and Kamisama hajimemashita in four days. That's major dedication, folks.

My sister's gone to raliegh so I'ma be doing more work and may not update as consistently, fyi.


	36. Chapter 35

_At night when the stars light up my room,_  
_I sit by myself..._  
_Talking to the moon, _  
_Trying to get to you,_  
_In hopes you're on the other side, _  
_Talking to me too, _  
_Oh am I a fool, _  
_Who sits alone, _  
_Talking to the moon_

_ ~Bruno Mars, Talking to the Moon_

* * *

Lucy ceased her sobs as time went on, her raging feelings calming themselves. Why did she run? Levy told her what happened, what they said. She knew Natsu's feelings, so why did she run?

She didn't know.

She shook her head of these thoughts and looked around her. She sat hunched in the corner of a classroom, the scattered desks and tables showed that. A large board hung diagonally across the front wall as one of it's supports must have broken. A line of windows above her right showed the every present glow of the moon.

Still night, huh? It was later, or rather earlier, than she had anticipated. How long had she been here? An hour, two? Her aching muscles showed it was much too long. Sighing she uncurled herself slowly, letting the mucles readjust into a more comfortable position.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked herself as she stood. Her legs hurt alongside her shoulders and neck. "I guess I should head back now, Natsu must be worried." She turned to leave, brown eyes searching desperately for any sign of anything she recognised.

"Shit." She swore after realising just how lost she was. She opened the classroom door out into the hallway and picked a direction, running full speed.

Right onto a patch of rotten flooring and down into the unknown.

Her just recently healed leg struck the ground first causing her to wince in pain and gasp back air as her back followed after. She lay there gaping for a moment to reclaim her lost breath, staring up at the hole she had made. Twenty feet above her. Great.

SHe stared at the hole for a moment and sighed. "God, I'm an idiot." She muttered to herself, wincing at the pain in her ribs. "There Natsu was, turning down that white headed whore for me and what do I do? I run away, he probably didn't even know I was there until he ran right into me. But that woman just had to kiss him, didn't she? Probably thought I would misunderstand the... situation." Her voice trailed as realization hit.

Suddenly her sprawled body spasmed in a fit of rage. "How dare she!?" She screamed. "She was betting I would do just this! And here I am, here I just, fell for it. Oh god, Natsu. I'm so sorry."

Sighing once more she grit her teeth and did an examination on her injuries. A few bruised, if not broken ribs; her leg was sore but thankfully not re-broken; her back hurt; and a large gash marred her arm, blood flowing slowly from it. "Well, Lucy." She said to herself. "Let's see if you can stand."

The blonde's head whipped around as she sat up, looking for any clue of how to get back up to the hallway she fell from, not that up there was any better in terms of knowing where she was. The hallway was not like the others and to her best knowledge she was on the first floor to begin with. Was this a basement? Lucy felt the curiosity bubbling within her and earnestly tried to push it down.

"Wait until you're not lost, alone, and injured, Self." She said to herself as she struggled and failed to get on her feet. "Not lost, alone, and in-"

A movement next to her caught her attention and her head quickly turned to it. There sat a rat the size of which Lucy had never seen before.

She screamed, just great.

Scrambling back away from the monster, a dull pain registered at the back of her head as the world around her darkened.

* * *

Juvia scrambled for the cell phone on her dresser as the bubling rush of water sounded, signalling the arrival of a text message. She lifted the blue device off the table and flicked on a light as she sat up to read it, her white sheets pooling around her waist as she did so. The number was familiar, though not saved as a current contact.

She slid the phone open and opened the message. She read the first sentence of many and froze, her hands shaking. The screen turned gray and then off and she made no move to return light to the pixels. Memories flashed through her mind and with each passing one her eyes clenched tighter together, her hands ringing around the phone as the clear case creaked beneath the pressure.

Her breathing heavied and she began to succumb to a growing dizzyness. Crashing waves and torrents of rain clouded her sight; screams and crashes assaulted her ears; and the briney saline taste of saltwater filled her mouth. Her eyes stung with tears.

_"I know our parents arranged the marriage, Juvia. So I understand if you don't want to go through with it now that your's are... gone." He shifted his weight nervously, his eyes betraying the feelings he didn't dare put in his words._

_Juvia, taken aback by this, could only sputter a response. "J-Juvia isn't sur about cancelling the engagement, but she would like time. Could you give Juvia time?" His eyes lit up despite the somber atmopshere of the funeral. He graspt her hands in his and held them tightly._

_"Of course, Juvia." He answered happily. "Of course. Let me know when you're comfortable with your answer. I'd wait for you forever."_

Juvia wasn't expecting this, she wasn't sure what to do. Eyes frightened and breathing still heavy she sat up and stumbled down the hall to Gray's room. She slid under the covers beside him and curled herself into his side.

Gray felt the shift and stirred to see Juvia next to him, her cell phone clutched in a death grip. He removed the phone to see a text opened.

_I hate to rush you, but my parents want an answer. We need to meet. You know the coffee shop on 8th Street we went to on our first date? Meet me there at two on Saturday. _

_-Lyon_

* * *

This took me for-freaking-ever to write. I hope it's better than I think it is.


	37. Chapter 36

So, tired. Need... sleep. But... anime... sigh. Goodbye sleep. Precious, precious sleep.

* * *

Natsu growled as he paced the exspance of the small hallway. They had found Lucy that morning and she'd been unconcious ever since. He needed to apologize, and yet she was asleep. He needed to straighten any misunderstandings, and yet she was asleep. He needed to kill Lisanna, and yet that'd land him in jail.

So for now, he paced.

WHy had Lisanna kissed him? Did she see Lucy? Did she still want him? He snorted at that thought, too little, too late. He just hoped she got the message after that talk, even if she kissed him.

"Natsu-san!?" Wendy called from inside the infirmary. He stopped his pacing to face that direction. "Yea, Wendy?"

"Lucy-san's awake. She's asking for you."

Natsu's ears perked and he rushed into the infirmary, making a hazy bee-line to her bed side. "Lucy?" He called to her. He came to the bedside and heard her shifting, her hand enclosing his.

"Natsu," She said. Her voice was filled with deep emotion, anger, sadness, regret, remorse, and a bright shadowing of happiness. "I want to apologize to you for over reacting. I shouldn't have run off."

"No," He protested. "It's my fault. Lisanna wanted to talk and I guess I didn't convince her well enough."

Lucy chuckled. "You convinced me just fine."

With that she leaned up to capture his lips with her own.

* * *

Laxus snuck another glance at the younger strauss as she pouted on the couch. "I know it's Saturday and that's just terrible." He teased. "But you could try to smile at least a little."

"He hasn't called." She grumbled. Laxus kept his sights on the paperwork before him and perked his ears, something was definitely up. Oblivious to this, the white haired girl flipped channels angrily, continuing her muttering. A certain name raised his interest.

"You spoke with Natsu-kun?" He called to her without turning, her muttering immediately ceased and he felt her glare on the back of his head.

"How do you know that?" She all but hissed. He sighed and turned his chair around. "You just said his name, like, eight times."

Lisanna took this time to explain her issue, resulting in Laxus giving her the most patronisingly exsaspererated sigh followed by the epic-est face palm in history. "So you kissed him and now you're waiting for him to call you? Are you stupid?! He probably wants nothing to do with you now."

"I-I know." Lisanna said, surprisingly calmly. "I'm hoping he won't."

Laxus just cocked his head to the side. "I'm confused."

Lisanna took a breath. "When Natsu left I told myself I would give him a month and then go and visit..."

_Lisanna hummed nervously as she approached the lavender haired woman behind the front desk. She looked up through dark rimmed glasses and instantly smiled. "Hello," She greeted. "Welcome to Fairy's House for Damaged Teens. My name is Laki. How may I help you today?" _

_The white haired girl returned the smile and happy tone, "I'm here to visit a friend who is admitted here." Laki loked over a paper and nodded to herself before returning her gaze on the girl before her. "You'll need to go down the hallway there to the Visitor's Center. Tell Macao who you want to see and he'll call them down."_

_Lisanna smiled and nodded as she headed down the hallway the lady mentioned before. Out the window she saw a flash of pinkas it flittered across the yard. She stopped to watch the person it belonged to as they ran after a dark haired boy whose shirt was missing. A blonde followed after the two, shouting as well._

_"Get back here, you Exhibitionist!" Natsu yelled. "Stop running and face me!"_

_The dark haired boy kept running. "Not on your life, Ash hole. I know what'll happen if I do. And HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL FOLLOWING ME, YOU BLIND FREAKSHOW!?"_

_"You idiots better stop right now, do you hear me?" The blonde screamed as she ran right behind them, the three being watched by a small crowd of laughing teenagers who also must've been patients. _

"I lost my nerve then and there." Lisanna continued. "He looked so happy with them and I realized he'd moved on and didn't need me. I just needed him to tell it to my face. I realised that a while ago. When I learned he and Lucy were together, my feelings got confused. And I could see Lucy's feelings. She saw me as a threat and I could see her unease. I figured she needed closure. And in the end I needed it, too."

Laxus kept his gaze on the white haired girl's eyes. They were sad, but accepting. He stood from the desk chair and slowly strode to seat himself beside her. "It'll be alright." He soothed as his palm traced figure eights along her back.

"You did the right thing."

* * *

Shortest chapter, but eh. It serves its purpose.

Alriiiiiiiiight! Chicken houses are done! No more baby chickies to take care of! Well, still gotta, but no feeding and watering. So I may be updating quicker. Or not, b/c housework and... urgh.

Alright, SO I want to try out playing an MMORPG type deal... yes, I watched Sword Art Online. Don't Judge Me!... Do you guys have any suggestions for a fantasy/ sword and sorcery type thingy. I've been doing research but have no idea where to start.

Oh, oh, oh, oh! I did the cup song to Macklamore. I felt so accomplished. Whoo!


	38. Chapter 37

So... definitely the worst week of my life. Raging sunburn across my back, it hurts worse when it's an area that rarely ever gets tan, like you're back, so it's super white to begin with and ugh. I had to sleep on my stomach without a shirt on. I got my permit, though, almost killed my family a couple times but they're alive!

* * *

Lyon glanced nervously at his watch and then back at the door. Juvia was late. The long haired waitress refilled his iced coffee for the twelfth time and offered him another pastry, to which he refused politely. Another glance at his watched showed not five minutes had passed since he last looked, and yet, still no Juvia.

The white haired man sighed and flagged the waitress down, finally taking the tall blonde up on her offer of another croissant. Once the woman stepped into the kitchen to retrieve the order Lyon returned his attention to the door, noting with extreme pleasure that a familiar face stood in the doorway.

"Juvia-chan!" He called, waving her down. "Over here."

The blue-haired girl turned in his direction and smiled, rushing over to sit beside him. She seemed a bit out of breath and he smiled as she settled herself. When the waitress returned with his croissant she took Juvia's order, a vanilla bean scone and iced vanilla latte.

"It's nice to see you, Juvia." He started in a cheery tone. "I hate that we meet under these circumstances."

"Juvia is happy to see you as well, Lyon-sama," Juvia said after a while, her tone not as cheery as Lyon would have hoped. "You wanted to talk to Juvia."

"I suppose it is like you to get right to business, we'll skip the pleasantries then." Lyon nodded his head and pushed the croissant to the side in favor of crossing his arms over the surface. "It's like this, Juvia." He said evenly, "My parents are becoming impatient. They want an answer, Juvia, and they one one soon."

The waitress returned to the table with Juvia's order and she thanked the woman before returning her attention to the white haired male before her. "Juvia understands." She said as she sipped her latte. "Juvia knows it's impossible to expect someone to wait forever. And six months have been long enough, Juvia assures you. Juvia would've contacted you sooner but things came up that prevented her from doing so. Juvia apologizes."

Her voice was diplomatic and could be misinterperted as haughty, even. But Lyon understood she was merely taking the emotionally detatched stance, or at least that's what he hoped she was doing. She took a small bite of the white frosted pastry and returned her gaze to him, meeting it evenly.

"Juvia is sorry."

* * *

Lucy sighed as Gray jostled her arm to gain her attention. "He's about to say something," He signed, she assumed he did so to avoid his voice being detected. She sighed again and turned to face him.

"I can only see Juvia's mouth, you know. I have no clue what the man is saying."

Gray waved her concerns away and signed for her to get on with it. With another sigh, she conceded, verbalizing what Juvia was saying. "Juvia is sorry." Lucy said. "But Juvia has had time to think and with time her answers have varied. However, Juvia now feels in her heart that she must reject your offer, Lyon-sama, and not go through with the engagement. Juvia is, again, so very sorry."

The man spoke then, Lucy repeating his words the best she could. "I see," he said ofter a pause. "I don't believe Mummy and Daddy will like this very much," His words trailed and his eyes begame very sad. "But if this is what your heart has decided... well, I very well can't argue with that, now can I?" His smile was forced, Lucy could tell.

The white haired man, Lyon, Juvia had called him, stood abrubtly and flagged down the waitress, gathering a togo cup and bag for his croissant and coffee respectively. Once they were prepared he smiled once again to Juvia and waved his farewells before leaving.

That bit over, Lucy turned to Gray... only to find a distinct absence of teenage strippers. His cshirt and pants, however, were ever present. "Oh, shit, Gray," She swore as her eyes swept the restraunt for the half naked man.

And she found him.

He stood just behind Juvia, his face was wierd, almost as if he were pysching himself out and he stepped forward, taking a deep breath. "Juvia," he called. The blue haired woman perked and turned to him, her face lighting up. They spoke some more and he joined her, Lucy averted her eyes in favor of the magazine she had been using to cover her face, giving the pair some privacy.

_"Jude Heartphilia Given Day to Live! What Does This Mean For Heartphilia Railways?" _

Lucy's eyes widened as she flipped through to the main cover article. She read the article as fast as she could and slammed it down. Leaving her half eaten lemon poppy-seed muffin and still steaming coffee. She muttered a quick "I'm leaving now." to Gray and Juvia but whether they heard her or not she had no clue.

She flipped her phone out as she stomped down the sidewalk, dialing up Loke.

* * *

I've always kind of wanted to get amnesia so that I can see if my returning memories show up clip-show movie-clip style like on TV.

Oh, save me. Sister's friend is over and I want to strangle the child. Anyways, I'm on RuneScape now! I had a boyfriend who tried to get me to play, set me up an account and stuff, but I never got with it. I can't remember the details of that account so I made a new one. I'm still stuck on the Tutorial, though. Gotta get that overwith. Thanks to those who recommended MMORPG's.

SOrry this chapter is late. It took me a bit to pull it together, and then of course, you've got parents hounding on you. Sigh, And anime! That's a major holder-backer, too. Arcana Famiglia is awesome.


	39. Chapter 38

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. SIster's Eleventh birthday. Whoot Whoot! She got a PC, Live tiles, WIndows 8, the whole she-bang.

* * *

"Loke, you rat bastard," Lucy screamed into the phone as she stormed down the street. "You text me back right now or else I swear I'll hunt down every girl you've ever so much as winked at and tell them you're gay!" She slammed the phone closed and jumped as it immediately buzzed. It was a message from Loke.

"You wanted to talk to me?" It read. Lucy bit back the swear words that threatened to pour from her mouth and pounded on the keys of her phone.

"You sound rather calm for someone whose father has been given days to live... I can't believe I'm saying this but what hospital is he in?" She sighed as she typed, submitting to the heavy weight that had been pressing on her shoulders since she had first recieved the call from the hospital. She navigated herself to a bench outside a bookstore and sat as she waited for Loke's response.

"So you finally decided to see him?" The blonde could just imagine the wide smirk on the red headed boy's face on the other end. "Hows about I pick you up and take you there tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow might be too late." She typed, rolling her eyes at his stupidity. "That should be obvious. I'm outside a store called Shook's Nook in town, can you come get me now?"

"I guess." He responded. "Give me twenty minutes."

* * *

Sure enough, Twenty-three minutes later her red-headed brother pulled up in an onyx black Jaguar. "What happened to the Leo?" She asked as she stepped into the passenger seat. "You trade it in or something?"

"Nah," He responded easily, eyes on the road but mouth inclined towrads her so she could read his lips easier. "It's in the garage at home. This baby's especially reserved for the ladies." His cocky tone was implied and his smirk ever present.

"You have a Jag just for dates?" Lucy asked, her voice not as incredilous as you would assume. "Tell me why that doesn't surprise me."

Loke shrugged. "What can I say, the ladies love me."

"Are you sure it's not just the Jag?" Lucy challenged, her voice as filled with mischief as it was doubtful. "The leather's like butter. I'd go on a date with you just to sit on it. And I'm your sister!"

"Ha, ha." Loki mused. "Very funny. But I'll have you know I don't roll that way. Leave the incest to Luke and Leia."

Lucy had to laugh at this and smirked. "My brother is such a flirt."

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful, Lucy. It's not healthy." He teased. "Either way, we're here. No backing out now."

He pulled into the parking lot and rolled the chick magnet on wheels to a stop. They stepped out and Lucy now realised he was dressed sharply in a coal black suit with a crimson tie bound neatly at his throat. His hair was sculpted professionally and yet she was certain it was silky to the touch. Slipping his blue tinted glasses onto the bridge of his nose he smirked. "Like what you see?"

Lucy snorted. "Yeah, sure, what ever floats your Millinium Falcon, Skywalker."

"You're such a nerd."

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm smarter than you."

* * *

A petite young nurse behind the desk greeted the pair as they entered. "Hello, My name is- oh, Loke-kun." She brightened as her eyes landed on the red head... and then she frowned as her eyes found the blonde. "Are you here to see your father again?"

Lucy shifted slightly beneath the heated glare of the busty brunette. Loke noted this and smiled, "Sarah-chan, I wish I could be here for you but alas, my sister here has just returned from her business trip and wishes to see him." He pouted for effect and winked.

The nurse, Sarah, giggled and replied, "Alright, you and your sister go on up. I can see the resemblance now, although its obvious you got the looks." With another glare at Lucy she continued, "You remember the room number, right?"

Loke nodded. "Room 654, right?" Sarah nodded and Loke grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging her to the elevator. "See you later, Sarah."

When the doors closed Lucy smirked and turned to Loke, "You were utterly dripping with pheromones, you know. When will you ever learn?" To prove her point she bopped him on the head lightly. "What am I going to do with you?"

Loke shrugged, discreetly rubbing his throbbing head. "I don't know." He offered with a shrug. "Love me 'til the end of time?"

Lucy, again, snorted. "You wish." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "We're here, lead the way."

Loke grasped her hand and pulled her down the hall, nodding and smiling to the nurses and doctors as he passed, sending flirtacious winks to the former. After a few turns they reached their destination and Lucy took a breath before entering. She was not prepared for what she saw.

Her father lay on a hospital bed. Tubes ran from his arms and nose to varying machines scattered around the room. He was pale and his skin paper thin, webbed with veins. His chest rose and fell, but only slightly, and his pulse on the screen was week. His usually dark blonde hair was thin and graying. Lucy felt her breath hitch as her eyes filled with tears.

But they didn't fall. Despite how she wanted them to, they wouldn't.

"Oh, Father," She whispered as she gently rested her hand on his. "I'm so sorry. I should've been here sooner but I was afraid you'd be mad."

His fingers stirred, his eyes fluttering. "Lucy," He said softly. "It's alright. I understand." His words were spread by labored breathing and his speaking soft and breathy. Lucy, of course, didn't hear this and struggled to piece the broken sentences together. "There are so many things I need to apologize for." He continued.

"But I'm afraid I'm out of time." That said his lips stilled, the green line flattened, and Lucy's tears finally fell.

* * *

I hope it was as serious as I had intended, I was scared it was more humorous than serious there at the beginning. Anyways, it's up... and I have a feeling my inspiration for this story is dwindling. I've given almost everyone a story... and yet there's one small aspect you've probably put to the back of your mind that's about to surface... I just have to work out, well, everything.

I want you guys to pray for my grandfather. He's had a larynjectomy... i think I spelled that right. It's where they put that whole in your throat form smoking or whatever when you've got throat cancer. He had to go to the hospital yesterday and is back in today... it's taking a toll on my mom and grandmother as well as that whole side of my family tree.


	40. Chapter 39 (I fix it)

Wondering if I should write Laxus in... or maybe Rogue... hm. OH! I've got it... hehehehehehehehehehe... oh... wait. Oh well. But then again, hm.

* * *

Lucy's breath hitched as the tears spilled over her eyes and down her cheeks. She didn't dare open her mouth, not trusting herself to restrain the sobs and screams that filled her head. Loke said something and she nodded, not even aware of the door closing slowly behind her. Loke had left, probably to give her a minute.

Nurses rushed in around her, desperately trying to revive the man, but to no avail. The line stayed flat.

They left just as quick as they came, turning of machines and gathering apaerwork as they went. They murmured apologies and condolences to the shell-shocked blonde but she paid them no mind.

"Father is," She murmured. "He's gone? Is he with you, Mama? Are you two together? Are you happy?" She looked around the room and then let her fogged gaze still on the large, lush garden that was the park at the hospital's rear. "I think I need some fresh air, Mama, clear my head." She released her grip on her father's chilling hand and stepped out the door, walking like a zombie to the park.

She got directions from a nurse that took her down the elevator and through a few hallways. She stepped out the door to see the lush yard spread before her like a dream. There were benches beneath trees and she zombie-walked over to one. She sat, her head leaned back to stare at the sun through the tree leaves.

Why didn't she come see him sooner? She should've, she knew she should've, she knew she should've gone the second she heard of it from Loke. She knew she should've... so... why didn't she? Was it the prideful feeling that came from being freed from his influence? Was it fear of being turned away even when he couldn't lift a finger to point to the door? Or was it imply she held no feelings for him to have the desire to go?

She knew not... but the tears that continued to pool under her eyes showed the latter may not be true.

The blonde stayed there, crying silently, for hours. Time ticked by slowly, but she knew none of this. Her world had been condensed to that bench and that tree, that sun and her tears.

* * *

The blonde had been there for hours, just quietly staring up. He was certain she had fallen asleep and it was almost dark so he stepped up to her. She showed no sign of recognition and he spotted the streams of constantly flowing tears. If she saw him she made no move as he sat beside her. The park was dangerous at night, and lovely young girl such as herself could find herself in alot of trouble if she wasn't careful.

SO there he sat, waiting for the blonde to awaken or acknowledge him. The moon rose and the stars shimmered without so much as a stir. Deciding it had been long enough, he tapped her shoulder. "Are you in there?"

The blonde made no answer but her eyes refocused and she blinked. In time her head tilted, her eyes dull but searching. "Did you say something?" She whispered. The man blinked. Her voice took on a tone he'd heard before. One he had become accustomed to and one he found strengthening. A woman who couldn't hear her own voice, yet found one with which to speak.

"Are you alright?" He signed, verbalising his question just in case. He noted how the blonde watched his lips intead of his hands, appearantly she could read lips, rather impressive. She nodded and searched the sky.

"Loke must be worried," She murmured to herself as she stood. "I should go." He stood as well, getting her attention with a tap on the arm. "May I take you wherever you're going?"

The blonde seemed to think a moment before nodding and heading off. They didn't talk, but both were fine with this. With time they arrived at the parkinglot of the hospital. The blonde noted, with extreme disappointment, the lack of coal black Jaguars.

Pouting she checked her phone. There was a message from Loke, sent a few hours ago. "I'm heading home. Call me if you need me." A quick glance at the phone clock showed he was probably unavailable right now, it was date-night after all. But on second thought, was night wasn't date-night for her playboy of a brother?

The man tapped her shoulder and signed to her. "Everything alright?" She thought about all the snide comments she could make before deciding on breaking down into tears and spilling her guts to a total stranger. Starting with the tears.

The man saw more tears and panicked, crying girls weren't really up his ally. "U-um," He stuttered. "W-would you like to talk about it, maybe? I mean if you don't want to you don't- Hi." He stuck out his hand. "My name's Rogue. What's your's?"

The blonde chuckled lightly against her tears. "Lucy." She said. "It's nice to meet you, Rogue-san." She smiled against her tears before continuing, "But I really shouldn't burden a stranger with my problems."

"I'm not just a stranger, Miss Lucy." He smiled. "I'm Rogue. And if it would make you feel better then by all means, burden me to your heart's content because really, who would I tell?"

Lucy thought this over before perching herself on the curb and inviting him to do the same. She thought for a moment before speaking, evading anything too revealing or personal. "When I was young my mom died." She revealed. "My father took it hard, harder than he should've if you ask me. He became engrossed in his work, missed a few of my birthdays because of it. I eventually ran away and... things happened but he found me. We 'talked' and he told me that he'd leave me alone if I left him alone. And so I was... disowned."

She took a breath. "I learned a while back that he was enrolled in the hopital, but I didn't go. I knew I should've but I just couldn't bring myself to. And now he's gone and I..." She didn't finish. She couldn't.

The dark haired man beside her smiled. "It's alright." He whispered. "I know you can't hear me but it'll be alright. Let's get you home." Tapping her shoulder he got her attention, signing to her, "Where do you live, I'll take you home." She noodded and mumbled an adress, not too far from the hospital.

Wordlessly he lifted her into a standing position and proceeded to take her home. A few minutes later they arrived. The building was dark save for a few illuminated windows and he helped her in. She insited she was fine and could go the rest of the way on her own.

"Thank you, Rogue-san." She said as she closed the door. "Good night."

"Good night, Miss Lucy."

* * *

Rogue smiled as the frog-suited cat twirled around his ankles upon his arrival to his apartment. "It's good to see you too, Frosch." The cat meowled his aproval and sauntered off somewhwere. This made Rogue chuckle as he punched the button on the answering machine, the light indicating a message.

"Dr. Rogue."" Came the voice of his assistant, Yukino. "I'm calling to remind you you have a consultation tomorrow morning at the institution across town. You're to meet with the lead doctor and director over there regarding your current research." Papers shuffled and crinkled and at one point made a sound similar to falling on the floor as the woman on the other end swore, making the doctor chuckle.

"I believe the institution's name, if I've got the right paper, is something along the lines of Fairy's House for Damaged Teen's... Yes, that's it."

* * *

AGH! My sunburn is peeling! It hurts... and itches... but itching it hurts! AARRGGHH!

Whoo! I wonder what's up next... lolz cuz I have no idea.


	41. Chapter 40

Nyahahahahahaha. I've been getting alot of questions as to where the fudge Natsu was during the past... three-ish chapters or so... well the answer too that is... I... really don't know. *Brace for impact* -.- -.o o.o okay, good. no angry fan-girls. So. . . . . yeah... let us see what the mystic 8-ball of my mind has to answer on the subject, shall we? *shaky shaky shaky shaky* *clickity clackity clickity* ... *Dramatic Pause*...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

Hmn.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ask again later. Well okay.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hm hm hm-hm. Well, it's later, isn't it?

*shaky shaky shaky shaky* *clickity clackity clickity*... Dramatic Pause ...

Well that's surprising... Hehe... have fun.

* * *

Natsu sniffed once again, displeased at the nasally sound it made. "Ow muh longa will I be like 'dis, Wendy?" He heard the girl sigh and chuckle. "I already told you five minutes ago, Natsu-san. With your metabolism and if you take your meds, you should nip this little cold in the bud in no time at all."

"And ow long is dat, exactly?" He asked, dubiously. "Dis no time at all a your's just seems like a fancy way ta say longa dan you wanna admit. Am I right?" Wendy sighed again, the curtain around him rustling as she pulled it aside. "Just rest, Natsu-san. I'll go see if Lucy-san is back yet, maybe she'll keep you company, hm?" The pink haired man smiled at the suggestion of the blonde.

"Of course," Wendy then added, a hint of mischief in her voice. "That might be a bad idea after all. You don't want to get Lucy-san sick too, do you? Hm," She paused to think before continuing with a laugh in her voice. "I guess you'll just have to save the PDA for another day, hm, Natsu-san?" Natsu could just imagine the huge smirk on her face as the curtain fluttered, signalling the girl's exit.

He'd been sick for a bit now. A cold, they called it. Honestly, the awesomness of Natsu Dragneel felled by a simple cold? Gray had laughed his ass off. The sick man sighed as he snuggled deeper into the infirmary bed. He hated the infirmary. It reeked of sterilized... things. And cleaners and stuff. He hated it.

It reminded him of his mother.

* * *

_"Natsu?" A white haired woman called as she entered the playroom, her hands on her hips in mock anger. "Where did you go, you slippery little snake?" Her voice was warm and soft, loving and lovely. Today it was filled with mock anger, matching her stance. She knew the small boy was crouched beneath the art table, but she had given the bait. All that was left was for the fish to bite._

_And bite he did._

_"I'm no snake!" He shouted as his wild pink locks stuck out from beneath the table. "I'm a dragon! How many times do I have to tell you, Mom? I'm a dragon! Not a lizard, or a snake, or even a newt." He shivered. "Witches use newts for magic potions, anyways. That's what the books say. I don't wanna be a magic potion."_

_The white haired woman chuckled at this and scooped the young boy into her arms. "We wouldn't want that, now would we? Don't worry my little newt, I'll fight off any witches that try to take your eyes for potions." She giggled lightly._

_"Moooooom!" He drawled, "I told I'm a dragon. Dra. Gon."_

_"Yes, yes," She agreed. "My precious little dragon."_

_That same pink haired child, now years older, peered through the crack in the door to watch his mother as she tore into the latest letter from the army. They were letters from his dad, stationed near the war zone in a country he couldn't pronounce. Usually her eyes would light up and fill with tears whenever they set upon those first few words or lines._

_He watched as they filled with tears, but didn't light up. Instead she screamed and he rushed into the room._

_She clutched the letter in a vise grip, her falling tears threatening to smear the ink. He held her tight, tracing circles on her quivering back. He managed to soothe the letter from her hands and smooth the wrinkles from the thick parchment. Once his mother was set to bed, her face still screwed in grief, he read it's contents. _

We regret to inform you that Staff Sargent Igneel Dragneel has been declared missing in action.

_That one sentence brought his whole world down, his mother's as well. Years went by without news of his return or discovery and with each passing one his mother fell deeper into her grief. She became sick, and was soon admitted into the local hospital. And... before her son's Junior year of highschool..._

_"Natsu, my little dragon."_

_She died._

_"Stay strong."_

* * *

_Just a little tid-bit on Natsu's end... I wanted to add more but I found that to be a fitting end for this chapter. More of a bonus type deal thing. I fixed the chapter before this in case you were unaware. _

_So whoo! I got my plastic-i-fied permit in the mail today. Still not happy about driving though. DOn't like it. One. bit. _

_Too lazy to turn the italicizer thinger ma jigger off. So this A/N is in italicizes. Nyahahahahaha (%) Karma! I don't know._

_I need 78 more words as of the second I typed 78 to reach 1,000 words... short chapter. so I'm rambling now. lalalalalala la la la la la l ala lalala ala all aloalikfh hf jfwauifh fo;iif n ifoifoldkv aoifaif ko;joigog fjijva kd i oiv ... that is how you ramble. nya ha ha ha ha h ah ah ah aha ha ha ha ... ha. _

_Just... Eleven... more... words... I... can't... make... it... in... time... YAY!_


	42. Chapter 41

My hand itches! Stupid misquitos, myskitos, mis.. i don't know how to spell that word... I could probably use the spell check but I hate that thing. Nya ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...ha ...ha and stuff and all that good gobbly goop.

So I'm going to try a new story... but I is afraid it'll be like most of my stories and just drop off after two chapters... so it may be awhile until I get a new story up, you guys. DOn't worry this isn't the last chapter of Fairy's House... yet, anyway.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she pulled back the infirmary curtain. Natsu lay on a white sheeted bed, his eyes closed and breathing even. The blonde yawned, she hadn't gotten home 'til late last night so of course her meticulously scheduled sleeping hours had been interupted, causing an unpleasant haze of drowsiness to persist.

She stepped further into the curtained area, letting the white fabric fall back into place behind her. Easing her way closer to the pink haired boy she noted small pin-pricks of water edging his lashes, tear trails shining dully over his cheeks. Lucy sighed, tracing her fingertips along these lines, smothing them away.

"What are you dreaming, Natsu?" She mused to herself, whispering as she settled in the small chair next to the bed. Her hand remained on his cheek and she felt the muscles in his face move as he was roused from his sleep.

"Lucy?" He mumbled drowsily, his voice still foggy from his head cold, though Lucy didn't notice.

"Yep." She responded evenly. "How are you doing?"

He struggled to sit up and turned to face her. "I'd say I'm having as much fun as a girl on a date with Gray." Lucy rose a brow at this. "Oh really?" She countered.

"And how would you know how that feels?"

* * *

"Dr. Rogue," Makarov smiled as the young, dark-headed man entered the room. "I'm so glad you agreed to offer us your services."

Said man smiled in return and offered a hand in greeting. "With such an earnest plea, how could I have refused?" Makarov offered the man a seat before his desk and he accepted.

"Let us get down to business."

* * *

Lucy smiled as she left the once more sleeping pink haired idiot. She continued down the hall way back to her room, her thoughts buzzing with inspiration for a new chapter.

She paused, however, when she spotted Master - as he bade them call him - and a familiar face heading towards her. "Oh there she is," The elder man called. "Dr. Rogue, this is Lucy, the patient I told you about."

Lucy scrunched her brow as she regained her pace, though slowly, to intercept the pair of men. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Miss Lucy." Rogue smiled. Makarov quirked a brow, "You've met before?"

Lucy nodded, ignoring the elder man. "It's nice to meet you again, as well, Rogue-san." She responded. "May I ask what this is about, Master?"

Makarov fumbled for words after both being ingored and acknowledged at the same time. Eventually he just sighed, giving up. "Rogue-san, here, is going to do an examination of you to see if you qualify for a procedure." His face was serious and imploring so Lucy could do nothing but nod.

"Alright," She answered firmly, though still uncertain. "I assume we're to head to the Infirmary?" The elder nodded and she did the same. "Alright then, Rogue-san if you will follow me. Shall you be accompanying us, Master?" The white-haired man shook his head. "No, I've more work to attend to. I leave you in Lucy's hands, Dr. Rogue and vice-versa."

Lucy nodded and turned away, gesturing for the dark haired man to follow. Soon they arrived at the Infirmary and introductions were made to Porlyusica and Wendy. They were ushered to another curtain-enclosed room.

"So, Rogue-san." Lucy spoke once she was seated. "What do you need me to do?"

The dark-haired man checked a clip board and met her eyes before speaking. "I'm merely going to look into your ears. Makarov-san did not tell you, but I specialize in Otolaryngology, the study of the ear. Recently I have been looking into a way to cure deafness due to excess scar tissue. Your 'Master' as you call him, discovered this and asked me to come take a look at you."

Lucy nodded in understanding and straightened as he approached. "I'm just going to use this," He held up a small device. "To look into your ear and take an X-ray of sorts to determine if your case is, indeed, curable."

Her eyes widened at this news and she pulled the pins from her hair that held it over her ears to mask the small scars. "Go ahead," She said.

One look at the ragged scars and Rogue inwardly cringed. How the scars had got there, he had no idea, but only the worst of cases had them. He pushed that thought away and peered through the lens into her ear.

He was truly surprised at what he saw. The scarring on her outer ear was truly misleading. Whatever had scarred her ears didn't branch into the inner ear. Surpprisingly enough the inner ear scar tissue was minimal, however it was positioned perfectly in her drum to dampen sound waves.

He drew back and turned to enter something into his laptop that lay open on the counter.

"Well, Miss Lucy." He said as he met her eyes once more. "I may have good news for you."

* * *

I'm thinking the next episode will be an epilogue, but I'm not sure. Let me know. Anyways, it'll be the last chapter. It's been a good run, guys. I thank you.


	43. Chapter 42

This was hard to write... in many ways...

* * *

Natsu's eyes widened as the information processed. "Lucy's in surgery?" He said finally. "And _no body __**told me**_?!" His voice became dark, almost a feral growl. "What the hell happened?"

Gray, or at least he thought it was Gray, shifted uncomfortably as Erza continued, ignoring his interruption. "She's gone under surgery to repair the scar tissue in her ears that renders her hearing... sub-parr. She's been in there for about an hour and should be out soon. There is. No need. For you. To panic."

"Panicking?" Natsu asked, incredulous, his throat feeling a lot better now. "Panicking? Why should I panic? The love of my life is in surgery for something I don't understand and oh, yeah, NO BODY TOLD ME FOR A FREAKING HOUR!"

"You were asleep." Erza offered easily. "Porlyusica forbade us from waking you."

Natsu shivered, his rage slowly ebbed away at the unspoken horror of defying the people-hating doctor. "Alright," He finally said. "What do we do now?"

"For now," Gray answered. "We wait."

* * *

Lucy cracked her eyes open slowly and turned her head to the side. A slight rustling registered low in her ear and she froze. Timidly she repeated the action, not sure if she was actually hearing or if she was still dreaming.

Light footsteps entered the room followed by a deep, male voice. "I see you've awoken, Miss Lucy." She looked up to see the slim but fit form of Rogue approaching as he fiddled with wires and machines that were placed around the room. "Can you hear me?"

She nodded and then winced as her head began to spin. Closing her eyes tightly she gritted her teeth until the tumbling sensation passed. Rogue continued his fiddling, though. "I see the anaesthetics have yet to wear off fully, you shouldn't be woozy for much longer but I don't advise any sudden movements."

He finally approached her and reached for her ears, gingerly removing the wrappings that ran along her forehead. Once removed he smiled. "You're healing nicely. The bandages need to stay on for a few more days, though, to protect the ear from infection or damage." He proceeded to rewrap her head as the blonde did nothing more than stare.

"I can hear you." She finally said. Rogue had turned away to scratch something onto a clip board, but she heard the soft rumble of a chuckle erupt from him. He smiled when he turned back to her, "Yes, Miss Lucy. Maybe not a lot now, because those cute little ears of your's are still healing but yes, you can." Th e last bit was softer and more tender.

Lucy's smile split her face as she felt tears running down her cheeks. "I can hear you." She repeated softly, more to herself. "I can hear me."

Rogue watched this with a smile of his own. Reaching over to the controls he raised the blonde's bed to a more seated arrangement and helped her settle herself. "I'll go let that cute little Wendy that you're awake. Is there anything you need?"

The blonde seemed to think before she looked at him and nodded. "A glass of water, a radio, and..." She trailed off, her eyes suddenly uneasy as they looked up through her thick lashes. "I-if you could, I-i'd like a... piano." The word was spoken so softly he barely caught it and although the request seemed a bit odd to him, he nodded.

If she wanted a piano, then he'd do his best to get her one.

* * *

Natsu watched as the dark haired man left, said something to Wendy, and then returned a while later, sporting a large box under his shoulder. Wendy had disappeared after speaking with the man and Natsu was sure he knew something about Lucy.

"Hey, dude with the giant box of unknown contents!" He shouted, effectively gaining the man's attention. He pointed to himself in questioning because there was totally another dude with a giant box. "Yes, you!" The dark haired man raised a brow, but complied, leaning the bow precariously against the wall.

"What is it dude with pink hair of unknown origin?" The man greeted easily, effectively mocking him two-fold.

Natsu, however, uncharacteristically brushed the remark off and got down to business. "Is Lucy out of surgery yet?" The man smiled and raised a brow. "Oh?" He asked mischievously. "You wish to know about Miss Lucy? Well if you must know, she's been out of surgery for a while. The actual procedure only takes about twenty minutes, you see. She just recently woke from the anaesthetics and asked me to get this."

He gestured to the box and then smirked. "Wanna guess what's in it?"

Natsu took a second to ponder this, only a second mind you, before blurting confidently, "A piano."

The dark haired man seemed to falter before nodding, reshouldering the box. "She'll be okay for visitors in a bit. I'll let you know when she's ready."

That said he returned to his original task and carried to electric piano easily back to the room Lucy was using to recover.

The blonde turned gleaming eyes to him as he entered, eyeing the box almost hungrily. The radio was set on a station that played music from recent bands and singers and Lucy appeared to be quite content listening to Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. "I've got the piano," He announced. "But it appears some assembly is required. Bare with me?"

She nodded eagerly, then closed her eyes tight as her brain scrambled. He chuckled at this and ripped the box open, plugging the large plank into the wall and laying it over her lap. The blonde's eyes were wide and watery as her fingers brushed the plastic keys. Tentetively she depressed the Eb key, breathing in and out slowly as the sound swelled and then faded.

With determination in her movements she splayed her fingers over the white and black keys. with easy movements she played quick scales one after the other. Her face lit with her smile as she played an insrtumental to the songs that were just being played. Her fingers fanning and striking with practised ease. Her eyes slid closed as she changed songs.

The slow melody swelling and growing with every key stroke, fading and swooping with every strike. Rogue found himself closing his eyes as the music filled the room. He now knew why he had met this woman. He was to return to her a virtue that had been wisked from her grasp. One that she needed, it's absence was a trial, a test of will and strength.

She had appearantly passed.

* * *

So this is not, in fact, the last chapter. That would be cruel. But, it is coming. Next time.


	44. Chapter 43

Don't you hate it when you're typing, the chapter's almost done, and then you hit backspace, the computer takes you back to the last page you were on, and you lose all your typed whatever? I do.

* * *

Lucy sighed as the final note swelled throughout the room. Opening her eyes she realised she had assembled quite the crowd, staff and patients alike crowding her small room. She smiled at the sheepishly and took note as a new voice entered her ears.

"Move it, move it, god damnit I said move it!" When the person the voice belonged to entered her line of sight she smiled. "Natsu!" She exclaimed ecstaticaly. "Over here. Follow the sound of my, oh, no Natsu, don't go over that way!"

Eventually Natsu found his way over there and the crowd was dispersed. "So, Natsu?" Lucy said. "What's the big hoot and hollar?"

"Lucy, you sound funny." He said. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, Natsu." She said with a laugh in her voice. "Especially now that you're here."

"Oh, uh." His face began to match his hair as he shifted his eyes downward.

"You're throat sounds like you're feeling better." She said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Yeah," he said, dragging his eyes back up to sort-of meet her's as they filled with cconfusion. "How'd you know that?"

Giggling impishly she leaned into his eear and whispered, "I. Can. Hear. You." She giggled as he freaked from her clseness and then again from her revelation.

"Really Lucy?" He said. "Reall, really?"

Giggling at his antics she nodded. "Yes, Natsu. Really, really. Isn't it great. I can hear you! Oh, your voice is so much better than I had imagined."

Natsu smiled and then frowned as a thought entered his head. "But Lucy," He said, voicing the thought. "Doesn't that mean you'll be leaving. I mean if you can hear there's no need for you to be here."

Realization flashed across the blonde's features as she let the words sink in. "Y-you're right, Natsu." She said finally. "If I'm not deaf, then I shouldn't be here. But Natsu," She leaned forward to bury her face in his chest and fisted his shirt in her hands. "I don't want to leave you."

Footsteps sounded as Makarov entered the room, observing the pair before drawing their attention. "Is something wrong?" He asked, true concern etched across his aging features. Natsu lifted his head from the blonde as his arms found their place along her back, pulling her to him tighter. "Just because Lucy isn't deaf anymore doesn't mean she has to leave, does it?" His voice cracked as he spoke. "Right, Gramps?"

Makarov thought this over a moment before grinning towards the boy. "Of course not, Natsu. Lucy is welcome to stay as long as she wants. She is family, after all. I could never just watch my family leave, nor would I kick her out. Besides, her piano skills would be greatly missed. Mira often praises the things it does to help the others, so even if she did decide to leave this place as a patient she would be readily welcomed back as a live-in musician if she would accept."

Lucy lifted her head from Natsu's chest and affixed the man with an overjoyed grin. "I can really stay, Master?" The elder man nodded and the blond choked back a sob. Tears of joy, as it were.

She slowly unfolded herself from Natsu's embrace and stumbled over to him. Falling on her knees before him so as to be nearer his height she enveloped him in a giant hug. "Thank you, Master." She said. "Thank you."

* * *

"Chocolate for the ears."

Gray blinked. "What now?"

"Yep, definitely chocolate." The blonde repeated. "A nice baritone with a tenor-baritone gravel. I like it."

* * *

I really think Gray's voice is like chocolate for the ears. If you've read Angels & Demons you know where I got that from. ANyway, Jellal has a nice voice too. In the subbed, of course. Their dubbed voices SUCK!

ANyways, thanks for everything you guys! I love you all! Mwuah! Mwuah! 201 reviews, 96 favorites, and 124 follows. HELL YES! Digicookies for everyone!

Was anyone else a little terrified of chapter... 341? I think? When the girls are all in the bath? I was friggin terrified.


	45. Final-ish Reviews, please

Okay guys, I'm working on an Epilogue, but I want you to do something for me, okay? I want you to seriously review this story. I don't care how harsh you are, I can take it. I know I've got Natsu seeing Rogue on accident, so don't even bother with that. I want a serious, this is good, but this is bad type thing. You know what I'm talking about, right?

Whatever.

Anyways, I want a hardcore review. Lay it on me, I can take it.


	46. Erza-ness

_**PLEASE READ THIS AN!**_

So, I had a reviewer some time back telling me I may not have delved deep enough into Erza's OCD... Challenge Accepted.

* * *

I walk down the hallway slowly, avoiding direct or indirect contact with any red squares. Green squares and blue squares are fine, I can walk on land and swim. But I stand no chance against fire, so red squares are bad.

I continue my path, skipping squares and tracing lines, until I reach the conference room. I open the door slowly, counting as I do so that when I hit ten the door is fully open. Smiling at this, I stride in. And freeze. The room is perfect.

The chairs are equally spaced, seperated by exactly ten inches. The flower arrangements were perfectly centered on the tables and arranged in a symetrical manner, every flower pruned to the same height and perfectly skewered into a dampened piece of green foam to hold them in place though the pristine white vase did well to cover it. The table was cleaned to shining perfection, streak free and glistening. The white Activ-Board had been re-centered, something she was going to do that morning, and wiped down. The floor was clutter free and vaccumed in a pristine checkerboard design.

I almost fainted when she saw the books. Perfectly arranged in order of size, largest to smallest.

This was strange. An entire morning of work had just vanished. Which could only mean one thing.

More time for me to clean other things!

This happy thought in mind I almost skipped to the rec room. But the whole red square thing made the skipping look like a deranged horse on crack avoiding snakes... so I stopped. I neared my room and opened the door to the count of ten.

What I saw, confused me.

The piano was cleaned and shining, streak free. The sheet music was organized by length and difficulty, stacked in a pristine rectangle, not a single corner peaking from behind the front sheet. The pool cues were arranged on the rack by size, largest to smallest. The pool balls themselves were arranged within the triangle at the direct center of the pool table. The table itself had been polished, the green fabric itself vaccumed. Every chair and sofa had been rearranged into the straight and direct pattern she had designed for maximum view of the television whilst the view was not so direct to limit conversation nor too wide to be an inconvienience.

I narrowed my eyes. This was annoying. Saturday was cleaning day and so far I'd done nothing... I needed something to clean, something to organize! I thought for a moment.

And then the perfect place came to mind... somewhere I'd never so much as dared to enter. Until now.

I stalked down the hall. It was still really early, so I'd need to be stealthy about this. I tiptoed down the hallway and slipped into the room, not even bothering to open the door to ten. I'd entered a place that haunted my dreams, turning them to nightmares. I'd entered... Natsu's room.

Looking around I realized my fears were real. The floor was covered in dirtied clothes, clothes that were quickly thrown into the already buried clothes hamper. How did he still have clean clothes!? ... wait... don't answer that. I don't even want to think about it. These are being cleaned and burned as soon as possible.

The underlayer of the floor featured a thick layer of grime and mold that was no match against my heavy duty scrub brush and industrial grade bleach. Once the floor was cleaned, I smiled. Yay! An entire five square feet of clean! A mini oasis in the desert of dirt!

This was going to take a while.

* * *

"Is it ready?" A voice whispered. "Is the room set up?"

"Yea," Another responded. "We've got it up and ready, though I'm surprised she hasn't come by yet. You cleaned the rec room and the board room like I told you, right?"

"Yea." Yet another voice answered. "Me and Flame Brain, Frozen Brain, Bunny-Girl, Shrimp, Waterworks, and the Drunkard got it spotless." A few protests were heard at this statement, but were overall ignored.

"Then where is she?" The first voice said. "She should be here. After the rec room she cleans the dining room. Unless..."

"Unless...?" The group repeated.

"Well," The voice continued. "Let's say Erza has seen our cleaning. Now, we can safely assume one of two things has happened. One, she saw our cleaning, deduced it unsatisfactory, and is now re-cleaning. Two, she saw the clean rooms and went haywire, decided she needed to clean and picked the dirtiest room possible to make up for lost time."

"And what room would that be?" A voice said as though it weren't obvious, all heads turning to face him with a look of disbelief.

"Yours." They said in tandem.

* * *

I stood from my kneeled position infront of the bookshelf. It didn't hold books, of course, but rather trophies and knick-knacks which to me seemed stupid but probably didn't to Natsu.

Dusting my hands off of each other, I stood and marvelled at my work. The bed was made and tucked impeccably into itself, the sheets pressed and ironed to creaseless perfection. Every article of formerly dirty laundry had gone through the washer eight times and the was ironed, folded, and tucked away into the large dresser than I had not previosly known existed. The floor was vaccumed so many times I emptied the bin to find a solid block of black gunk pulled from the revealed-to-be orange carpet.

I sighed, revelling in the pleasure that came from the world being in order. Everything was in a place, centered perfectly so as to provide a centered outlook. Everything was organised, providing a clear and organized mind and thought process.

Smiling, I glanced at the clock.

Six hours well spent.

And then I realized. Someone had cleaned my board room. Someone had cleaned the rec room. Why? I thought a moment, then came to the most logical conclusion I could.

"You bastards!" I shouted, running down the hallway. "You ruined my Saturday on purpose!"

The only place I could think of was the dining room. Why I didn't go there first was surprising. It was ritual, and I was never one to stray from ritual. Anger at myself and those idiots still boiling I threw the door open.

* * *

"I hear her, everyone, places!"

Decks of cards were stuffed back into pockets and sleeping teenagers were awoken hurriedly as the lights were flicked off and everyone ducked behind tables. Pounding steps approached the door aand stopped only long enough for the door to be thrown open, the red-head flying in.

"You idiots!" She shouted to the darkened room. "You ruined my - huh?" Her voice trailed as realization dawned on her.

They took that moment to jump up and turn the lights on. "SURPRISE!" They shouted in tandem.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ERZA!"

* * *

Okay, so maybe not what I had particularly in mind, but it works. Hoped you liked it.

The thing with the red, green, and blue squares... I actually did that in elementary school. THere was alwas a random pattern of one red, one blue, and one red every ten feet or so and Green along the walls, so I'd avvoid directly stpping on, or on a path from the red that didn't cross a blue. It started in kindergarten... it carried on til fifth grade when some kid asked me why I was stepping funny and I just was like 'I don't know'. My dad's kinda-sorta OCD so I think I may have had some of it.


End file.
